


踢出个未来（网络版）

by cartoonkattun



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 主CP：丸上, 古风, 赤龟
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun
Summary: 平凡无奇包子铺，竟能得青楼头牌和当朝王爷先后垂怜？！平常路人傻大个，竟能被王爷一举荐进齐云社研习蹴鞠？！淡雅清秀哑小倌，竟是遭狸猫掉包的太子殿下流落民间？！淡泊名利小王爷，竟是与侍卫断袖情深为真爱不惜逃婚？！生活，就像这蹴鞠。不踢一脚，又怎能知晓，我们还能有这样的未来？！





	1. 引子

伪少年游 序

布衣兄弟四更起，叫卖忙生计。庙堂江湖，蹴鞠风行，王府将贤聚。  
俊俏花魁，身世成谜，荣华俱往矣。双肩背月拐流星。与子同，共悲喜。


	2. 斜插花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蹴鞠九式 之 第一式
> 
> 东京街头包子铺蹴鞠兄弟摆摊谋生  
> 阴差阳错花柳巷懵懂青年情窦初开

※  
进入赵宋王朝以来，商业活动发展到了一个前所未有的繁荣盛况，加之放宽了针对夜市经营的宵禁管理，夜生活之于东京，好一卷灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷。  
“爷，小翠送您。”  
小巷深深深几许。打扮得花枝招展的女子手挽着富态尽显的达官，亲昵地依偎在“贵人”怀里，风姿绰约地从挂满灯笼彩画的巷子里款款而出。  
“爷，回头可得再来，别把翠儿给忘了。”  
也有步履轻盈，娇若无骨的男子，领着客官从巷口进去。  
“官人，蝶衣在此恭候多时了。”  
渐渐的，月升中天，巷子里的喧闹才慢慢弱了下去。  
又过了不多时，东边的天开始泛起鱼肚白，另一群在巷子外的人，又开始热火朝天地忙碌起来了。  
“哥，水挑来了。”  
身着布衣，身材高大的淳一前一后挑着两桶清水，走向街面自家的包子铺。  
“来了？”  
另一个布衣青年正忙着和面，听到淳的声音，抬起头来看了一眼。他往案板旁边挪了挪，淳心领神会地把两桶水拎过去，在炉子旁边卸下。  
“坐会儿吧，挑水怪累的。”  
“诶。”  
淳点点头，从桌子下面抽出一条长凳，坐在一旁，兴致勃勃地看哥哥揉面，和馅儿，然后把不同的馅儿塞进不同的面皮儿里，最后捏成一个个包子的模样，摆进蒸笼。  
“丸子哥，你的手怎么就那么巧呢？”  
淳几乎带着一种仰慕的眼神。被唤作“丸子”的青年不以为意地笑笑。  
“这有什么。每个人都有自己擅长的事。我会包包子，可踢球就没你行咯！”  
淳笑嘻嘻地起身，帮着丸子把蒸笼垒起来。  
“说起来，咱们兄弟俩已经好久没踢球了。”  
说到踢球，淳的脸上总是藏不住的向往。丸子不置可否地点点头，低头看了看桌底。  
“招牌，挂起来了么？”  
“妈呀，差点忘了。”  
被哥哥一提醒，淳这才想起来。他一下子从长凳上弹了起来，钻到灶台旁的桌子下一阵翻腾。  
“在哪儿呢？到哪儿去了呢？”  
被一个大个子在旁边这般拱来拱去，丸子简直就没法干活了。他干脆把两只被面粉糊得白花花的手在围裙上擦了擦，让出位子，站在一旁等弟弟搞完。  
“你该不会没带出来吧？”  
“肯定带了的……啊哈，找到你了！”  
说话间，淳从桌子底下“呼哧呼哧”地抽出一根竹竿。他直起身子，用力把竹竿插进脚下的泥地里，竖稳后，再把一块有点发黄的旧白布挂了上去——那块白布上，歪歪扭扭地写着三个大字：  
“同——人——堂——”  
“同一个世界，人人都有包子吃！多好的寓意啊！”  
话虽如此，但是在这充满骨感的现实之中，兄弟二人的“同人摊”，距离他们招牌上的目标，还路漫漫其修远兮……  
※  
忙活了好一阵子，等天差不多亮了个透，丸子把蒸笼一一垒好，淳在炉子里生上火，兄弟俩才得空坐下来喘口气。  
“哥，喝口水吧！”  
淳从炉子边的箩筐里掏出个烧制极其朴素的陶碗，盛了碗水推到丸子面前。  
丸子接过碗，正准备端碗来喝——  
“噗！”  
“怎么了？”  
不满哥哥端着碗不喝水只顾傻笑，淳干脆从他手里夺回陶碗，咕咚咕咚地大口喝了起来。不一会儿，碗就见了底。淳满意地用手背抹了抹嘴——这下，丸子彻底绷不住了！  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你去找个水缸，照照你的脸吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“啊？”  
淳急忙跑到水缸边，探头往里一瞧——  
“该死！你怎么不早说！”  
淳一急，干脆整个脑袋潜进水里，呼噜呼噜地在里头晃荡。丸子急忙把他拽出来。  
“要死，你这么一弄，这缸水还要不要用了！”  
不远处的官人家里，传来了公鸡打鸣的声音——  
“喔喔喔——”  
丸子把搭在肩上的抹布甩到弟弟脸上。  
“快擦擦，该来生意了！”  
※  
“哟，快跑！”  
跑在前面的小孩子，不断地催促落在后面的同伴。  
“死胖子，快点啦！等会儿球馆就满人了！”  
“等等我啊！我跑不动了！”  
赵宋王朝徽宗皇帝酷爱蹴鞠，踢球之风席卷朝野上下。报名加入蹴鞠队的人总是络绎不绝，当街踢球玩耍的孩童更是数不胜数。志趣相投的球友们会聚一堂，逐渐形成了一个一个小团体。他们各自租场为政，定期以球会友，以赛论英雄。整个东京城内踢球之风盛行，好不热闹。  
“唉……踢球……”  
坐在长木凳上，淳支着下巴靠在桌上，眼带羡慕地看着街面上跑来跑去的孩子们。  
“唉……”  
“怎么了？”  
收拾干净灶台的丸子走过来，看看弟弟，再看看他眼巴巴望着的方向。  
【是想踢球了吧？】  
丸子坐下来，拍拍他的肩膀。  
同人堂的对街，往巷子里去便是那些花柳地界。虽然白天里，大多数姑娘和小子都在休息，养足精神准备晚上接客，但还是有些客官“闲情雅致”，喜欢白天去喝巷子里小饮一杯。  
“唉……”  
看着一个款爷拐进巷子，淳支着下巴叹了口气。  
“哥，你说这女人哪能比蹴鞠得劲儿呀？”  
丸子急忙用手肘撞了撞弟弟。  
“你小点儿声。”  
“可我说的又没……”  
淳正说着，忽见一个沾满泥沙的皮球朝自家的蒸笼飞来。  
“当心！”  
淳还没反应过来，就见丸子双手往桌上一撑，整个人腾空翻起，脚后跟照着皮球的方向用力一拐——  
“好一个拐子流星！”  
球是在砸向蒸笼前成功截住了，但这拐的力度，似乎稍微有些大，所以等皮球的主人——那个看上去家境还算殷实的胖乎乎的小男娃赶到时，只得眼睁睁地看着自己的皮球，骨碌碌地滚进了那条母亲教导过里面满是虎豹狼豺的可怕的巷子里去了！  
※  
“哇！”  
胖娃娃一看自己的球被踢进魔窟了，当场“哇”的一声就哭了出来。  
“哇！呜呜……坏哥哥！还我球！哇……”  
孩子的哭声极其响亮，不一会儿，就引来了路人的纷纷侧目，有的好事者甚至还站在那里，指指点点等着看好戏。  
“真是的。”  
淳不耐烦地斜了那孩子一眼。丸子拽了拽他的衣袖，走到胖娃娃面前，猫着腰轻声安慰道：  
“对不起，都是哥哥不好。哥哥这就帮你把球拣回来。”  
然后，他回身吩咐弟弟看好铺子，便在众目睽睽之下，往那巷子里去了。  
※  
“你看你，真是个麻烦精。”  
拉着胖娃娃在铺子里坐下，见他被自己说两句，又准备眼泪汪汪地哭嚎，淳赶紧从蒸笼里夹出个热乎乎的包子，把孩子的嘴给堵住。  
“嗯……呜……好支（吃）……”  
“好吃吧？”  
听到有人赞赏自家的包子好吃，淳骄傲地挺起胸膛。  
“我告诉你，小子，我们同人堂的包子，在这条街上顶出名了！别的不说，就说这肉馅儿……”  
淳正准备夸夸其谈推销自家的包子，忽见正着数下来的第三个蒸笼盖，微微翘起了一条缝——  
“居然胆敢偷包子！反了你！”  
淳回头朝还在那儿津津有味啃着包子的胖娃娃大喊一声：  
“帮我看着铺子！”  
也不知那小娃娃听明白没，淳迈开长腿，只管追贼去也！  
※  
且说丸子为了拣回胖娃娃的皮球，在众目睽睽之下一头扎进了风情万种的花柳巷。他是左顾右盼，却怎么也没瞧见那蹴鞠的模样。旁边过路的人还有店门口的护卫见他一身粗布衣裳，以及那猫着腰左顾右盼的怪异动作，不由得多留意了两眼。  
【好多奇怪的目光在盯着我，怎么办？  
球啊球啊，我的小祖宗，你到底跑哪儿去了？】  
不知不觉寻到了一间门面宽敞的店铺前，丸子总算在最靠近门边的那张方桌下，见着了自己寻寻觅觅的物什。  
“可算找到你了！”  
丸子一时激动，竟忘了此时身处何地，只顾兴奋地将手径直往那皮球探去——  
一只纤细漂亮的玉手，率先按在了那个皮球上。  
【好，好漂亮的手……】  
丸子战战兢兢地抬起头，对上的，正是一张眉清目秀的漂亮脸蛋。  
【好，好漂亮的人……】  
光看那一身色彩斑斓的华丽绸缎，就知道这美人的身价不菲——虽然知道自己这般行为着实有些龌龊，但丸子还是情难自禁地咽了咽口水。  
那人也不说话，只是看着丸子，抿着唇笑——只这一笑，丸子就觉得自己的喉头略有些发紧了。他痴痴地看着美人，连美人递过来的球也忘了要接。  
被丸子这般看着，美人不好意思地低下了头。  
丸子正思索着该说点什么，忽见一个打扮得花枝招展满身脂粉味儿的老鸨模样的妇女急匆匆地走了过来。  
“小上，客人都等急了，你还在这里做什么？！”  
老鸨朝旁边使了个眼色，抓起小上的手就往里走。  
“一不看着就乱跑，要不是王大人捧着，看我抽不死你！”  
丸子看着小上踉踉跄跄地跟着老鸨的脚步，依依不舍地朝他挥了挥手。不等他细细回味，几个酒保就围了上来。  
“看够了没？”  
丸子一见这阵势，就知道是遇到了麻烦的主儿。他扭头就要往外跑——  
“哎哟！”  
丸子被人一脚从店里踹了出来，重重地摔在地上，跌了个狗啃泥。  
“哎哟，哎哟喂！”  
挣扎着想要爬起来，不料又一个球飞了过来！  
“你的脏球！”  
背上又被狠狠砸了一下，丸子这回只得趴在地上，疼得直哼哼了。  
“哎哟……痛死我了……”  
※  
丸子的可怜“艳”遇暂且放下不表，再说那忙着追赶偷包贼的淳。  
“不要走！给我站住！”  
【这个臭要饭的，跑得真够快！】  
连追了好几条巷子，淳迈开长腿奋力奔跑，却总差那个乞丐那么一小段距离。  
“你，你怎么还追！”  
那个乞丐一口气跑了这么久的路，气息已经不稳。他一边狂奔，一边四下张望——  
“哎哟小兄弟，看着！”  
“啊！”  
为了躲避推车卖菜的大婶，那个乞丐脚下一个踉跄——  
“哼！这回还不让我逮着你！”  
淳一个箭步上前，在乞丐摔倒之前，一把擒住他的后衣领，将人整个提了起来，用力摁在墙上。  
“啊！痛……”  
后背在冷硬的墙上狠狠撞了一下，一阵钻心的疼痛，瞬间抽离了那个乞丐的呼吸——不知怎么的，看到那乞丐吃痛得脸全皱在了一起，淳居然皱了皱眉。  
“哼！别指望我同情！臭要饭的！”  
他又用力把乞丐往墙上摁了摁！  
“谁，谁要你可怜了咳咳……”  
那乞丐虽然个子不大，但气势倒也不比淳弱多少。他的肩膀虽被死死制住，两只手却拼命扳住淳的肩膀，想将那一双有力的大手掰走。  
“不就拿你两个包子嘛，至于这么较真儿吗！小气鬼！”  
乞丐一门心思只想着要赶紧逃跑，他用力挣扎着。  
“放手啊！”  
“才不……哎哟！”  
那个乞丐见使不上力，气急败坏地用力一脚跺在淳的脚上，趁着淳吃痛松手的瞬间，扑上去照着他的右肩就是一口——  
“嗷！”


	3. 风摆荷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蹴鞠九式 之 第二式
> 
> 讨人喜爱小王爷仁和府上药王当道  
> 一球踢出包子缘伯乐识马当街纳贤

※  
“卖包子了！卖包子了！两钱一个的新鲜包子……”  
“给我一份菜包，外带一碗豆浆。”  
“好咧！”  
“卖包子了！卖包子了！新鲜的肉包菜包豆沙包咧……”  
“三个菜包一个肉包！”  
“来了！”  
“卖包子了！卖包子了！两钱一个热包子咧……”  
兄弟俩每天的生活，都是从这一声声叫卖开始的。虽然日复一复地进行同一件事情很容易让人感到枯燥乏味，但是为了生计不得不如此，不正是所谓的‘生活’吗？  
临近中午，前来买包子的人渐渐少了。忙活了一上午的淳喘口气，撩起搭在肩膀上的抹布擦了把汗，准备坐下来歇一会儿。  
这时，一个着装华丽的年轻男子停在了包子铺前。他那身绫罗绸缎虽然颜色不鲜艳，但明眼人一眼就能看出——此人非富即贵。  
“小哥，你这儿有什么包子？”  
清脆的，带着一点金属味儿的嗓音，一下子就把淳的注意力给吸引过去了。  
“客官，你要点什……么……”  
【脸好白，像白面团似的，看上去好软……】  
见卖包子的人一直盯着自己，两只眼珠子一动不动，和也无奈地叹了口气。  
“我说……”  
和也走上前去，轻轻拍打那张僵掉了的脸。  
“小哥，醒醒。”  
“啊！”  
淳惊醒过来，脸“噌”地瞬间全红！  
“不，不好意思。客官您说什么？”  
和也垮下肩膀，笑眯眯道：  
“我问，包子怎么卖？”  
“哦，牌子上有写。两，两钱一个。”  
虽然淳已经在极力克制，但他仍是忍不住结巴了一回。和也倒是全不在意，继续笑眯眯地问：  
“你都不让我看看有些什么包子，我光知道两钱一个又有何用？”  
“哦，哦，是的。”  
淳急忙将和也拉到蒸笼边，开始像往常一样熟练地报数：  
“炊饼豆沙麻蓉馅儿，鲜肉叉烧锅贴饺，客官，您看来点什么？”  
“人肉包，有吗？”  
和也笑眯眯地问——可是这话一点也不好笑！淳瞬间就呆住了！  
“什，什么！娘亲，你莫不是那黑风寨的压寨少爷？！”  
说着伸手就要去摸案板上的擀面杖。和也见他这样，“扑哧”一声笑了出来：  
“好啦好啦，不逗你了。得，来俩豆沙包吧！”  
“不，不要人肉包？”  
淳将信将疑地打开蒸笼，在霎时蒸腾而出的热气里，寻找着客人要的品种。他一边在蒸笼里寻找豆沙包，一边用余光打量着站在自己身边的这位奇怪的客人。和也知道他仍然因为自己的玩笑话存有戒心，赶紧补充：  
“放心吧你就。”  
和也说着，伸出两只白皙的小手，摊开在淳面前。  
“这是做甚？”  
“接包子呀！”  
“噗。”  
淳忍不住笑出声来，刚才以来一直紧绷着的神经也终于松了下来。  
“这么烫的包子，非把你的细皮嫩肉烧坏不可。瞧，我都不敢用手去接咧！”  
淳用竹制的夹子将两个豆沙包从蒸笼里夹出，盛在一个大碗里，随即又添出一碗热气腾腾的豆浆，一起摆到了桌上。  
“坐吧，这碗豆浆算我请你的，不要钱。”  
“哇，你是说真的吗？小哥，你真好！谢谢你！”  
和也从小生长在等级森严家规分明的环境里，祖辈代代相传的“君君臣臣父父子子”的教导，使他从小便同亲热温情隔绝开来。现在有人愿意这般对自己好，真真无法让他不满心欢喜。他一时也忘了矜持，笑眯眯地坐下去，伸手就去抓碗里的包子——  
“烫烫烫！”  
少爷痛呼一声，急忙把手指塞到嘴里吮住。  
“你说你如何这般不小心？”  
心想这副尊贵身子可别烫伤了才好，淳不作多想，拉起和也就往水缸边去。他揭开水缸盖子，伸手进去沾些凉水，再捂到和也被烫得发红的手指上去。  
“呼……凉凉的……”  
和也发出一声舒服的叹息。  
“还疼么？”  
和也笑眯眯地摇摇头。  
“小哥，你真好。如何称呼？”  
“淳，三点水那个。”  
淳觉得被少爷这么笑眯眯地一看，脸又烫起来了。他急忙别开头，又从水缸里沾些水来替和也的手指降温。  
“淳吗？人如其名，淳朴真诚。我叫和也。”  
“和也？这名字……”  
见淳疑惑地看着自己，和也笑着解释：  
“祖上是扶桑来的外族，唐朝高宗时期留在了朝廷里，虽被前朝皇帝赐了汉姓，但子子孙孙的名字，却一直沿用着扶桑的传统。所以我才叫了个这样的名字。”  
“这样……”  
淳了然地点点头。这时，一个官爷模样的人急匆匆地朝铺子这边跑了过来。淳急忙回身招呼：  
“官爷，有什么……”  
那个官爷无视淳，径直跑到和也面前，毕恭毕敬地抱拳行礼，道：  
“小王爷，请速回府。”  
“小，小，小王爷？！”  
这下，淳的嘴张得足能塞进一颗鸡蛋了！然而和也脸上却丝毫没有被淳识破的慌张与尴尬。面对下属的他，一改方才的俏皮模样，严肃的神情为本就白皙的俊脸平添几分冷色。  
“何事？”  
“回小王爷。莉乃小姐到府上来了。”  
和也没有说话，只是发出一声轻轻的叹息。他转过身——淳这才从他的眉间读出了一丝烦躁。  
“王爷您快回去吧！正事要紧。哦……”  
末了，还不忘学那官爷的模样，也对着和也抱拳鞠躬。  
因着下人在一旁，和也的确不方便多说。他看了淳一眼，就随那官爷一并去了。  
※  
一见自家主子回来，早就等在府门口的管家急忙迎了上去。  
“爷，您可算回了。”  
看见自家老仆急得额头上沁满了细密的汗珠，和也只觉太阳穴处生出无奈的疼痛。  
“来很久了？”  
不等管家回话，一道粉红色的倩影就从门里扑了出来，直往和也怀里落去——  
“和也哥哥！”  
“小心点儿！”  
和也急忙接住扑进怀里的人儿。  
“抱歉，让莉乃久等了。”  
和也说着，半拖半抱地同那团粉红色一起跨进王府的大门。  
“和也哥哥还是这么文质彬彬……”  
“不好吗？”  
穿过花园，和也将人在主厅前的台阶上放下。莉乃两脚站到地面，一只手却执拗地要同和也紧紧牵着，丝毫没有要放开的意思。  
和也低头看了一眼，随她去了。  
“和也哥哥，你以后别跟我那么见外了，我们可是……”  
后面的话，莉乃红着小脸说不下去了。这时，从主厅里出来了一位同和也一般身着名贵绸缎的少爷，还跟着一个戴着傩面具的侍从。  
“不就是定亲嘛，有什么好羞的。”  
“表哥！”  
被那少爷这么一说，莉乃的脸涨得更红了。  
和也没有说话，看了看那戴着面具的侍从——这个侍从，他极有印象。自小跟在智久少爷身边，同出同进不说，光是那一张从不在人前卸下的面具，足以让人铭记于心。  
【虽然从没见过他的真面目，但总记得，他的嗓音是极好听的。  
声音如此的人，相貌，想必也不会差吧？】  
和也正在这边兀自胡思乱想，忽听那头兄妹俩唤道：  
“和也哥哥，来玩蹴鞠吧！表哥带了球来！”  
看了一眼那面具侍从。侍从也注意到了王爷的目光。他微微颔首，做了个请的动作。  
“还在那儿做什么呢！”  
莉乃见和也迟迟不来，心急地从花园那头跑过来拉人。  
“仁，你也一起来玩吧！同表哥一队好了。”  
“就知道你要同和也一队，这次可不能遂了你的心愿。”  
智久不知从哪里变出了一枚铜钱，拉着表妹就要抓阄。  
“如果老天爷要你们俩一队，那谁也拆不散你们。”  
这句话的深意，莉乃当时完全没去想——直到日后，自己的夫君在众目睽睽的喜堂之上逃婚而去，她才顿悟表哥当时这不知有意还是无心的话里话。  
※  
虽然和也知道仁是从小跟在智久身边的侍从，但他却从来不知道，原来智久身边，藏了一个如此厉害的蹴鞠高手！  
拐、蹑、搭、蹬、捻……个个动作都做得精准漂亮！  
转乾坤、佛顶珠、拐子流星……样样花式都让人叫绝！  
就连头球那一下狮子摆尾，也因为他飘逸的黑发而让人赞叹不已……  
“莉乃，接球！”  
“嘿！”  
沉住气，等球落到合适的高度，莉乃转过身，在球快要落地之时，突然飞起右脚往后一钩──  
“漂亮！”  
别看用力不大，蹴鞠却是被高高地抛到了空中。  
这边，和也抓住机会，急忙往前踏了一步──跃起！  
“我来！”  
只可惜，他的声音倒是足够大，不过起跳的高度──  
“糟糕，够不着了！”  
“小心！”  
见王爷球没够着，人却因为上身后仰得太厉害，即将跌下来，仁急忙跃起身子，一个狮子甩头，把那蹴鞠给顶了过去，大手则在重心不稳的王爷的腰上一托──和也当即被他稳稳当当地接在怀里，没能摔下去。  
“王爷，您没事吧？”  
作为一个合格的侍从，第一反应自然是要保主子安全。而身为主子的和也，却因为仁的这一声“王爷”，瞬间软进男人怀里，只知道直直地看着这个将自己稳稳搂在怀里的男人，呆呆地不知所措。  
仁大手托稳王爷，轻声问道：  
“王爷？可是哪里不舒服？”  
“啊？啊，没有。”  
和也这才意识到自己居然犯起了花痴。他急忙红着脸，从仁的怀里跳了下来。  
※  
“卖包子了！卖包子了！两钱一个……”  
“卖包子了！卖包子了！新鲜的肉包菜包豆沙包咧……”  
“卖包子了！卖包子了！两钱一个热包子咧……”  
兄弟俩同往常一样，在街上叫卖自家的包子，可是今天，丸子的眼睛，一直徘徊于对街的巷子，整个人心不在焉的。  
【唉，不知道还有没有机会见到呢？  
小上──这个名字和那身华丽的丝纺，倒是不太配呢！  
不过，想这些做什么呢？反正我们两个……】  
丸子正在这边厢胡思乱想，哪知巷口处，竟真的出现了他“朝思暮想”的身影！  
“小上？！”  
几乎是条件反射一般，丸子“唰”地就站了起来，连带着刚刚坐热的长凳也被他带倒在地。  
“什么？哥你要上哪……儿……”  
淳见哥哥的眼睛忽然直了，也顺着他目光的方向扭头去看——  
“乖乖！”  
【这，这美人儿，是哪，哪里来的……】  
比起弟弟的结巴，丸子显然不会比他好多少——他看着面前的“不速之客”，眼睛和手都不知该往哪儿放了。  
“你，你怎么……”  
小上不说话，只是歪着头，看着丸子笑。于是，丸子的脸更红了。还是淳比较醒目，赶紧在一旁问了句：  
“姑娘，来点包子么？”  
被这么一提醒，丸子一拍脑门，赶紧接着弟弟的话问：  
“对啊对啊，来两个包子不？我，我请你吃。”  
丸子说着，转身就从蒸笼里夹出一个菜包，放到碗里。  
“姑娘家一般都会喜欢菜包吧？没有肉包那么油腻……”  
小上抿着嘴笑，伸出纤纤玉手就要去拿碗里的包子。丸子急忙按住“她”的手。  
“莫急，烫的很。”  
说罢，他将小上带到一张桌子前坐下，替他拿起包子，掰开两瓣——蒸腾的热气，一下子就从他的指间窜了上来！  
“这样，快些凉。”  
小上看着丸子，踌躇了一阵，自唇间挤出两个字：  
“谢……谢……”  
终于听到了——小上的声音！可是，为什么会是……  
“好沙哑，你的声音。”  
“我……”  
小上用右手食指点了点自己的唇，摇了摇手。  
“你不会说话？”  
小上顿了一下，随即点了点头。丸子面露惋惜，同情地看着“她”。未几，他把凉得差不多了的半边包子递到小上跟前。  
“吃吧，凉了。”  
“谢……谢……”  
小上红着脸，吃力地回答。他的目光扫过丸子的右手。  
“这……里……”  
小上指了指丸子卷起的衣袖下，右手前臂上的一块烫伤。丸子顺着“她”的目光，屈起手臂看了看。  
“哦，没事。我们做粗活的，这点伤算什么。”  
“不……要擦……药……”  
小上虽然话说得相当艰难，但仍然努力地表达出自己的想法。“她”把包子叼在嘴里，两手在袖袋里掏了一会儿。  
“嗯……”  
终于摸到了绣花的钱袋——丸子看到，那个钱袋上，绣了一个很漂亮的烫金“龙”字。  
【这字，不是皇上才能用的吗？  
难道说，皇上也是小上的入幕之宾？】  
这么想着，丸子看向小上的眼神不由变得复杂。  
小上没去注意丸子的表情，自顾自地把钱袋反过来——里面的碎银子，当啷啷地全都滚了出来。  
“你，你这是做什么？”  
小上比划出一个写字的动作，丸子心领神会地拍了拍弟弟的肩膀——在一旁看孩子们踢球正看得起劲儿，淳忽然被哥哥叫了一声，整个人差点从长凳上弹了起来。  
“吓死我，哥！”  
“那啥，帮我找个纸笔。”  
“哦。”  
不一会儿，淳就从旁边的酒楼里借来了一张草纸，还有一枝半截的毛笔。  
“只有这个，人家不肯借墨。”  
小上朝淳点了点头，接过纸笔，就着碗里的豆浆，在纸上一笔一画地认真写道：  
“什么什么？仁和府？紫金烫伤……这是什么字？高吗？”  
丸子不好意思地朝小上笑笑。  
“还真是，让你费心了。我兄弟他，也认不得几个字。”  
小上笑着，把那张草纸撕开一半，将写好字的那一半，同碎银子包在了一起。又在另一半空的纸上，画了一张简易的地图。  
“哦，这个我知道。”  
接过小上递来的纸，淳掂了掂手里的纸包。  
“是要我去买药么？得咧，哥你就安心和嫂子在这儿看店吧！小弟我去也！”  
“什，什么嫂子！别胡说！”  
丸子气得一张脸都涨红了，回头看小上，才发现“她”也正顶着一张红脸，只不过，怎么那脸看起来……  
像是在害羞？！  
※  
如果不是因为要按照地图上的指示，往仁和府去买药，淳估计自己或许一辈子都不会走到东街来呢！  
奢华的、富贵的、高雅的……东街，随处可见的都是八抬大轿，香车宝马。路上的行人，也多是绸缎丝织。自己这身粗布衣裳，还有脚上这双提带都快磨断了的草鞋，和这条街从里到外，无论哪一点都显得那么格格不入。  
【这么说来，那天遇见的那个和也，应该也住在这一带吧！他可是个王爷呢！】  
淳无法忘记，那天那个官老爷在自家包子铺前，面对和也时的那副卑恭模样。  
【是啊，当时我怎么就没想到呢？明明他那身衣服，就不是一般老百姓能穿得起的。】  
胡思乱想之间，忽然一扇富丽堂皇的朱色大门吸引了他的目光——抬头看那匾额……  
“仁和府……总算找到了……”  
可是……  
这戒备森严的模样，哪有半点药铺的模样？  
这时，一顶粉红色的轿子停在了门口。淳急忙后退几步，避开那横冲直撞的轿夫。  
门口的两个守卫急忙跑下台阶，跪在地上。  
“恭迎莉乃小姐。”  
轿子里的人缓缓步出轿子，也不要人搀扶，便直往阶上去了。  
“小姐，当心脚下。”  
“嗯。”  
莉乃登上最后一级台阶，吊起凤眼，斜目瞥了一眼一直傻愣愣地站在旁边的淳。她轻蔑地别过脸。  
“和也哥哥呢？又去药房了吗？”  
【和也哥哥？药房？难道不是这里……】  
“回小姐，是的。”  
守卫恭敬地回答，两人快步跑上台阶，为小姐推开沉重的木门。  
“小王爷用完早膳，便一直在药房了。”  
淳就一直这么在门外傻愣着，直到那尊贵的小姐的身影再也瞧不见了，才回过神来。  
【难道说我要去的药铺在这大门里？那我可怎么进得去啊！】  
这时，一个守卫快步走到淳面前。淳有些害怕地后退两步。不过幸好，那侍卫大概是看出了淳的来意，公事公办道：  
“药铺的话绕过这个院子，往西街去，这里不是你呆的地方！”  
※  
说是沿着王府的外墙绕过去便是西街，但是淳觉着自己至少走了快有半个时辰，两条腿酸软得都快打颤了，才见着那药铺。  
【真是的，早说在西街就好了嘛，害我腿都快走断了！】  
淳从衣袋里掏出纸，又照着上面的字，同匾额上的名牌对了一遍，才迈开步子走了进去。  
一进门，淳还没见着掌柜的，就先闻到了一股扑面而来的草药香味。  
“掌柜的？有人吗？”  
“来了。”  
里屋的人听见外面有声响，急忙跑了出来。  
“客官，要抓什么……”  
淳一见出来接应的人，吓了一跳！  
“和也？！”  
惊叫过去，淳一骨碌地跪趴在地上。  
“拜见王爷！”  
“快快请起。”  
和也急忙过来搀起淳。  
“这里是仁和药铺，只有郎中和病人，哪来什么王爷。你快些起来。”  
“可是……”  
淳还是有点不置信地看着面前这位围着裙布的俊俏男子。因为冒犯了达官贵人而遭责罚迫害的事情，他们这些普通老百姓，可没少遇见。  
和也笑眯眯地看着淳。  
“在你面前，我永远都只是‘和也’啊！”  
永远都只是和也啊……  
淳的脸，很不争气地瞬间刷红了。  
“啊，这个，是你的吧？”  
和也弯下腰，从地上拣起一个纸包。淳急忙去摸胸前的衣袋。  
“啊，是刚刚掉出来的。那里面写着我要买的药，还有钱。”  
“这样啊，那我看看。”  
和也说着，把纸包摆带柜台上，小心打开。  
“紫金烫伤膏？这是我府上的祖传秘方，你怎么会知道这个药？”  
射向淳的目光瞬间变得犀利尖锐，淳不明白其中的奥妙，心下一惊。和也接着问：  
“这字，是谁写给你的？”  
“是，是街对面的一个青楼女子。我，我也不知道她叫什么，只是她最近都会来铺子找我哥……诶，人呢？”  
和也一头钻进柜台，没了踪影，只听见声音道：  
“药，一盒够吗？”  
“足够了。”  
淳拼命摆手，示意和也不用给自己这么多药。  
“其实也是为了应付一下那个头牌啦！像我们这些粗人，身上哪会少了疤痕……”  
这时，外面传来了孩子们嬉戏玩闹的声音。淳见他们脚下的蹴鞠，不由得将步子往外挪了两步，脸上写满了羡慕。和也若有所思地从柜台里走出来。他将药同那些碎银子包在一起，替淳放好在胸前的衣袋里，还用手在上面捂了捂。随即信步踱出门外，只留淳一个人在后面脸红得抓耳挠腮。  
“淳，你也喜欢玩蹴鞠么？”  
“只是玩玩而已。哦，这药钱……”  
这时，一个蹴鞠呼地朝两人这边飞来，淳嘴上忙喊：  
“小心！”  
脚下倒是一点儿也不慌张——只见他微微后仰，躲过迎面飞来的皮球，旋即将身子摆正，前倾，双手撑地，飞起脚跟，将球倒勾了去！  
“漂亮！”  
看到那个皮球稳稳当当地飞进了一旁的竹筐，和也同孩子们一齐鼓掌。  
“呵呵……”  
淳回直身子，不好意思地抓了抓头发。和也走过来，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“踢得一点都不差呢！”  
【虽然不比仁的华丽帅气，但灵巧流畅一气呵成，若能得到系统规范的训练，将来也必能有所成。】  
这么想着，和也的脸上忽然浮起笑意。  
“最近圣上正在招募皇家蹴鞠队员，不知你可有听闻？若你有意要在蹴鞠上提高技艺，我可以为你写一封推荐信。”  
“什，什么？！”  
皇家？！蹴鞠队？！  
“和也，你不，不是在开……”  
“当然不是开玩笑咯！”  
和也看着淳，脸上的笑意更深了。  
“但是，作为交换条件，你要带我去见这个经常光顾你家包子铺的头牌。我非常有兴趣，想要会会她……”


	4. 转乾坤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蹴鞠九式 之 第三式
> 
> 皇家球队新生活俗话有云冤家路窄  
> 少年不识愁滋味蓝颜祸水醋起酸涌

※  
“什么？！皇家蹴鞠队？！”  
听说自家弟弟竟然被推选进了皇家球队，丸子的嘴张得都能塞下他做的包子了！他一把夺过淳手里的通知书，反复看了好几遍。  
“真的，是真的呢！快看，上面还有圣上的印章！”  
“哥，那个叫玉玺。”  
丸子兴奋得手都有点哆嗦了，嘴里还不停地念着：  
“菩萨保佑！祖宗保佑！我们家淳终于要出人头地了！”  
淳笑眯眯地从哥哥手里拿回通知书，收好在胸前的衣袋里。  
“哥哥，日后我想必是要住在队里的。这样一来，你不就只能一个人看铺子了？怕是要忙不过来吧？”  
丸子笑着拍了拍弟弟的肩膀。  
“铺子的事你莫担心，我一个人能忙得过来的。你就给我专心训练，好好在那儿呆着吧！这样我才能沾你的光不是？”  
听哥哥说要沾自己的光，淳不好意思地挠挠头，傻傻地笑出声来。  
※  
进入皇家球队后的生活，看似和卖包子时的起早贪黑有不少相近之处：每日天不亮就起床晨跑，然后挑水打扫房间卫生，同队友们一起吃早饭，接着便开始了一整天紧张忙碌的训练……  
“幸好以前是卖包子的，再辛苦也不怕折腾……不过，这训练的进度，也排得太紧了吧？感觉气都快有点喘不过来了。”  
谁曾想，比这训练更让淳没想到的是……  
“你这个偷包子的家伙怎么也在这里？！”  
那天偷了自家包子的那个乞丐，居然摇身一变，成了自己朝夕相处的队友？！这让淳说什么也无法接受！  
“你是混进来偷我们的膳食的吧！老实交代！”  
那乞丐被淳这般呵斥，竟也不气恼，只是一边收拾着大伙儿吃过的碗筷，一边冷冷地回答：  
“我提醒你，在皇家的地界里做事，嘴巴最好放干净些。不然，怕是连自己怎么死的都不知道呢！”  
“你……”  
这话倒也没错，淳于是不知该如何接下去，只得愤愤地转身离去，心里想着自己幸好不是同这家伙分在同一个训练组。  
※  
“那么，练习完这一列头球，今日的训练课便结束。大家自觉一点，开始！”  
随着教头的一声哨声，队友们都排着队，一个接着一个在绑好皮球的架子前练习头球，一个一个顶过去，一个接着一个。  
到了后来，淳压根儿记不得自己顶了多少个球，只记得自己再一次听到哨声时，两腿便极其自觉地“呼啦”一软，就这么仰倒在了沙地上。  
“淳大个儿，你没事吧？”  
见自己的伙伴倒了下来，同组的小手顾不得擦汗，急忙跑了过来。  
“淳大个儿！淳大个儿！”  
“哎哟，别推……我好累，浑身都痛……”  
听到队友是因为疲累，小手这才放下心来。他哈哈笑着，也一屁股坐了下来。  
“怎么样，比起你卖包子？”  
“唉，别提了，可比我卖包子辛苦得多！我卖包子，好歹过了晌午便能休息一阵了，顺便把包子当三餐吃掉……”  
说到这里，淳的肚子还极其配合地发出了一声委屈的哀鸣。小手被他这么一闹，整个人几乎笑翻在地。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，哎哟，亲娘，你可太逗咧！哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“笑啥，吃饭可是正经的大事！”  
“是，是。”  
小手笑着，拍了拍淳的肚子。淳急忙双手护住肚子，不让他闹。  
“再拍，饿都要饿死了！”  
“别急。我刚刚见小圣已经去做饭了。”  
“小圣？”  
这个名字淳倒是经常听，但庐山真面目，他可还真没见过。  
“你们说的这个小圣，到底是谁呀？我怎么好像没见过……”  
“诶？”  
小手好奇地看着淳。  
“怎么会没见过……每天帮大伙儿做饭那位，可不就是小圣嘛！”  
“每天做饭……”  
淳的脑筋横冲直撞地转了半天，可是换来换去的却只有那个臭要饭的身影——  
不会，是他吧？！  
一想到这个，淳忽然间腰也不酸背也不疼了，不置信地一个鲤鱼打挺，坐起身来。这时，忽听见堂内有人喊话：  
“开饭了！”  
一听“开饭”两字，适才折磨着淳的疲累不知怎的一下子全都消散去了，原本就“准备就绪”的淳“噌”的一下跳起来，迈开长腿，向着厅堂狂奔而去。  
“开饭！开饭！吃了才算！”  
※  
淳兴冲冲地冲进厅堂，连手也顾不得洗，便直往盛饭的地方去也——可是……  
“臭要饭的，你想偷吃吗？快给我放下！”  
【那个“臭要饭的”凭什么在那里拿着碗装饭？那可是小圣做给咱们这些辛辛苦苦了一整天的球员的大白米饭！】  
说着，淳就要去夺他手里的饭勺。  
“淳，你干嘛？！”  
气喘吁吁后赶上来的小手急忙把他拉住！  
“那家伙……他要偷吃呢！”  
淳说着，伸手就要去推那臭要饭的。小手赶紧把他扯开。  
“淳，瞎闹腾啥！小圣是在帮大伙盛饭啦！盛饭的这个就是小圣！”  
“什么？！”  
【这个“臭要饭的”果然就是那个贤惠能干的“小圣”？  
呸呸呸，男人怎么能用“贤惠”这个词呢？】  
淳一时窘在那里，眼神奇怪地打量面前这个臭要饭的，不想，忽然一声东西砸在桌面的重响，把他给狠狠吓了一跳！  
“砰！”  
一个装满饭的大木碗很不客气地砸到了淳的面前。  
“吃吧，臭卖包子的！”  
虽说心里仍是气不过，但眼前这大白米饭，可是肖想了太久太久！  
“哼！”  
淳狠狠地瞪了小圣一眼，把大木碗牢牢护在怀里，选了一个最远的位置，蹲在长凳上迫不及待地开始扒饭。  
“嗯，嗯……好知（吃）……饿只（死）我了……”  
其他队员也陆陆续续地来到了厅堂。  
“嗯，好香呢！小圣今天做什么好吃的？”  
“喏，在桌上了，你们自己看去。”  
“哎哟亲娘喂！我的酱肘花！”  
一大帮子的全是汉子，哪个见着肉的不是直扑上去？不一会儿，饭桌前就挤满了一大堆脑袋，大家你推我搡的，好不热闹！  
“小圣，等俺出名了，第一个将你收了去！”  
“抱歉，我已经过了当娈童的花样年华了呵呵！”  
小圣打趣道，又从厨房里端出两盘热菜。  
“看着点看着点，这儿还有菜呢！”  
于是场面又是一番热闹，只可惜了那一大早就躲到角落去的淳大个儿，现在是挤也挤不进，吃也吃不欢。  
“诶，给我也拿一个！”  
“砰！”  
又是一大木碗重磅的降临！这回，淳可稍微留了个心眼儿。  
“你是存心要吓死我吗？！”  
小圣懒得理他，只抛下一句“不要说我欺负新来的。”就又回去忙自己的了。  
“切，谁要你施舍！”  
嘴上这么说，可淳却是怎么也下不了手，去推开面前这个又香又热的大木碗。  
小圣给自己装上一碗饭，看了淳一眼，冷笑一声，忽然敲了敲桌子。  
“诶，各位，别抢咯，角落那儿可还有得吃呢！”  
“谁谁说的！”  
淳急忙护住那个菜碗——这回，说什么也得自己吃了去！  
※  
一大帮人正吃得欢呢，忽听一声调笑由近及远——  
“哟，饭点呢，可真热闹！”  
听到这声音，前一秒还抢得不亦乐乎的人群，一下子全都乒里乓啷扔地下碗，齐刷刷地跪趴在了地上。  
“拜见王爷！”  
虽然认出了来人是和也，但淳还是同大伙儿一样，恭恭敬敬地跪伏请安。  
“都起来吧，该吃吃，该喝喝。”  
说罢，王爷亲自扶起了跪在最前面的一人。众人见此，便谢过王爷，起身继续吃饭。只是比起刚才的闹腾，都自觉地安静了下来。  
小圣看了那王爷一眼，也寻了个僻静地方，坐下吃饭——刚刚起身时那双攥紧的拳头，和也可是看在眼里。  
和也笑笑，开始搜寻淳的身影。很快，他便发现了那个正傻傻地看着自己的大个儿。和也看了他一眼，点点头，微微用手按了按胸前的衣裳，便掉头出了厅堂。  
“恭送王爷！”  
※  
斗山府中，莉乃一边在院子里背着手来回踱步，一边气呼呼地把嘴嘟得高高的。  
“这个和也哥哥，一天到晚不声不响的，也不知都跑什么地方去了。”  
另一边的花丛里，仁正陪着主人——智久少爷在那里吟诗练剑。  
“休言万事转头空。未转头时……皆……梦……”  
智久轻轻地用折扇敲了一下仁的左肩──仁猛地回头朝智久扫了一剑！  
“嘿！”  
智久将身体微微后仰，躲过仁的攻击，随即一个鱼跃，腾空身子，自仁的头顶翻了过去！  
“少爷好身手！”  
智久稳稳当当地落在地上，“唰”地抖开扇子。  
“且将新火试新茶……”  
回头──仁迈出一个漂亮的弓步，一剑正中智久的扇心！  
“诗酒趁年华！”  
眼看着剑锋直朝自己胸口逼来，智久猛地收拢扇子，想要夹住仁的剑——仁似乎看出了他的意图，急忙将剑抽回，扑通一声跪倒在地。  
“属下该死！少爷恕罪！”  
智久笑着将仁扶起。仁不依，一边膝盖仍跪在地上。  
“不错不错，这么多年，看来你不但剑法有所长进，诗词也记了不少。”  
“全仗少爷栽培！”  
忽然，他敏锐地感觉到了身后一阵疾驰而来的携着香气的风……  
“嘿！”  
“小心！”  
担心自己背在身后的剑会伤着小姐，仁急忙掉转身子，面朝莉乃飞来的方向，伸手搀住了落在自己面前的莉乃。  
“表小姐……”  
仁的声线，低沉富有磁性，若不是他面上那张可怕的傩面具，不知要夺去几多少女的芳心——果然，就连早已心有所属的莉乃，小脸也不争气地泛了红。  
仁急忙松手，退后一步拱手行礼。  
“属下失礼了。”  
智久走过来，笑眯眯地看了看仁，又看了看自家表妹。  
“你说说，本来这才更像是天造地设的一对啊！”  
听到这话，仁急忙扑通一声，重新跪倒在地。  
“少爷！表小姐是已经许了亲的，万万不可。”  
被仁如此正经地拒绝，智久不由得扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
一旁的莉乃也看不下去了，红着脸斥道：  
“表哥！你真是越来越不像样了！”  
智久又笑了好一阵，这才怜惜地揉了揉表妹的头。  
“那你倒是把你的夫君找来与我瞧瞧啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“哼！再也不要理你了！”  
莉乃说罢，气呼呼地掉头走了。不过，被表哥这么一提点，她的心里，倒还真的有了些想法……  
【哼哼！和也哥哥，你不来寻我，那本小姐只好亲自去寻你咯！】  
※  
“小手！”  
“我来！”  
小手高高跳到空中，猛地来了个拐子流星！  
“我接！”  
对面的小亮摆出一个侧压腿的姿势，脚在地面上划出一个大圈──  
“神龙摆尾！”  
“漂亮！”  
皮球“咻”地飞到空中，高速旋转着。  
“我来！”  
本来就身材高大的淳只轻轻一跃，就够到了球——他猛力将头一甩，皮球立刻向对面的空地俯冲过去！  
“好一个狮子甩头！”  
跳回到地面的淳，已经早早地开始和队友击掌庆祝了！  
“他们一定接不到的！”  
谁知，转头看去──  
“糟糕！那球竟然没落地？！”  
“看我的！”  
只见小圣接小内扑地奋力救起的球，用力将球挑高到空中！  
“小裕！”  
“来了！……嘿！……”  
谁曾想对方竟然如此顽强，硬是将球给救了起来，还来了个以其人之道还治其人之身，一记猛射，直杀网前死角！  
“呀……来不及救了！”  
小手和淳同时朝球扑去，但都无济于事。  
“唉……”  
淳趴在地上，懊恼地看着落在沙地上依然旋转不停的皮球。这时，一声长长的哨声在场边响起──  
“哔！……”  
顿时，对面的球员阵容迸发出阵阵欢呼——  
“太好了！今晚不用打洗脚水了！”  
“呵呵……”  
坐在一旁观战的和也轻掩红唇，低声笑了出来。一旁的教头以为是自己手下这帮兔崽子太没正形，急忙赔礼道歉。  
“让王爷见笑了。”  
“不妨。”  
和也收起笑声，但俊俏的脸上笑意依旧。  
“比赛总归有胜负之分，只是我见今日这两队，表现都有不俗。回头去小草那儿领些赏钱，给大伙儿加个菜吧！”  
能亲耳听到皇室宗亲的赞扬，还有加菜的犒赏，全队上下别提多高兴了！大伙儿齐刷刷地跪倒在地，高声齐呼：  
“谢王爷！王爷千岁！”  
※  
难得午后不用训练，淳决定趁这假期，回同人堂看看自己那独自一人辛苦支撑起铺子的好哥哥。  
【还有之前答应和也的事……不知今日，那头牌会不会来呢？】  
“在想我交代你的事么？”  
和也笑笑，主动同淳并肩而行。淳下意识地就要往旁边缩。  
“我不会吃了你的，放心。”  
【可是你的身份会吃了我啊，王爷！】  
淳惶恐地看了看四周。  
“我只是在想，和也你为什么会想见那人呢？啊，难道，你也会去……”  
淳一脸不置信地看着和也。和也侧脸看他，忽然摆出一个恍然大悟的表情——  
“对哦，你这么一说，我长这么大，还没去过那种地方呢！”  
“那，那种地方，还是不要去比较好吧！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
被和也这么一闹，淳彻底涨了个大红脸。这时，一阵熟悉的香味飘到了两人鼻间。  
“哥！”  
终于又见到自家哥哥了，淳兴奋地带着和也，快步跑向再熟悉不过的包子铺。  
“哥！是我！我回来啦！”  
看到弟弟回来了的丸子又惊又喜，急忙在围裙上揩干净手，迎了上去。  
“你怎么回来了？该不是偷懒，被教头赶出来了吧！”  
“哥，我像是那么差的人么！”  
淳不高兴地扁起嘴。  
丸子看到站在一旁的和也，急忙躬身行礼。  
“小王爷。”  
和也摆摆手，示意他不必多礼——忽然，他一双大眼圆睁，一眨不眨地盯着坐在长凳上的青衣女子。  
丸子循着和也的目光望去——  
“那位姑娘已经在那里坐好久了，也不吃东西，只说等人。是小王爷……”  
不等丸子说完，和也已快步走到那女子跟前。  
※  
“你怎么来这里了？”  
和也的声音冷冷的，淳不由得看多了那女子两眼。  
“啊，哥，这姑娘我见过，那天去买药……”  
丸子急忙按住弟弟的手，示意他少说为妙。  
这边，和也冷着脸，又问了一遍：  
“莉乃，问你话呢，你一个大小姐，怎么好独自一人跑到这市井地方来？”  
莉乃却丝毫不惧怕小王爷，吊起一双美目，回敬道：  
“王爷尊躯可及之处，必有不凡。小女子前往，当是与有荣焉才对。”  
【真是的，气死我了！明明都已经是许了亲的人了，还一天到晚往外跑，现在可好，倒来责备我的不是……】  
想到这里，莉乃只觉得满心委屈。  
大小姐的表情，和也全都看在眼里。他叹了一口气，决定不再同她纠缠下去。这般思索，他便主动上前一步，软下声段：  
“好了，别生气了。我这不是担心你一个人跑出来，遭遇什么凶险事嘛！来，不生气了好么，有什么事，我们回府上再说。”  
站在不远处的丸子万万没想到，原来高高在上的王爷，也会有低声下气的时候，不由得感叹：  
“果然，女人足以使男人改变……”  
“是吧，我也觉得哥哥最近更温柔了呢！”  
知道弟弟在笑话自己，丸子老脸一红，狠狠捅了淳一肘子。  
“嗷……我要告诉嫂子……”  
兄弟俩在这头正玩闹得起劲儿，身边何时出现了一人也不知，等发现那人时，兄弟俩可被他脸上那张可怕的傩面具给吓了一大跳！  
“妈呀！”  
虽然戴着面具看不到那人的真实表情，但从他身上散发出来的强大气场饶是让兄弟俩被他的侧脸一瞪，将本要脱口而出的第二声尖叫给生生逼退回了肚子里！  
深深吸了两口气，丸子大着担子，战战兢兢地上前问道：  
“客官……”  
只见那人忽地举手。  
“寻人而已。”  
说罢，便直直向和也所在的位置走去。  
※  
和也虽是背对着来人的方向，但当仁的脚步向他不断靠近时，他仿佛嗅到了来人身上的气息，及时地回过了头。  
“王爷。”  
仁双手抱拳，躬身同和也，以及坐在对面的莉乃行礼。  
“小姐，少爷见你迟迟不归，在府上等得焦急了，特遣在下来接小姐。”  
“谁要他等了！”  
莉乃一甩袖子，侧脸不理仁。见主子一点起身的意思都没有，仁于是又唤了一声：  
“表小姐。”  
一旁的和也看不下去了，起身走到莉乃身旁。  
“乖，听话。你哥肯定是等急了。有什么事，咱们回府上说，如何？”  
“哼！”  
莉乃仍旧臭着一张脸，但身子，却是乖乖站起来了。和也见她这般，知道是有所松动了，赶紧趁热打铁：  
“对嘛，来，我同你一起回去。”  
仁急忙侧身，给两位主子让出一条道来。  
莉乃傲慢地扬起头，大摇大摆地走在前面——经过丸子和淳的时候，她忽然停下脚步，冷冷地扫了淳一眼，随即拉过走在后头的和也，主动挽住了他的臂膀。


	5. 佛顶珠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蹴鞠九式 之 第四式
> 
> 呕哑嘲哳温情话布衣头牌互生情愫  
> 表哥出马程咬金面具美男迷倒众生

※  
“嗯……”  
小上心满意足地把最后一瓣菜包塞进嘴里，鼓着两团满满的腮帮子，摊开两只油乎乎的如葱玉手，看了又看。  
“来，揩揩手。”  
丸子适时地递上来一块浸过温水的手绢。  
“嗯……”  
小上笑眯眯地接过手绢，认真地将十根修长的手指，仔仔细细里里外外都擦了一遍。  
“耶（谢）……耶（谢）……”  
“别忙着说话，吃完嘴里的东西再说。”  
“嗯……”  
小上点点头，努力想把嘴里那一大团鼓鼓囊囊给咽下去。于是“她”仰起头来——  
“嗯！嗯！”  
结果，那一大堆干乎乎的面团全挤在喉道里进退两难，直把小上给噎得一张脸通红，“她”急忙用拳头捶了捶胸口！  
“嗯！嗯嗯！”  
“傻瓜，这怎么行！快把头低下来！”  
丸子急忙给她舀来一碗豆浆，还放到嘴边吹了吹，才凑到她的嘴边。  
“慢点喝，小心烫。”  
小上哪管得这么多，见水如见救星，两手捧过豆浆碗，咕咚咕咚地就往嘴里倒。看得一旁的丸子直跳脚，生怕她被烫着。  
“诶，诶你慢点儿！”  
很快，一碗豆浆就见了底，小上的喉头上下滚动了几下，终于长长地舒出了一口气。因为平日里小上多穿高领的华服，今日却只着一身便装，且仰着头作吞咽状，丸子盯着“她”线条优美的脖颈看，竟觉得——  
【怎么感觉……她的喉间有凸起，像是……】  
丸子下意识地摸了摸自己的喉间。  
“哈啊……舒……服……”  
心满意足地放下碗，红舌探出个头来，在两瓣丰唇上扫了一圈。丸子一边收碗，一边呵斥道：  
“你真是的，以后不能这么胡来，知道吗？又没人会同你抢，吃那么急做什么！”  
“哦……”  
小上笑眯眯地顶着两瓣白唇，看着丸子从灶旁的箩筐里摸出一个纸袋，将蒸笼里各式各样的包子，都挨个儿往里装了一些。  
“做……什……么？”  
多亏了丸子这段时间的帮助，现在，小上已经能够慢慢找回一些说话的感觉了，只是“她”还不能说快，也只发得出一些简单的字音，一个字一个字地往外蹦。  
“给你带点包子回去，这样晚上饿了可以吃。”  
“嗯！”  
小上抬头看看天，夜幕已经全拉下来了，沿街的店铺，都掌上了灯。回头看那每天必经的巷口，早有打扮得花枝招展的姑娘立在那里，等待着今夜的不眠之客了。  
“那……我……回……去……了……”  
虽然心里不舍，但丸子也只得点点头，挥手同小上道别。  
“再见……哦，等等！”  
小上好奇地回头看丸子。丸子将刚才那块手绢搓干净，轻轻拭去小上唇上的那两瓣白印——小上一手抱住纸袋，另一手握住丸子的手腕，随即将还未擦完的豆浆印，飞快地印在了丸子的左脸上。  
※  
小上抱着一大袋香喷喷的包子，特意选了隔壁的巷子穿过去，从“杰”的后门进去。他一路笑眯眯地小跑回自己的厢房，刚坐下没多久，还没来得及换回夜间接客的华服，房门就被敲开了。  
“小上！你……”  
小上一见来人是自己的好友——小雅，急忙竖起右手食指，对她做了个噤声的动作，同时一把将她拽进屋里，反手将门关上了去。  
“哎哟，你急什么？”  
被拽进屋里的人倒也不恼，两眼却在茶几上发现了新鲜物什——  
“你又到对面的包子铺去了？”  
小上回到茶几旁坐下，红着脸点点头。“她”从纸袋里摸出一个包子，递给小雅。小雅欢天喜地接过包子，放到嘴边轻咬一口——  
“嗯，是我最喜欢的豆沙包呢！谢谢你，小上。”  
小上抿了抿嘴，脸上是藏不住的笑意。“她”回身，坐直身板，想要透过没关上的窗户，看看街对面的风景。  
“心还在那儿呢！”  
小雅干脆站起身子，直接走到窗边往外望。  
“真可惜，他已经收摊了。”  
“嗯……”  
小上无意识地轻哼出声，有点失落地转回茶几这边。小雅走过来，握了握“她”的手，忽地长长叹一口气。  
“老妈子那天说，现在的小上，比以前爱笑了，漂亮了！可能不多时，她就会让你从卖艺这条路转出来。或许是陪一些达官贵人，或许是卖去做小妾……”  
小上不言语，但小雅能感觉到，掌下的手攥紧了拳头，在微微颤抖。  
“小雅，我虽然很羡慕你和那个人，可是……你知道的，像我们这样的青楼女子，怎么可能拥有真正的幸福？不过是帷间一梦罢了……”  
知道小雅心里也装着一个人。小上看了看桌上那袋透出香油来的纸包，将另一只手搭上小雅的手，用力握了握。  
【是啊，我和他，怎么可能会幸福？  
我可是……】  
※  
或许是因为上次莉乃跑到同人堂去这么一折腾当真起了些奏效，近几天，和也基本一下了朝就直接回府，尽量陪在未婚妻身边。  
看到忽然这般敛了玩心的王爷，智久虽说有些不适应，但总归还是放心了不少。  
“对嘛，这样才像是要成家的人了嘛！”  
和也显然不同意智久的看法，忍不住抱怨：  
“不论出阁与否，女子都应遵守规矩。‘三从四德’不是每天都在背的吗？你说这东京城里，有哪家女子会像你表妹这样大大咧咧的，到处溜达？”   
虽说妹妹那日的行为的确有些不合礼数，但智久还是不痛快和也这般说她。  
“她还不是为了找你这个不收心的未婚夫？如果不是你，她也不至于……”  
“男子汉大丈夫，更何况头顶王爷的名衔，难道本王的日程，还需同她一介女流报备不成？”  
和也平日里极少摆出王爷架子，这也是一时性急，才说得这般重了。不想刚才这番话，全让恰好路过的莉乃悉数听了去。  
莉乃红着眼眶，快步过来，也不顾及身份，粉袖一指和也鼻尖，大声叫道：  
“我就是见不得和也哥对别的人——尤其是对别的男人比我好！”  
说罢，她便噙着眼泪，气呼呼地跑回房间去了。  
“王爷。”  
这回，智久也不打算帮他了。  
“我可不打算管你们这些琐碎事了！王爷请便！恕不远送！”  
随即，智久一拱手，也转身走了。  
只这一下，这偌大的花园里，和也所能叫得出名字的，便只剩那一直跟随智久左右的贴身侍卫——脸戴傩面具的仁。  
和也冷笑一声，并不看他。  
“你怎么不随着主人一起去呢？”  
仁拱手道：  
“属下自当是要跟随主人的。只是方才见王爷似乎有话未讲，不知是否需要属下转达？如无，属下这便告退。”  
“倒是忠心耿耿呢！”  
和也扯了扯嘴角，走到仁身边。仁下意识地想要后退以示恭敬，但却被王爷的眼神给制止了。  
“仁？”   
“属下在。谨听王爷吩咐！”  
仁习惯性地拱手行礼。和也知道这家伙死板的很，便俯身上前，温热的气息吐在他的耳畔：  
“叫我的名字。这是本王的命令。还有……”  
和也收回身子，看到仁露在外面的一双耳朵染上了羞赧，满意地咬了咬嘴唇。  
“陪我踢会儿蹴鞠吧！本王快闷死了！”  
“遵命。”  
※  
仁的球技，真的非常好，好到让和也不自觉停下玩耍的脚步，静静地看着仁将那小小的皮球把玩于股掌之间，任它在身体柔韧的流线之上肆意游走。   
“你还真是比赛有比赛样，表演有表演样的全才呢！”  
一球落地，和也由衷地叹道，情不自禁地鼓起了掌。   
“谢王爷夸奖！”   
仁拣起皮球，躬身向和也行礼。和也皱了皱眉。  
“我说过的，叫我的名字。你难道打算违抗本王爷的懿旨么？”  
和也骄傲地扬起下巴，露出紧绷的颈部曲线，以及上面跃动着的血脉。  
仁怔忪了片刻，终于还是低低唤了一声：  
“和也。”   
低沉的嗓音，因为面具的阻挡，添了一缕混沌。和也细细品味着传入耳膜的回声，只觉得仿佛心间有那么一根金属弦，因他这声轻唤，也跟着弹了一下。  
“声音很好听，本王喜欢你直呼我的名字。所以，再叫一遍吧！”  
【再让我，沦陷一次吧！】  
“是，和也。”   
※  
因着和也近些日子的收敛，球队里的淳也好些日子没见着他了。不过，现在的淳球员可无暇顾及这些——男子汉大丈夫的尊严，可比小王爷重要多了！  
现如今，球员们都不约而同地锁定了一个共同的奋斗目标——每周一次的测试比赛！  
这可是关系到一个星期的洗脚水——不对，是男人的面子问题呀！  
【不过，好像不管是输还是赢，那个“臭要饭的”都会包揽下所有工作呢！  
明明是女人家该做的事情，他为什么要争着抢着去做呢？】  
“这样子搞法，我们哪还能有斗志啊！”  
淳偶尔会和队友们在茶余饭后抱怨。这个时候，小圣一般都是一言不发地继续手里的杂务，不参与他们的话题。偶尔，他也会冷冷地回上一句：  
“你若是不喜欢，完全可以自己去打水，这样我还省点力气，可以多干些别的事情！”  
因为他总是这样一副不温不火的腔调，淳很不喜欢。   
“你这家伙真讨厌！”   
“没人让你喜欢我。”  
嘴上虽是针锋相对的，但每次淳都会因为能泡上水温正好的水而暗自感叹。  
【这家伙，不说别的，倒真的是个贤惠能干的人呢！  
如果不是因为他曾经偷过我们同人堂的包子，说不定，我可以和他成为好哥们儿……】   
想到这里，淳不禁叹了口气。  
“唉……”  
“大白天的，叹什么气呢？”  
刚冲完澡的小手走过来，在淳的榻边坐下。  
“没什么，只是想叹叹气，感叹一下而已！”   
【感叹一下因为和也的帮助，一下子飞进皇家球队的自己……  
感叹一下独自在外面奋斗的丸子哥哥……  
感叹一下那个臭要饭的……  
感叹一下那天下午同人堂里见到的青衣女子……  
感叹一下和也……】   
“淳，你在吗？”  
还真是说曹操，和也就到了——   
“你怎么来了？！”   
淳急忙站起来，把从屋外探出头来的和也请了进来。屋里的人见是王爷来了，乱糟糟的都要下跪行礼。和也急忙制止道：  
“今日本王微服私访，都不许行这些礼数。”  
虽然王爷亲自发话，但是大伙儿还是有点不敢。和也见此，便将淳单独叫了出去——小圣眼睁睁看着得到王爷“恩宠”的傻大个儿，神情复杂。  
※  
淳一出屋子，就见着了那天在铺子见到的戴着可怕傩面具的人。  
“这，这……”  
面具遮脸的仁看到淳，也不说话，自动退开到一边，将空间留给和也。和也温柔地看了他一眼。  
“我只是与他话些家常，你不用回避也可以。”  
仁摇摇头，自顾自地退到一边。  
和也撇了撇嘴，看向淳。  
“不会打扰你训练吧？”  
“当然。”  
淳将和也拉到一边，背对着仁，轻声问道：  
“话说，这是你们王府的侍卫吗？为什么总是带着一个这样可怕的面具，每次看着心里都有点毛毛的。”  
“他这人就这样，随他喜欢便是。”  
和也特意将声线调高了些——这话与其是在回答淳，倒不如说是说给王爷目光一直巡视着的面具侍卫听的，  
“他是斗山府智久少爷的贴身侍卫。”   
“那怎么贴到和也你身上来了？”   
※  
莉乃原本想着，难得小王爷最近如此收心，一直陪着自己，自己今天是不是应该仁慈一回，陪他出去散散心呢！  
谁曾想，大小姐蹦蹦跳跳地掠过一众卑躬屈膝的下人，径直往仁和府小王爷的卧房去也，却被门外尽忠职守的管家告知——  
“莉乃小姐，小王爷午后便出去了。”  
【什么？他居然……】  
莉乃顿时觉得心中一股无名火起。她的脸一下子就黑下来了。  
“和谁？去哪里？”  
因着身份的关系，管家同周边的侍女都不会靠得小姐太近，但即便如此，他们仍是被她周身散发的低气压给震得齐齐扑倒在地——  
“回小姐，王爷是同总管大人一同出去的。”  
“总管大人？”  
莉乃正想着，智久从外面寻进院来。  
“怎么了，我的小表妹？才出来没半柱香的时间，怎么又点燃怒火了？”  
少爷折扇“唰”地打开，凑近表妹，低声问道：  
“可是高高在上的小王爷，又惹恼了我们尊贵的表小姐？”  
“哼！”  
莉乃赌气地扭开头去，拒绝回答哥哥的问题。  
智久知道自己果然又猜中了，无奈地摆了摆手中的扇子，笑道：  
“我这不是还没来得及向您禀报，表小姐您就出来了嘛！他遣了仁陪同，自然会事先与我知会一声的。”  
见表妹依旧气得鼓起腮帮子，智久只得好言相劝：  
“怎么说他也是一朝王爷，有许多政务事情需要处理。再说，和也毕竟是男子，你当真将他关作了笼中囚鸟，怕是只能锁住其人。一个人若是对外头的世界心向往之，你又如何控制得了？”  
本来莉乃心想算了，但表哥这最后一句，却是她最不愿听的——诚然，即便她已入王府，做了王妃，但王爷的一举一动，又岂能是她可左右的？只是偏偏，她不甘心做那只能隐于人后的王妃……  
这样想法，她于是更加坚定地回嘴，道：  
“我若不能控制，便要他主动知会我！”  
※  
从球队出来，仁跟在和也身后，两人一前一后地走在熙熙攘攘的西大街上。因为自家的药铺也在这条街上，所以这段路之于和也这样的富贵人家来说，却是一点也不陌生。但是真正静下心来，在这街上同一般人那样闲逛漫步，小王爷倒是最近才兴起的。  
【或许对逛街开始感兴趣，还得感谢那个“同人堂”包子铺呢！】  
仁走在微微落后和也一点的位置，可以很清楚地看到，小王爷那不经意扬起的嘴角。忽然，走在前面的和也回过头来，冲着身后的侍卫莞尔一笑。  
“自由的感觉，真好呢！”  
没想到王爷居然会这么说，仁微微吃惊。但是转念一想，和也虽然贵为王孙，毕竟还只是个刚及弱冠的年轻男子，虽然早已开始接触政事，但骨子里的少年心性，却是需要苦苦压制才能隐藏起来的。  
仁这般想，低声回应：  
“属下自小跟随智久少爷左右，如今的一切都是少爷的恩赐。若少爷一天不还属下自由，属下是想也不会去想的。”  
“知你忠心耿耿。”  
和也忽然回头，直逼仁面前——仁急忙将身子微微后倾，以免碰着王爷的尊躯。  
“当心。”  
来人身上那股淡淡的药草香，不可避免地萦绕鼻间。仁偷偷的，贪婪地深吸了一口气。  
和也放慢脚步，主动同仁并肩而行——仁习惯性地想要放慢脚步，却被王爷的一记眼刀给制止了。  
“对了，你上次是怎么找到北街那包子铺去的？”  
“寻人是属下的本份之事。”  
仁并没有过多话语。和也知道他这死脾性，也懒得责备。他挺了挺胸膛，忽然就有了点平日朝堂上的气场。  
“那么今日，且领本王再去一回吧！”  
“遵命。”  
※  
一见小王爷大驾光临，丸子赶紧收拾出一张干净的桌子来。  
“两位请坐，来点什么包子？”  
和也伸长脖子，环顾了一下周围的几张桌子。  
“啊，我也要那个，菜肉包。然后再要两个豆沙的。仁，你呢？”  
和也笑眯眯地看着仁，两眼却是直直盯着那张可怕的面具，心想平日里没机会同他共桌吃饭，这下他要吃包子了，难不成还能戴着面具？  
【哼哼，看我不想办法让你卸了这面具去……】  
没想到，仁却只是端正地坐在座位上，丝毫没有点餐的打算。  
“属下不饿。”  
见自己的计谋落空，小王爷赶紧说道：  
“一个人吃多没意思啊！是吧，丸子？”  
丸子本来就有点怕那戴着傩面具的侍卫，现下被小王爷这么一问，只得呵呵傻笑。他转身从蒸笼里夹出和也点的包子，盛好在大碗里，再给两人各舀了一碗豆浆。  
“喝碗豆浆好了，也解解渴。”  
小心翼翼地将其中一碗豆浆推到仁面前，丸子正好也想向小王爷打听打听，自家弟弟近来可有好好训练。  
和也抓起一个热乎乎的包子，在手里颠来倒去的，嘴里还不停呼呼吹着气。  
“掰开两瓣会凉得快些。这样烫手。”  
丸子不好直接上去帮忙，便在一旁小声提点。和也照他说的，做出一个掰包子的动作来，忽然，他想到什么，不由得笑出声来。  
“我听说，丸子可是手把手，教这巷子里不知哪家的花魁凉包子的呢！”  
丸子被和也说得一惊，脑海里一下子就浮现出了小上那张清秀俊俏的脸庞——别说，仔细看来，“她”同面前这位小王爷，倒是有那么几分神似。  
“谁，谁说的。我怎么不，不……”  
丸子涨红了一张脸，结结巴巴地解释。就在这时，一个混混模样的人强硬地插了进来，生生打断两人的对话。  
“你！是这儿当家的？”  
“我是。”  
知道来者不善，丸子急忙赔笑着问道：  
“客官，有什么关……”  
一个混混一肘子就撞翻了炉子上的一摞蒸笼，白花花的包子一下子就撒了整地。  
“哎哟，我的包子！”  
周围的食客一见这样，纷纷起身，四下跑走了。  
“你们！”  
丸子朝着一个混混扑过去，就要和他拼命，却被那混混一个猛劲儿，狠狠地搡到了地上去。  
“哎哟！”  
“这就是爷的关照！弟兄们，给我砸！”  
“这些家伙是要反天了吗？！”  
和也看不过去，拍案就起——仁急忙按住他的手。  
尽管只是再平常不过的肌肤相亲，但因着仁那带茧的掌心传来的温热，和也的脸不合时宜地发了烫。  
这边，愤怒的丸子从地上爬起来，又再次朝那些混混扑了过去！  
“我跟你们拼了！你们这帮恶棍！”  
他扑到一个混混身上，照着那粗实的手臂就是狠命一口！  
“嗷！滚你个蛋！”  
“啊！”  
丸子惨叫一声，被那个为首的混混飞起一脚，踹出去好几步远，桌子蒸笼什么的，全被撞飞了去！  
说时迟那时快，忽然，一记尖锐的剑锋，直直地逼在了那个混混的喉头！  
“你……”  
面具下的男子一言未发，但周身散发的那股凌厉气势，却令围观的人望而生怯，丝毫不敢靠近。  
“老，老大……”  
旁边几个混混见这般情景，谁也不敢上前解救他们的头头。那混混头领被剑直逼要害，虽说还没刺进去，但也足以吓得他手脚发软，扑通一声跌倒在地！  
“好汉饶命！好汉饶命！”  
和也走过来，照着地上那个混混厉声骂道：  
“你们这帮败类！有上家的速速报来！”  
说罢，仁看了和也一眼，却是把剑收了回来。  
“趁我还不想见血，滚。”  
谁知，就在这时，后面忽然快步冲上来了一个混混，挥刀照着一旁全无防备的和也后背砍去——  
“小心！”  
丸子尖叫一声的同时，仁回身，一手将和也扯到身后，另一手迎着刀风，架起剑抵挡上去！  
“啪嗒！”  
结果那副可怕的傩面具，还是被两人强大的抗力震得裂开两半，从仁的脸上跌落下来，摔在了地上——  
“总管大人！”  
混混们一见面具下的真人，各个哪还有刚刚的气势，早吓得跪倒在地，将自己的主子招供了去！  
和也一听，便知这帮混混是斗山府里的人——不用想，能派出死士来干砸人店铺这种鸡毛蒜皮的勾当之辈，除了自己那刁蛮任性的未婚妻，还能有谁！  
不过，此时的他，却无暇顾及其他——因为，他已经完全被面具下的真仁，迷住了！  
如深潭一般不见底的眼眸，高挺的鼻梁，还有眼底那颗若隐若现的泪痣……  
和也忽然记起，自己还很小的时候，母妃曾让道士给自己和哥哥算命。那道士说，  
“小王爷会和带泪痣的人，有很深的羁绊。”  
怔怔地看着面前的美男子弯腰拾起地上的烂面具，和也的心底只这么一句话——  
【今生若犯桃花，除你无他……】  
※  
不多时，斗山府的两位主子也闻风而至——当然，莉乃是被表哥不由分说，从屋里强行拽出来的。  
包子铺上，和也背着双手，直挺挺地站在那里。仁立在他身后，眼下盯着那帮齐齐跪在地上的混混。一旁的丸子想去收拾，却被和也制止了，只得傻站在那里，看着满地的包子干心疼。  
“属下该死！王爷受惊了！”  
智久急急赶过来，扑通一声跪倒在烂摊子上，一双大手同时用力地将还在那里扭捏的表妹一把按倒在地！  
“痛！”  
从小养尊处优的大小姐哪里遭过这种待遇，委屈的泪珠当即便滚了出来。只是这一次，无论是他表哥，还是他家仁总管，都不会出面帮她。  
至于此时立身在她面前的和也王爷，就更不会予以宽容了！  
和也根本不看莉乃，只是站在她面前，冷着声，道：  
“去把铺子收拾好，散了的东西全部拣起，归回原处。”  
“什么？”  
不止是莉乃，就连智久听见这话，也有些不可置信。纵观周围，稍远一点的位置，聚集在那里看热闹的百姓们，更是指指点点。  
丸子怕场面待会儿无法收拾，悄悄挪开步子要去收拾，当即被王爷的一记冷冰冰的眼刀扎中脑门——  
“本王在此，谁敢抗令？”  
见此情景，智久赶紧推了一把旁边还不开窍的妹妹，低声喝道：  
“快去，听见没？”  
被王爷和哥哥的双重目光死死盯着，周边还有那么多路人的窃窃私语，莉乃现下就是想发小姐脾气，怕是也发不出来了。无奈，她只得红着眼眶，狼狈地从地上爬起来，开始把散落一地的包子，一个一个地拣起来……  
和也见她还算明事理，回过身，背着手，面对一直立于自己身后的仁。  
【方才，真是多谢你了！】  
仁回望他，微微颔首，眼神如流水一般温柔。  
【你没事，我就放心了。】


	6. 金佛推磨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蹴鞠九式 之 第五式
> 
> 心烦意乱未婚妻无意失足危险境地  
> 众里寻他千百度青楼重遇失散皇兄

※  
一听说居然有人敢来砸自家包子铺的场，淳当时就把肺给气炸了！   
“那帮鸟人凭什么！凭什么！我们可是辛辛苦苦正正当当赚钱的！凭什么！”  
二话不说，淳掉头就要找和也理论去。丸子急忙拽住他。  
“你干什么去？还嫌惹的麻烦不够多吗？”  
“我哪里惹麻烦了！明明就是她不对！既然是王妃，那就请王爷多加管教才是！”  
“拜托，你给我消停一点好不好！”  
丸子狠狠地瞪了弟弟一眼。  
“咱们就是普普通通的老百姓，别惹那么多是非上身行不行？再说，这次小王爷可是动了真怒，还让那大小姐亲自帮我把打翻的东西一件一件收拾起来，你还想怎么样？”  
听到哥哥这么说，淳的心里总算平衡了些，但他还是嗤了一声：   
“切，又是她！”  
“好啦！”  
见弟弟的脾气总算收敛了些，丸子赶紧趁热打铁，拍拍他的肩膀，顺便往他嘴里塞了一个没有掉在地上弄脏，还带着些热气的肉包。   
“我这儿没事，你快回去吧！等会儿被教头发现就不妙了！”  
※  
虽然今天大小姐放下了尊贵的架子，一点一点地把砸在地上的物什都收起来，但是像她这种从来都十指不沾阳春水的尊贵人物，说是帮忙，自然也只能帮倒忙而已。  
所以最后，丸子还是恳请小王爷高抬贵手，将手上挂彩、脸上挂泪的大小姐给护送回府，余下的自己收拾便是。  
好不容易才把弟弟哄回球队乖乖训练，丸子见天色已暗，便开始一个人重新收拾被折腾得乱七八糟的铺子  
“十二、十三……嗯，掉了十四只包子。三……四……五……碗砸了六个……”  
丸子举着扫帚，仔仔细细地将铺面所辖地上的碎碎都清扫干净，又找来卖菜的王婶特意剩给自己的箩筐，将破了的锅碗瓢盆都装了进去。  
就在这时，一只衔着碎碗片的纤纤玉手举到了丸子面前。  
“小上？！”  
丸子没想到小上居然会挑这个时候来，吓了一跳。等他回过神来，赶紧取走小上手里的碎瓷片，生怕“她”把一双漂亮的手给割了。  
“你，你怎么来了？”  
“想……你……”  
小上歪着一张泛红的脸，看了看已经被收拾得差不多的铺子。  
“怎……么……这……样……”  
心疼地摇了摇头，小上蹲下身子，主动帮丸子继续拣地上的碎片。  
“诶你别，小心……”  
丸子话音未落，就听到了小上的呻吟声──   
“痛！”   
丸子急忙放下手里的东西，跑过来，执起小上的手。  
“我看看我看看……”  
“出，血，了……”  
小上嘟起一张红唇，主动将被割破的手指举到丸子面前。  
“真是的，叫你不要弄了！看，不听话吧！”  
丸子又是心疼又是责备，下意识地就抓着小上的手，像平时自己割破那样，凑到嘴边吮住！  
“嗯……一昂（痒）……”  
【他在吮我的手指……  
好痒……好羞……】  
吮了一口，丸子忽然发现情况不对，急忙放下小上的手，顺便用自己还算干净的那截衣袖替“她”擦了擦。  
“抱歉，粗惯了。”  
小上顶着一张红苹果，看着丸子。男子被“她”看得不好意思，低着头，两眼只看她的手。  
“还疼吗？”  
小上摇了摇头。“她”把受伤的手指纳入自己口中，轻轻吮了一下，然后把那手指碰了一下丸子厚厚的嘴唇。  
“我，们，亲，了……”  
“她”笑了，脸上满是羞赧的红晕。丸子则是老脸“嘭”的瞬间通红！  
“这，这……嗯？！”  
小上凑到丸子面前，轻轻地吮了一下他的厚唇，然后，轻轻靠进还没缓过神来，只知道老脸通红的丸子怀里。   
【我，我没在做梦吧？  
祖宗！苍天！快告诉我，今天到底是怎么了？】  
怀里的人一字一句说道：  
“今天……我……看，到，有，人，欺，负，丸子……”   
好不容易才从神魂颠倒中回过神来，丸子听出了小上话里的心疼，急忙拍拍“她”的肩膀，示意“她”不要担心：  
“没什么……我们这些平民百姓都是被欺负惯了的……”   
谁知，小上一听他这么说，登时把头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的。   
“他，们，都，是，坏，人！欺，负，丸子，的都，是，坏，人！”   
小上退开丸子的怀抱，气呼呼地看着对面这个不解风情的愚笨男子。“她”身上带着一股不同于一般青楼女子的浓重脂粉气，更象是一种，从肌肤里自己透生出来的，淡淡的清香——丸子被这香气熏着，竟忍不住俯下身子，鬼使神差地啄了一下目之所及的那两瓣鲜艳欲滴的丰润。   
“嗯……”   
意外的，小上没有任何抗拒，反而伸出双手，圈住丸子的脖子，闭上眼睛回应他的吻。   
迷蒙的月光透过薄云映了下来，在拥吻得难舍难分的两人身上撒下点点斑驳。  
※  
巷子里，最靠近街面的这一间房间，正是小上位于“杰”的厢房。从这里，可以很清楚地看到街对面的同人堂。  
街对面，收拾得差不多了的包子铺里，丸子搂着小上的腰，小上圈着丸子的脖颈，两人在月光下吻得难舍难分。  
“嗯……”  
虽然栖身青楼，但卖艺不卖身的小上还从未同人这般缠绵拥吻。丸子的吻虽然生涩，两人还时不时笨拙地磕着对方的牙齿。但小上还是被吻得两脚发软，几乎站立不稳。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
感觉小上似乎有点支撑不住，但又不舍得这么快让自己的美梦结束，丸子一边搂着小上，一边将“她”带到一旁还未收起的长凳前。  
“小心……”  
“嗯……”  
天上，月亮悄悄隐进了云层──是因为看到了缱绻缠绵的两人，不想打扰吧？   
“小上……”  
长凳上，小上搂着丸子的脖子，顺从地横坐于丸子的大腿之上。丸子圈住小上的腰，两人静静地靠在一起，等待着时间将彼此紊乱的气息慢慢平复。  
“丸……子……”  
小上歪着脑袋，靠在丸子的肩上，感觉自己仿佛做了一场甜蜜蜜的美梦。  
“怎么了？”  
丸子的声音不大，温温柔柔的，如流水一般。只可惜，这溪水刚开始淌动，就被街对面的一声口哨给无情地截住了！  
“咻！”  
常年为客人抚琴的小上对音律之事极其敏锐，她一下子就辨别出了哨声的来源——“她”抬头看向对面二楼，自己的厢房。  
果然，小雅正努力把脑袋探出窗外，不停对着这边挥舞手绢。  
“小上！老妈子找了！”  
“糟糕！”  
丸子一听这话，急忙把小上抱起来，将“她”放到地上。  
“你要回去了。”  
“嗯。”  
又在青年怀里蹭了好一会儿，小上才依依不舍地往街对面跑去。   
※  
莉乃现在很烦，前所未有的烦。  
“本小姐就算不是金枝玉叶也好歹是大家闺秀，和也哥哥居然当着这么多人的面，让我去帮那个什么丸子收拾他那简陋的包子铺？！简直就是奇耻大辱！”  
一想到自己居然要对一个粗布衣低声下气，还被那些脏兮兮的破罐烂瓦划破了纤纤玉指，莉乃真是越想越气，干脆“哗啦”一声，把茶几上的杯盘全扫到地上去！   
“乒里乓啷！……”   
门外的侍女听到响声，急忙跑了进来。   
“表小姐，您没受伤吧？”  
“受伤，受伤，本小姐受伤的时候，你们这些下人一个两个都死哪里去了？！”  
“表小姐息怒！”   
侍女们知道自家大小姐现在正处在气头上，赶紧刷刷地都跪在了地上——和也一进门，就看到这副男女奴仆跪倒一片的光景。虽说他贵为王孙，家中奴仆无数，但是这样动不动就摆出架子责罚下人的行为，他是绝不会做的。  
他当即皱起了眉头。  
“这又是怎么了？”  
一见小王爷驾到，原本面朝莉乃跪着的侍女们急忙调转膝盖，又朝着和也开始磕头。  
“参见小王爷！”   
“都起来吧！”   
王爷一声令下，饶是有通过眼神象征性地征询莉乃的意见，也不过形式尔尔——斗山府上下虽不在仁和府地盘上，但除了面前这刁蛮的表小姐，还有那不愿轻易摘下面具的古怪侍卫，又有谁敢违抗当朝王爷的指令呢？  
于是，侍女们也乐得王爷解围，看了看表小姐略有好转的脸色，谢了恩起身。  
“谢王爷！”   
莉乃看了看和也，又看了看一旁的仁。仁低着头站在一边——自从上次被看到了真面目后，和也就再也不准他戴那个可怕的傩面具了。  
莉乃挥挥手，示意屋内闲杂人等统统退下。  
“都退下吧。”   
“是。”  
仁跟随着侍女们一起，同屋内的两位主子颔首示意，也准备退出去。  
“仁总管，也要离开吗？”   
和也下意识地问了一句——回头，就见莉乃正理所当然地看着自己。  
“难道和也哥不是来看我的吗？”  
“可是，这不妨碍吧？”  
仁本想接下和也的话，却被莉乃抢先说道：  
“仁是我们家的下人，我难道没有支配他的权力吗？”  
下人……  
和也不着痕迹地皱了皱眉。仁见此势，向两位主子微微作揖，道：   
“表小姐，小王爷，您们慢聊。小的在外面候命。”  
抬起头，正对上和也深深的一眼。仁回看王爷一眼，不作多留，反身退出厢房，带上了门。  
※  
女孩子往往这样——若是前一刻还令自己气得花容失色的心上混蛋，后一时却出现在自己面前，那这前一刻的恼怒，是可以登时烟消云散的。  
“和也哥哥……”  
莉乃的语气娇滴滴的，委屈地走到和也身边，伸手去拽他的衣袖。  
“和也哥哥？”  
只可惜，和也的思绪似乎还停留在刚刚出去了的仁那里，直到未婚妻的恼怒再度回炉，高声提醒，他才游魂归位。   
“和也哥！”   
“怎么了？”  
急忙将视线摆回到未婚妻身上，和也换上温柔的笑颜，摸了摸莉乃的手。   
“和也哥在想什么？魂不守舍的！”   
“没什么。”   
和也淡淡道，牵着莉乃绕过地上的碎瓷器，在茶几前坐下。  
“你看你，又发什么脾气？多无辜的茶具，这么好的一副茶盘，皇上可是念着你才送给你的，就这么被你给碎了。”  
“还不都是因为你？”  
莉乃的眼角噙着泪花，将右手举到和也跟前。   
“怎么了，手？”   
这么明显还看不到？莉乃心中更气，直接把手戳到和也脸上。和也急忙握住她的手腕——果然，莉乃食指边上一道小小的划痕。   
“真是的，怎么这么不小心！”  
和也说着，从袖口取出随身携带的小药盒。莉乃带着哭腔控诉：  
“你见过哪家大小姐在街上帮一个粗布衣收拾摊位的？！还当着这么多百姓的面！脸都没了！”  
和也没有说话，只是轻轻柔柔地替她的伤口擦上药膏，用绷带包好，扎上一个小小的漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
“好了，这样就不容易感染了！”   
莉乃看了看那蝴蝶结，主动靠进和也的怀里。和也伸出手，轻轻搂住她。   
“和也哥哥……”   
“嗯？”   
“你变了……不像以前那样宠着我，护着我了……”   
和也叹了口气，将莉乃搂紧在怀里。   
“那是因为莉乃那时还小啊！当然要宠着你，护着你咯！你现在大了，可不能再像小时候那样任性……”  
“啪！”   
和也话未说完，脸上就多了一个清脆的鲜红掌印。  
莉乃气呼呼地推开和也，眼里噙满泪水。   
“姑父姑母这般教导我，我敬他们的养育之恩。表哥这样教训我，我只当他是我的兄长。可是你呢，为什么你也要用那些三从四德的规矩束缚我？为什么要像他们那样对我说三道四！我可是你的未婚妻呀！是要和你过一辈子的人啊！”   
说完，莉乃用袖子掩住涕泗横流的脸，头也不回地冲出了屋子。  
“小姐！”  
守在门口的仁听到屋里的动静，正准备进屋看看，不料却正好撞上突然冲出来的莉乃，急忙侧身让过。  
派出手下跟紧表小姐，仁转身跨进屋内——屋里，和也正站在桌子旁，单手捂着被扇了耳光的那半边脸。  
“你没事吧？”   
和也站在那里，定定地看着仁。   
【你的眉头为什么蹙起来了？你的神情为什么这么紧张？你是不是在担心我？】  
沉默着对视了片刻，仁才讷讷地问了一句：  
“你的脸……”  
和也笑着摇了摇头。  
“放心，没什么大碍的。我可是药铺的掌柜，还会照顾不了自己吗？倒是莉乃……”   
说到这个麻烦的未婚妻，和也只觉得那半边脸热辣辣的疼。  
“放心。我已经派人跟着她了。”   
“那就好……”  
※  
今天是球队每月一日的难得休假，大伙儿不是回家就是出去玩，淳反正闲在球馆里也没别的事做，自然是要回来同人堂给哥哥打下手。  
当然，向来疼爱弟弟的丸子才不敢累着未来的球王。  
“还是我来吧！你坐那儿吃点东西就好。别把身子给扭了，回头没法训练，我可担不起这罪名哟！”   
知道哥哥是怕自己太辛苦，可淳才不这么想。他摆了摆手，挑完水又去收拾桌凳。  
“我们那儿每日要干的事情，可要比这儿多得多了！”  
“是吗？”  
丸子还以为弟弟在皇家球队里只需训练踢球，却不想他还有劳务要做。  
“那可辛苦了！更要休息一下。快，你坐在那儿就好。我反正一个人干惯了，忙得过来的。”  
淳嘿嘿一笑，坐在刚刚擦好的长凳上。  
“怎么说，咱也是干苦力出身，有功底在那儿的嘛！”  
丸子笑着摇了摇头。淳接着说：  
“对了，哥你猜怎么着？那个从前抢过我们包子的那个臭要饭的，居然跟我一起，在皇家球队里混呢！”   
“臭要饭的？”  
虽然对弟弟说的这个人没什么印象，但丸子还是认真提醒：  
“人家好歹是你的队员，别整天臭要饭的臭要饭的叫，让人听着多不好啊！”   
淳瘪了瘪嘴，没有说话。   
其实，相处了一段时间，对小圣的为人，大家是有目共睹的。   
【仔细想想，好像他也没那么讨厌吧？  
干活那么积极，总是抢着帮咱们干，做饭又好吃，帮我们打洗脚水，还会针线活儿，跟个巧媳妇儿似的……】  
淳想着想着出了神，再回过神来的时候，抬头却见那个讨厌的大小姐！  
【上次的事儿还没找你算账，你倒好，自个儿送上门来了！】  
淳“噌”地一下站起来，吓得旁边的客人都怔了一下。丸子又怎么会认不出那位尊贵的大小姐，急忙过来。  
“小姐，想买点包子，还是喝碗……”  
“哥，别理她。”  
淳大手一拦，将丸子拉到身后。   
“对不起，我们这里招待不起贵客！您请回。”  
因着身高的优势，淳立在莉乃跟前就跟堵墙似的。莉乃知道他肯定是要同自己理论上次砸了包子铺的事，当即一拂粉袖，斜眼而去。  
“本小姐大人有大量，不同你们这些粗人一般计较。”  
“你！”  
淳最见不得的就是这种趾高气扬的德性，瞪大眼睛就要上前揍人——丸子赶紧拉住他，死死按住他的手。莉乃见势不妙，脸上不动，脚下却加快步伐，直往对面的“酒楼”——杰，走了过去。  
※  
莉乃虽然时常四处胡闹嬉戏，但花柳地界，是从来不会踏进一步的。所以她对青楼酒坊也无特别概念。见那巷口的旗帜招摇得很，她只当那儿是一般的小酌之地——结果她前脚刚踏进“杰”，不好的预感就掀得她眼皮直跳！  
这边，仁也收到了负责一直跟着莉乃的下属来报：  
“总管大人，小姐进了北街一家名为‘杰’的青楼！”  
“什么？！”  
一直在主位上坐立不安的智久惊叫一声。  
“仁，快去备马。这丫头真是要闯大祸了！”  
一旁的和也虽然心焦，但他听到“青楼”二字的第一反应，却是——  
【北街？莫不是淳说的常与他哥哥往来的头牌所在之处？】  
意识到自己的“寻人记”或许会有重大进展，和也竟隐隐感到一丝兴奋。他敛去面上的激动，也赶紧跟着智久和仁一同出发。  
※  
且说“杰”这边，小上正在厢房内，细细倾听古琴的音色，为今晚妈妈吩咐必须接待的贵客准备琴谱，忽听外面传来一阵骚动！  
【出什么事了？】  
虽然知道凑热闹容易惹是非上身，但小上直觉这次屋外的喧嚣不同寻常——好奇心驱使之下，小上起身走到门边，悄悄拉开一条门缝──  
“小上！”   
小上刚把脸凑向门缝，忽然就见小雅的脸瞬间在门外放大来！小上被她这么一吓，整个人跳了起来！  
“小上，快让我进去！”   
小雅一边回头看屋外的情况，一边着急地以手推门想要进来。小上见她这样，急忙侧身让出一条路来。   
等小雅冲进来，掩上房门，长长地呼出一口气，小上比着手势问：  
“外面怎么了？”  
“那个女的，你看到了吗？就是上次我们看到的帮你的那个意中人收拾铺子那个大小姐！”   
意中人啊……   
听到小雅这样形容丸子，小上的脸都羞红了。  
【不过她一个姑娘家家的，怎么上这种地方来了？】  
小上还在想着，忽听小雅在一旁着急地直跺脚。  
“糟糕！老妈子带着鄂大人往这边来了！”  
别看那鄂大人是当朝礼部侍郎，可也不过一个酒肉之徒，光是小上，就已经给他弹过好几次琴。那家伙，每次都借着酒劲企图对自己动手动脚，要不是自己的头牌身份有妈妈护着，还指不定得被他怎么欺负呢！  
于此同时，外面也传来了女子的尖叫声：  
“啊！你干什么？！”  
“啪！”   
一记清脆的耳光，打断了所有人手里的活计：伙计们停下了在擦桌子的抹布，食客们停下了在夹菜的筷子，已经找好伴的主顾们也停了下来，就连已经自动自觉推开小上房门的鄂大人，也毫无例外地停了下来——小上和小雅趁机从厢房里跑了出来，一下子撞开堵在门口的鄂大人，向着人头拥挤的厅堂跑去。   
厅堂里，莉乃不停地用手拍打着自己被酒客扯皱了的衣服，嘴里骂个不停：   
“无耻！禽兽！”   
且料，被她扇了耳光的男人更来劲了！他一把推开前来劝阻的龟公，气势汹汹地向莉乃身上逼去！  
“爷我就是禽兽，怎么样？！”   
见此情形，原本忙着给鄂大人带路的老鸨也不能放置不管了。她招呼一旁的小翠过来陪着鄂大人，自己则匆忙堆上笑脸，从二楼赶下来。  
“哟，辛大人，可别气坏了身子不是？来来来，我这儿漂亮的温柔的姑娘有的是！咱们不跟这种不识抬举的丫头片子一般计较。”   
岂料，这辛大人却是冷冷地推开了老鸨。  
“老妈子，你这儿的姑娘哪个不上眼？不过今天，大人我还真要好好调教调教这个不听话的！让她懂点规矩！”  
说着，他一手就擒住了正欲逃跑的莉乃的手腕，一把将她整个人扯进怀里。  
“救命啊！来人啊！快放开我！”  
就在这时──   
“仁和府和也王爷、斗山府智久少爷到！”   
伴随着一声高呼，和也、智久，还有跟在智久身边的仁走了进来——就这一瞬间，筷子也掉了，碗也翻了，茶杯也打了，就连不怀好意的毛手毛脚，也哆嗦得直敢匍匐在地。   
“参见王爷！”   
看准这个机会，莉乃狠命踹了辛大人一脚，趁他吃痛松手之际，飞一般地扑回到和也身边！  
“呜呜呜，你们怎么才来！我差点，差点就……”  
智久急忙把自己的心肝表妹拉到身后护着，仔细检查她的脸庞和手腕。  
“没事吧，你？真是要吓死表哥才甘心！”  
“那个家伙……”  
一看到最宠自己的表哥，莉乃忍不住啜泣起来。   
辛大人战战兢兢地抬起头，却只看见了和也微微上扬的彩云靴尖。  
“小……小王爷……”   
“别来无恙啊，辛大人！”   
全场鸦雀无声。鄂大人虽在楼上，但也早已吓得趴在地上直打哆嗦了。和也挑眉，环顾全场一周，正好瞅见那肥胖的哆嗦身影。  
“哟！鄂大人也来了呀！”  
“王，参见王爷。”  
鄂大人吓得扑通一声跪倒在地，连连对着厅里的小王爷磕头。  
“让本王好好瞧瞧，这儿还有多少有闲之人？将朝政议事的大好时光用于寻花问柳此等风雅之事？”  
和也边说，眼睛同时快速地扫过脚上跪满的一片。  
【会是在这里吗？  
头牌的话，虽还未到夜里，但妆容着装总该胜过一般姑娘……】  
这么想着，和也的目光迅速锁定在跪于楼梯旁不远处的一名丝制彩衣女子身上——  
“你！起来一下！”   
小雅微微抬头，发现和也正立于跪在自己身边的小上面前。她轻轻推了推头低得快埋到胸前去的小上。   
“小上，王爷叫你呢！”   
小上又怎会感觉不到头顶那直直的非要逼着自己抬头不可的严厉视线。只是，“她”如果抬起头来……  
最终，“她”还是战战兢兢地，将头抬了起来──  
“她”的眉，“她”的眼，“她”的轮廓……  
和也定定地看着跪在地上的人，直直地看着“她”。忽然，他扑通一声跪倒在地，两行热泪，就这么淌了下来！  
“叩见皇兄！”


	7. 旱地拾鱼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蹴鞠九式 之 第六式
> 
> 爱人竟是男儿身棒打鸳鸯左右为难  
> 断袖之癖起争议兄弟不和雪上加霜

※  
和也王爷竟在青楼寻回失散多年的同胞哥哥，如此轰动的消息一出，当天便传遍了京城。一时间，坊间传言四起，有的说这王爷有男作女扮之癖，恐有断袖之好；有的说他潜伏东京十数年，是为了一报当年错失帝位之仇；甚至还有说那同人堂不是一间普通的包子铺，而是由前朝太子手下的一帮死士结成的秘密组织……  
朝廷里，更是传出当年狸猫换太子一案中的“太子”不是别人，正是这失踪多年的龙也王爷，这般悚人论调！  
“皇上！此等言论当真岂有此理！”  
朝堂上，和也忍无可忍地出列启奏：  
“去年大旱，京城周遭十三县均颗粒无收。如今皇上正欲减轻赋税，普施仁政，以缓解百姓之苦。在此关头，若有不当言论流出，必将动摇民心，扰乱朝纲，是以惶惶终日而不得安心，易出叛乱。”  
一旁的枢密使大人也赶紧出列。  
“皇上，王爷所言极是。此等诋毁我大宋天子之人，岂可纵容？望陛下明察！”  
庙堂之上，党羽之争实在常见。果不其然，就有大臣冷嘲热讽：  
“枢密使大人，我等听闻，那日事出您府上莉乃小姐误入烟花是非地。您这般靠近王爷，莫不是在向他表达解救千金的感激之情？”  
被戳中此事，枢密使大人是又气又羞——自家姑娘平日里耍耍大小姐脾气也就算了，居然会跑去那种地方，还要王爷亲自前往解救，当真是令他这个姑父无地自容！  
和也虽然年纪不大，但他入朝甚早，虽贵为王爷，也是受着朝堂之上的这些明枪暗炮过来的。只见他回过身子，冷冷地瞥了排在自己身后的几位大人一眼。  
“斗山府大小姐同本王青梅竹马，那日她受难，本王亲自前往解围，于情于理都不过分。几位大人与其有闲情逸致在此八卦，倒不如多些替皇上分忧。”  
嘴上这般强硬，但和也心底其实也没底的很。毕竟，那日是因为自己一时冲动，才没能控制住，叫出了声来……  
※  
因着小上先前时常光顾铺子的关系，丸子一时间，也成了附近食客茶余饭后议论的焦点人物。  
“丸子，看不出你还有这么一手，不但包子做得好，打马虎眼的工夫也不赖嘛！”  
“您说笑了。我一粗人，也就会做包子做豆浆。我要是打了马虎眼，你们还敢吃我的包子吗？”  
“话可不是这么说。你倒是好眼光。‘杰’本来就是这花柳巷里的高档货，你却更牛，一眼就相中了那儿的头牌！”  
一旁的人跟着打趣道：  
“就是，那头牌还是个小倌咧！”  
不说这个还好，一说到“小倌”，丸子的眉头不由得皱了起来。  
※  
和也下朝回来，第一时间便是直奔哥哥的厢房。  
“龙也哥？”  
在门外叫了几声，却不见有人出来应门。和也一边想着，哥哥是不是还在休息，一边放轻脚步，悄悄推门走了进去——结果他刚走进门，就见小上正端坐案前，一笔一划地写着什么。  
“吓我一跳！”  
凭小上对声音的熟悉程度，和也还在门外，他就已经听出来了。只不过，他也并没有因为和也进屋而抬起头来。  
和也见他这样，知道哥哥是要自己主动过去——果然，只见雪白的宣纸上，小上端庄清秀的大字跃然纸上。  
“我不言语，自领罚去。”  
和也当即“扑通”一声跪倒在冰冷的地板上。  
“哥哥，我知你是怪我那日太不慎重，居然众目睽睽之下与你相认。我也自知行为多有不妥，昨日父王已责罚过我。只是，一想到当时眼前之人竟是心心念念，十多年来一直苦寻无果的亲哥哥，我，我真的……”  
说到这里，和也不禁滚下泪来。看到和也紧握的双拳，小上轻轻叹了口气。他起身，蹲下来和弟弟持平。  
“过，去……莫……提……我……只……怕，你……会……招……致……”  
“等等，哥哥。你的声音，怎么？”  
小上笑笑，将和也扶起来，在榻上坐定，平静地回答：  
“十，多，年，没，说，了。在，青，楼，里，我，要，是一，开，口……就，暴，露……身，份，了……”  
和也看着哥哥脸上淡淡的笑颜，知道他是在安慰自己。他长长地呼出一口气，用力吸了吸鼻子，好不容易才把眼泪憋了回去。  
“哥！你真的长得好漂亮！”  
虽然在青楼里，这样的称赞小上已经听了不知多少年，可是这话从自己的亲人嘴里说出来，他还是不可避免地臊得满脸通红。  
“我，可，是，男，的！”   
“那又如何？”  
和也主动上前挽住小上的手臂。   
“瞧那魏晋风流，清秀妩媚之男子比比皆是。我们既是传承皇家优质血统，相貌出众是自然的。”  
说到“皇家”，小上的眼神黯淡了不少。他轻轻地叹了口气，无奈至极。和也以为他是在担心自己那天的莽撞之举会遭至不测，心里愈发自责。  
“哥，别想那些不开心的了。走，今日我带你去选些好布料，再做几件新衣裳。”  
小上摇摇头。  
“风……头……上……”  
“也是。”  
和也叹了口气，急忙换个话题。  
“对了，哥哥可有绸带？我替你重新绾一下头发。”  
小上点点头，起身从衣柜里取出一条挂起的深紫色绸带。和也拿过梳妆台上那面哥哥从小就开始用的小铜镜，递到小上面前。   
“很，乱吗？”  
小上对着镜子看了又看，还用手轻轻捋了捋头发。  
“一点也不乱哦！”  
和也笑道。虽然他贵为王爷，但如非盛大场合，一般的起居洗漱，他还是喜欢亲力亲为——或许正是因为这种从小养成的习惯，才让他在外人眼里，一方面不端架子，另一方面，却也是难以亲近的矛盾体。  
“哥哥现在的发型固然清秀，但既已恢复男儿身，就不要再梳女子的发式了。”   
小上点点头，任凭和也打理自己的一头长发。  
【是呢，现在的自己，已经不再需要刻意掩饰自己的男儿本质了。  
只是，恢复了男儿身，回到了王府，就再也见不到他了吧？】  
※  
自从那天见着小王爷八抬大轿地将小上带回府去，丸子觉得自己每天都过得浑浑噩噩的，仿佛丢了魂儿一样，只知道拼命地卖包子，卖包子，卖包子……  
“卖包子！新鲜出炉的包子！”  
【时间怎么过得这么慢？怎么这会儿太阳才当头照？  
唉，还有半天才能收工……】  
“卖包子！又大又香的包子！”  
一个熟悉的声音传入耳畔：  
“麻，烦，来一，个，菜，包一，个，豆，沙，包。”   
【神啊，难道是“她”回来了？】  
丸子猛地抬起头——果然，小上跟和也二人正笑盈盈地站在他面前。   
“你们……”  
和也的习性丸子是知道的，但是小上会不会端王爷架子，他可拿不准。不过，尽管他酝酿了好一会儿，但“参见王爷”那四个字，却象是跟他较起了劲儿，死撑着巴在牙缝边上，怎么也挤不出来。  
【小上不是王爷，不是王爷……】  
想再多也没有，毕竟，现在立于丸子跟前的，正是男装打扮的龙也王爷。虽然知道对面巷子里有不少娇柔无骨的小倌，但丸子从来没同他们正面接触过。他一直觉得，男子汉大丈夫，即使不顶天立地，也应该是铮铮铁骨，而不该是娇弱柔媚的。然而面前这换上了男装的小上，没有了先前的病娇，眉宇间多了一分英气，挥别了先前的柔弱，却因为额前垂下的一缕刘海，反而更显妩媚……  
丸子不由自主地，吞了口唾沫。  
在摊子前站了许久，只见一个顾着发呆，一个顾着笑，和也在一旁可看不下去了。他压低声音，凑到丸子耳边，轻道：  
“我们好不容易出来一趟，浪费王爷时间，你该当何罪？”  
说完，他摆正身子，清清喉咙，强行打破流动于两人间的诡异沉默。  
“怎么，不欢迎我们吗？”  
“岂，岂敢。”  
急忙将两位王爷请到座位上，替他们端来包子和豆浆。  
“诶？不是说要菜包嘛？怎么来的却是肉馅儿的？”  
和也掰开包子给丸子看。丸子吓得急忙转身去蒸笼里翻菜包。  
“不……不……用……麻……烦……”  
小上对着丸子的背影轻声说了一句，随即瞪了和也一眼，示意弟弟别瞎起哄。他抢过小王爷手里的半个肉包，默默地啃了起来。  
看到两人这般相处，和也无奈地叹了口气。他耸耸肩，两眼随意地向四周扫了一记——巷口，一记一闪而过的身影，让他不由起了疑心。  
【那不是淳经常说的那个“要饭的”吗？】  
※  
那日“王爷认亲”风波之后，“杰”真可谓是热闹了好一阵子。大约客人们都觉得自己“曾是王爷幕中之宾”，带着些隐秘的兴奋和侥幸，这段日子，来楼里听曲喝酒的客人，较之前又多了许多。  
原本就很受欢迎的小雅，现在每天要接待的客人更多了。幸好她现在也算得上是“杰”里的红人，不需要像下面的小辈那般，总是以身侍客。  
更何况，她早已心有所属，只是深知自己这样的出身，那样的贵公子，是不会愿意同自己举案齐眉，白头偕老的。  
【我总算还能时不时看上礼保公子一眼。但是小上，他原本就和丸子身份悬殊，现在这般，更是……】  
小雅一边给琵琶调音，一边在那儿胡思乱想。忽然，有人在外轻轻敲响她的房门。  
“哪位？”  
一般姐妹们敲门，都会直接报上名来——当然，小上不会说话。只不过，人家现在刚刚恢复了王爷的正身，再要到这是非之地来，可说不过去了。  
小雅放下琴，走到门边，轻轻推开一条门缝。  
“啊……”  
“嘘！……”  
门外之人示意小雅不要做声，快速闪进房间，合上房门。  
“民女该死！”  
小雅“咚”地一声跪倒在地，不敢抬头看那立于自己面前之人。  
“民女该死，不知王爷大驾光临！”  
小上急忙弯下身子将她扶起。小雅不敢，僵着身子跪在那里——见她这般，小上生气了，板起面孔，端出王爷架子来。  
“本……王……密硬（命）……令你……起……来！”  
小雅自从入“杰”为妓，从没听过小上说话。她一直当“她”是个哑女，现下忽然听见他说话，不由得吃了一惊！  
“你会说话？！”  
小上笑着点了点头，强硬地将小雅从地上拽了起来，拉到茶几旁坐下。  
“我……怕……被发……验（现）……十……多……年……没……说……”  
“难为王爷了。”  
毕竟身份摆在这里，小雅可不敢向从前那么“放肆”，连带着用词和语气，也跟着恭敬起来。不习惯被别人“王爷王爷”这么称呼——尤其是青楼里相互鼓励相互扶持多年的好姐妹，小上皱起浓眉，一字一顿地认真说道：  
“不，管我，是，什，么，身，份，我，都，是，小，上，是，小雅最，好，的，朋友……永……远……”  
小雅看着小上，眼前泛起迷雾。小上也不忌讳，直接执起袖子，轻轻替面前的清秀女子拭去落下的泪。  
“幸，好还，没，化，妆……花……脸了……”  
小雅不好意思地抿了抿嘴，低头自顾用袖子拭泪。  
“见笑了。”  
小上笑着摇了摇头。他坐直身子，两眼无意识地飘向那扇未合上的窗——楼下，还能听见那勤劳的汉子，在叫卖着各式各样的包子。  
小雅见他这般出神，眼神痴痴地盯着窗子那边，一眨不眨的，知他是在想丸子了。她试探着问了一句：  
“你，还有去找……”  
知道小雅在说丸子，小上急忙收回视线。他轻轻叹了口气，摇了摇头。  
※  
这一头的小上暗自神伤，另一边，收到小王爷“线报”的淳也急急赶回同人堂，努力想要劝住哥哥。  
“哥你说什么？要走？”  
哥儿俩从小生在东京，长在东京，虽说生活艰辛，每日起早贪黑卖包子，但早已习惯了这片土地。忽然被哥哥一说要背井离乡，淳自然是百般不乐意。  
更何况，自己现在可是皇家球员呐！  
这要是走了……  
“傻瓜。我只说我一个人走，你还是乖乖留在这里专心练球。不是说最近在选拔正式队员吗？你可得给咱家争争气。我约莫估算了一下，手里的这些碎银子，我自个儿搬到附近的镇上去，还是够的。”  
猜想哥哥是因为那头牌王爷的事，才突然萌生了出走的念头，淳冷笑一声：  
“哼，哥哥你这个孬种。”  
丸子不可置信地看着弟弟——别看这个弟弟长得人高马大的，从小可都是格外敬重自己这个做哥哥的。他们家爹妈去得早，兄弟俩相依为命，也是丸子把淳给一手拉扯大的。  
“你终于也学会骂哥哥了？”  
丸子回以冷笑，自顾自收拾台面。淳上前一步。  
“难道不是吗？哥，你实话告诉我，这般突然要走，是因为那个小上吧？”  
【是又怎样，不是又怎样呢？  
反正我俩，从一开始就注定没戏……】  
思及此，丸子的眼神不由得暗了暗。淳一看哥哥那样儿，就知道自己说中了。他鼓起勇气，直直望向哥哥。  
“哥，你不是喜欢他吗？”  
丸子想也不想便回了一句：  
“人家是王爷。”  
虽然这话一点没错，淳心里也清楚，即便是曾经落魄的金凤凰，像自家这种底层布衣的身份，也是绝不可能配得上的。然而他的心里似乎又倔着那么一股劲儿，鼓动着他……  
“最主要是因为他和你一样，同为男……”  
丸子觉得今天的淳有点不可理喻，他不耐烦地截断这场“喋喋不休”，板起脸命令道：   
“你还是顾好自己的事吧！快回去训练！”  
可是很显然，淳不打算那么轻易放过哥哥。  
“哥，如果他真的只是个青楼女子，你还会喜欢他吗？”   
“不会！这个回答满意吗？”  
难得丸子凶起来，黑着一张脸的模样淳还是第一次见。他怔了一下，随即也一股牛劲儿上来。他忿忿地骂了一句：  
“你太让我失望了！”  
看着弟弟气冲冲掉头离去，丸子也不知哪里来的脾气，竟也不顾周遭路人的目光，冲着他的背影高声喊了一句：  
“换作是你，你也不可能高攀得上小王爷的！”   
※  
正说到小王爷，小王爷那边就有了动静。  
“仁？你怎么来了？”  
虽然平日里智久少爷同他的宝贝小表妹就时常到府上走动。可今天这般，只仁一个人站在厅堂外，不见少爷和表小姐身影的情况，却是不多见的。  
而且，仁又戴起了傩面具，将他那张好看的脸，全都遮住了。  
【难道说，枢密使大人也……】  
果然，正如和也所料，仁恭敬地对他抱了抱拳。  
“小王爷，大人登门拜访，正在厅内同老王爷议事。”  
虽然知道因为厅堂的门正开着，里面的人可以清晰地看到屋外侍卫的一举一动，但当和也看到仁对自己做出个“请”的动作时，他还是没来由地觉得脊背一阵发凉……  
※  
和也一进厅堂，就见端坐正位的父王和母妃，还有座下的枢密使大人。  
“参见……”  
和也恭敬地向父王、母妃及客人一一行礼，但到枢密使大人这里时，惯常的鞠躬却被父王叫停了。  
“都已经要是一家人了，礼数可以省去些。”  
和也看看父王，又看看眉开眼笑的枢密使大人，还有规规矩矩立于大人身后的智久兄妹二人，那“世伯”二字，却是怎么也蹦不出来。  
【不想，一点也不想……】  
莉乃是自己从小一起玩到大的青梅竹马，一直想要呵护想要疼惜的青梅竹马。可是，和也只想和她维持青梅竹马的关系。  
身后，仿佛有一道灼灼的目光，正烧烤着自己微微发颤的脊背——这样的目光，居然让和也感到一丝丝安心。  
【是你在看着我吧，仁？】  
明明知道自己是在自作多情，可是和也还是希望，那个不喜露面的侍卫，会为了自己冲破点什么禁忌……  
见小儿子呆愣在那里，半天没个声响，完全没了朝堂上的那股王侯风范，老王爷不悦地皱了皱眉。  
“和也，你不小了……”  
“父王。”  
和也想要打断父王的话，但长辈又岂能允许？老王爷一记眼刀杀去，小王爷只好乖乖缩回脖子，安静听训。  
“你虽然已入朝有些时日，但总归还是资历太浅。枢密使大人既是朝廷重臣，又是资深前辈，论为官，论处世，绝对在你之上。”  
“王爷您过奖了。”  
“父王所言极是。”  
座下之人急忙起身鞠躬。老王爷摆摆手，示意他不必多礼。  
“我已迟暮，在朝中做不了太久。虽然顶着王爷的头衔，但手中权力毕竟受到许多来自皇上的制约。朝中有枢密使大人带着你，再加上智久的辅助，想必你也会在众臣之中，有所成就，成为皇上的左右臂膀。”  
“父王，如是此……”  
“另外……”  
老王爷直接打断和也的话。  
“莉乃也不小了。男大当婚女大当嫁，你与莉乃从小一起长大，相伴相知感情甚笃，若能成就夫妻，那当是天作之合。依我看，枢密使大人，不，该叫亲家了。”  
老王爷的目光投向枢密使大人及其身后娇羞的外甥女。  
“我看，我们两家不如趁早选个吉日良辰，把喜酒给办了吧！”  
“谢王爷！”  
枢密使大人喜上眉梢，急忙拉着莉乃鞠躬谢恩——然而，比起父王的满足、世伯和智久的欣喜、莉乃的羞赧，和也心里却是有一百一千一万个不情愿。  
他忽然，朝堂上之人鞠了一躬。  
“对不起，父王……”   
说罢，转身跑了出去。  
※  
仁站在王府后花园的假山前，有一下没一下地转着手里的箫。他平常惯用的剑，其实就藏在这箫中。  
剑是保护主人的工具，箫，则是娱乐自己的伙伴了。  
【他是王爷，肩负着王家的使命，又岂能任性而为？】  
他也不知自己为什么会想到这些。摇摇头，想要甩掉这些无谓的思绪。这时，有脚步声由远及近向这边而来。仁下意识地握紧手里的箫。  
“仁。”  
是从厅堂里跑出来的和也，脸色疲惫。  
“不是在议事吗？”  
仁不知道自己为什么会伸手去触碰和也微肿的眼眸——直到指尖触到王爷的肌肤，他才惊醒一般，急忙弹回手，背到身后。  
“抱歉。”  
和也摇了摇头，脸上飘过一丝淡淡的红云。  
“杂事太多，扰人心烦。”  
仁猜想和也在说的应该是刚刚厅堂外听到的“终身大事”，但他深知自己作为一个下人，是不应该也不能够过问这些的，只好顾左右而言他道：  
“作为王爷，日理万机是在所难免的事。”  
和也点点头，深深地叹了口气。  
“如果可以，真想当个普通人，然后，和喜欢的人一起，住在与世无争的桃花源里，只求共白头……”  
说罢，和也抬起头，望进仁深邃的双眸——他想从里面寻到答案。  
许久，仁眯起眼睛，轻声应了一句：  
“会的，会有机会的。”  
※  
知道自己这般落荒而逃，回头父王一定会狠狠教训自己。所以和也干脆做起缩头乌龟，躲回到楼上哥哥的房间去，只透过窗户，远远地看着父王陪同枢密使一行出门的背影。  
“犬子太不懂事了，丢人！”   
见王爷又气又恼，恐他伤了身子，枢密使脸上堆笑，客气道：  
“王爷言重了。毕竟是人生大事，我想贤侄考虑一下也是在情理之中的。”   
莉乃跟在智久后面，嘟着嘴不说话。原本在花园里的仁也走过来同他们会合。智久宠溺地摸了摸莉乃的头。  
“我们家这个，总是思考不经大脑的，以后入了王府，还请王爷费心了！”  
“哥！你就知道损我！”  
和也站在楼上，看着智久他们一行人跨出大门。他两手支在窗沿上，无奈地叹了口气。  
“唉……”   
“你……干嘛……躲……我……这……”  
是小上从王府后门绕了进来。虽然已经住回王府，但小上可谓是满身不习惯，一天到晚只想着出去，回到那条再熟悉不过的北街上去。老王爷和王妃只当他还在适应家里的环境，便也不多管。  
“龙也哥你回来了？”  
“嗯。”  
小上点了点头。  
“那……是……”  
小上认出了那个大小姐，就是之前大闹同人堂，害得丸子的血汗钱全赔了进去收拾烂摊子的坏人。  
“不……喜……欢……她……”  
“噗。”  
知道哥哥是因为什么事情讨厌莉乃，但一看到他鼓起腮帮子一副气呼呼的表情，和也就忍不住笑了出来。  
“哥，其实我也不喜欢她……”  
【可是，不喜欢就可以不在一起吗？】  
和也说完，自己也陷入了沉思。  
【不喜欢就可以不在一起的话，喜欢……】  
和也的目光再一次向窗外飘去——那个高大英挺的背影，那张掩人俊脸的面具，早已消失在沉重的红门之外了。  
【喜欢，就能在一起了吗？】  
※  
既然已经知道哥哥的口是心非，以淳的性格，自然是要撮合哥哥“嫂嫂”二人的——虽然“嫂嫂”是高高在上的王爷，但是自己不也有一个“得力助手”么！  
“话可说在前头，虽然龙也哥哥是非常喜欢你哥哥的，但是这事成不成，还得看他们俩。强扭的瓜不甜，再说，就算龙也哥哥只想当闲散王爷，可不代表我父王会放过他……”  
说到最后一句，和也不禁想起自己的婚事，声音渐渐低了下去。  
【哥，你自小比我受多了这么多苦，这一次，希望你能比我幸福……】  
于是乎，淳同和也二人共同策划了一起会面——  
于是乎，小上接到了一个任务：以和也的名义给淳送药王秘制的跌打药，并且要把药送到同人堂堂主——丸子手中。   
“话说和也，随便送点什么都可以啊，为什么还专门给我送这么名贵的药呢？”  
淳一边说着，一边把玩着手里精致的小瓶子。  
“笨蛋，当然是给你受伤的时候用啊！怎么说你也是我的好朋友嘛！不然像你们这种野蛮人啊……”  
能被高高在上的王爷当作朋友，淳已经觉得很满足了。   
“和也，谢谢你。真的。”  
※  
说得信誓旦旦要走要走的，但丸子心里还是抱着那么一丝小小的不舍。又在集市上磨磨蹭蹭了几天，他才好不容易打定主意，今晚收摊以后，就挥手告别这座东京城。  
结果，小上的出现，再次搅乱了他的计划。  
“卖包……你，你怎么来了？”   
小上为了不引起路人注意，特意去集市上选了件普通老百姓的粗布衣裳。看到丸子见到自己就别开脸，他以为是自己这身衣裳太难看了，不好意思地垂下头。  
“下……次……不穿……”  
“不，我没有……”  
丸子也不知该说些什么。  
“你来……”  
“哦！”  
小上忽然想起自己来找丸子所为正事，急忙从袖口的里袋取出一个包装精致的小瓶。  
“这是？”  
“和，也，让，我，给，你，弟，弟，的。”  
“哦。”  
丸子点点头，伸手去接那瓶子。小上也朝丸子伸出手——然而，两人的手刚碰上，丸子就急忙弹开了。  
幸好小上眼明手疾，赶紧两手接住那药瓶，才没让这一瓶祖传秘方白白浪费在地上。  
“那，那什么，其实你可以直接拿到球馆呀！他平时都在那里，几乎都不回来的。你正好可以去看看队员们的训练……”   
【果然，他还是不想和我……】  
知道丸子是铁了心要和自己断绝来往，小上只觉一阵揪心的疼痛。  
而此时，两人全然不知，躲在巷子里的淳跟和也，早就气得直跺脚，恨不得冲过去帮两人一把了！   
“哥哥真是白痴！”   
淳不禁骂出声来。和也抬手一敲他的脑袋。   
“嘘！会被发现的！不过还真是气人呢！龙也哥难道也不知道主动出击吗？他们两个是准备耗到什么时候？”  
同人堂这边，丸子和小上的交流正陷入瓶颈无法自拔──   
“还是，你，给，他，吧！毕，竟是，兄，弟。”   
“好，我会的。谢谢了！”   
这一次，小上刻意握住瓶子的后端，将前端的位置都留出来，以免再同丸子发生刚才那般的“肌肤之亲”。而丸子也心领神会地接过药，便继续陷入沉默。  
【说点什么吧，毕竟他现在是王爷，难得出来一次。】  
心中这么想，但丸子的身体此刻却是僵着的，仿佛被别人控制住的木偶一样，无法将自己的嘴巴撬开。  
最后，还是不死心的小上先开了口：   
“最……近，还，好？”   
“嗯……”   
“那，就好……可，以……吃……包……子吗？我有……钱……”   
小上说着，低头往袖子里掏钱。   
暗处，和也已经急得直跳脚了。  
“我说他们两个还是不是男人？！”   
“冷静！”  
这回，轮到淳安慰和也。   
“我哥就这德性！黏乎！”   
同人堂这边，小上接过热乎乎的包子，盯着丸子那修长的十指出神。  
“丸子，喜，欢小，上，吗？”   
【嗯……】   
丸子在心里拼命点头，但脸上依然没有过多表情。  
“如，果小，上，不，是，男，人，也不，是，王，爷只，是一，个，普，通，的，青，楼女，子，呢？丸，子……还，会，喜……欢，我……么？”   
这大约是重新开口说话以来，小上说的最长，最慢的一句话了。他仿佛用了全身的气力一般，以至于语毕，竟微微喘息。  
【会喜欢的，就算你是男人，是王爷，也会喜欢！一直都是，喜欢小上这个人！不管他是什么身份……】   
只可惜，丸子的这些内心独白，小上一句也听不到。他见丸子一直在那里低头不语，了然地点了点头。  
“记，得，把药，给，弟，弟，我先，走，了……”   
说罢，他转身离开了铺子，背对着丸子揉了揉眼睛。  
【等等！】  
丸子想要叫住他，嘴却怎么也打不开，手脚也动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着小上的背影，在人群之中渐行渐远……  
【就这样吧！以后，就好好地做个闲散王爷吧！】  
小上眨了眨眼，长长的睫毛沾去了眼前的迷雾。忽然，人群中一个躲躲闪闪的身影吸引了他的注意力……  
【这个人……好像……  
是他吗？他还活着吗？】  
那人见小上正望向自己，急忙掉头走人。谁知，小上竟快步赶了上来，伸手去够他的肩膀。  
“小圣？”  
那人一听小上喊自己的名字，急忙闪开小上的手，拔腿就跑。  
※  
“唉……”   
淳躺在床上，翻来覆去地睡不着。他干脆仰望着天花板，若有似无地叹了口气。  
“淳，还不睡吗？”   
旁边的小手转了个身，面朝淳这边。  
“该不会是肚子又饿了吧？”  
小手不说还好，被他这么一说，淳的肚子还真的应景地“咕”了一声。  
“噗……”  
淳不好意思地抓了抓头发。  
“好像真有点饿了！我去厨房转一圈看看。你要吃点什么吗？”  
“哈啊……”  
小手一边摇头一边打哈欠。  
“你早点回来。明天一早还有晨练呢！”  
“知道了。”   
※  
秋风萧瑟，吹在人的身上，已经有些冰冷的感觉。淳只穿了一件单衣，这会儿被风一吹，不由得双手抱肩，轻轻打了个哆嗦。   
厨房里，小圣正在准备明天的早餐。虽然一般蒸煮这些步骤都是四更天以后的事了，可是像揉面、剁馅这类前期工作，还得早些开工。  
【怎么办，被殿下认出来了。  
他居然还记得我……  
我原本只想着确认一下殿下是否安好……  
不过，既然他已经回到王府，那就好了。就是不知朝廷的人会不会翻出那陈年旧案来，那样的话，殿下可就有生命危险了！】  
小圣正蹲在灶边胡思乱想，忽听门口传来脚步声。   
“谁？！”  
随手揪下一个面团，小圣照着门口就扔了过去。   
“哇！”  
幸好门外的淳反应够快，急忙一个闪身避开了面团。  
“是你？臭卖包子的！”  
小圣见来人是淳，冷着一张脸，起身拍拍裤子上的灰。  
“你没事来做什么？！”   
“这里难道只有你能来吗？臭要饭的。”  
淳不再理小圣，直接绕过他，往灶台直奔而去。  
“嗯，好香……”  
淳循着香味，伸手就要去揭那冒着热气的锅盖——不知从哪里又飞来一个面团，“啪”地撞在他的手上。  
“哎哟！”  
淳怒目回瞪小圣。小圣则是拍拍手，无所谓道：   
“去，把面团拣回来！还有刚刚门外那个。”  
“凭什么！”   
“你不拣也行！反正不过是明早少两个包子吃而已。我是没所谓的。”  
“哼，谁扔的谁拣。”  
淳一扭头，正对灶台上的两个大白面团——看到面团上两个凹陷的小窝，他不由得想起了在进来这里之前，每天早上和哥哥一起揉面做包子的情景。  
【真是的，也不知那没用的哥哥现在怎么样了。】  
“喂，接着。”  
结果还是小圣跑去拣回了那两个面团。他用力将面团朝淳扔去——这一次，淳稳稳接住了面团，并且熟练地将它们揉进了灶台上的大面团里去。  
“你也会揉面？”  
圣有点惊讶地看着淳熟练的手法。淳得意地扬起下巴。  
“废话，不然你也不会叫我‘臭卖包子的’了！”  
淳一边揉面，一边将灶台上的碗递给小圣。小圣心领神会地接过碗，从锅里舀出一碗温水，递了回去。  
“话说臭要饭的，你躲在厨房里做什么？”  
“不然你以为你每天早上吃的是什么？”  
既然有人来搭把手，那小圣也乐得清闲了。他干脆擦干净手，一屁股坐在地上，靠着没生火的那边灶台，舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰。  
“那些都是你做的？”  
淳知道小圣有帮着球馆做杂工，但他一直以为，厨房是有专门的伙夫在负责呢！   
“说老实话，那些包子，挺不错的！”  
“真的？”   
“嗯。”  
淳认真地点了点头。  
“就比我们同人堂的差了那么一点。”  
“滚。”  
小圣一骨碌从地上爬起来，拍拍手，一屁股将淳顶开。  
“诶你好歹也让我拿个包子……喂，你的脸怎么红了？”  
“哎呀你好烦，快点滚回去啦！”  
“等等，我的包子！”  
淳眼明手疾，跳起来揭开蒸笼——正好，里面有两个温着的炊饼。  
“哈哈，拿到了。”  
“行了你拿了就快滚！”  
小圣气急败坏地想要拱开身旁的汉子，只可惜自己比起淳，身板实在是小了不止一点。淳一下子就把他摁倒在了地上。  
“臭要饭的，你的脸怎么红了？”  
淳挨着小圣坐下，把手里的包子硬塞了一个到他嘴里。  
“一个人吃多没意思，陪我吃嘛！”  
圣瞪了淳一眼，咬下一大口炊饼。淳和他并排靠在没生火的灶台前，也把炊饼一口咬下去了好大一个窝儿。  
“诶，你为什么要打杂呀？还是说，你本来就是在这里打杂的，然后教头见你球技还可以，就让你也跟着训练了？”  
“随你怎么想吧！”  
小圣很显然不打算回答淳的问题，但淳也明摆着不打算就这么轻易放过他。  
“我发现你真的是一个很奇怪的人耶！明明就只是个臭要饭的，怎么好像神神秘秘的总在做一些别人不知道的事情？还有啊，你这样又训练，又干活，不累吗？”  
不知怎么的，话匣子忽然就这么打开了。淳絮絮叨叨地讲着自己和哥哥卖包子的事，又讲到那两位王爷，还有自己那敢爱不敢说的没用哥哥……  
“我跟你说……”  
正说到兴起处，淳忽然感觉右肩的重量增加了。  
“呼……呼……”  
侧脸一看——  
【这个家伙，竟然就这么睡着了？】  
淳盯着小圣手上那半个炊饼，犹豫着要不要帮他吃掉。但纠结半天，他还是挪了挪肩膀，也找个舒服的姿势，两颗脑袋靠在一起睡着了。


	8. 双肩背月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蹴鞠九式 之 第七式
> 
> 春江花朝秋月夜烦恼王爷徘徊江边  
> 往往取酒还独倾冷俊侍卫邂逅斯人

※  
和也早有心理准备，知道那天在厅堂上自己的所作所为，虽没有明着说要拒绝这桩婚事，但无疑是狠狠地拂了老王爷的脸面。  
只是，他没想到莉乃居然会动作这么快——才从朝堂回来，那抹粉红色的身影已经堵在了王府门口。  
“莉乃？怎么不进去？”  
小王爷伸出手，想要将莉乃牵进府内，同时用眼神责备两个门卫——虽然小王爷不常发怒，但被他这么冷冷的一眼扫过来，守门的两个侍卫都吓得“扑通”一声跪倒在地。  
“王爷息怒。”  
“诶，王爷，何必牵连无辜的下人呢？是我执意要在此等候的。”  
莉乃摆摆手，示意两个门卫不必自责。她回望和也，面上的表情似笑非笑。  
和也直觉大事不妙，为了王府的声誉着想，他还是半拉半请的将莉乃带进了院里。  
“不就是不想同枢密使结为婚姻嘛，至于这么隐秘嘛，和也哥哥。”  
这一声“和也哥哥”，远不似平日的那份娇嗔，也不是大小姐脾气的任性，更象是一种……嘲讽。  
“莉乃，你听我说。”  
和也极力想要稳住面前的女子。  
“杜子美曾有诗云，人生四喜。这婚姻乃是女子的终身大事，我又岂敢自作主张随便答应？我这是怕自己的一时轻率，会误了你的一生呐！”  
一缕青丝从表小姐粉红色的发髻中脱了出来，和也伸出手，温柔地将它拨回到原来的位置去。  
莉乃却不买账，冷冷地拨开王爷的手。  
“和也哥哥，你说这么多，无非还是那个意思……”  
“莉乃，你说这话什么意思？我明明就不是那个意思。”  
本来要在朝堂上帮着处理政务已经很让人疲倦，没想到回到王府，还要被一个丫头片子为这儿女情长纠缠不清。和也脸上现出疲态，声音也不复刚才的温柔。  
“莉乃，请你不要无理取闹。”  
“哼，我无理取闹？”  
大小姐冷哼一声，主动松开了和也的手。  
“小王爷，您终于说出心里话了。您说得对！这一切都是我的无理取闹！是我不好！我不该缠着你！不该喜欢你！我压根儿就不应该住进什么斗山府当什么表小姐！”  
“莉乃！”  
同和也的声音一起响起的，是听到院内的争吵，急忙从厅堂出来的智久，还有跟在他身后的仁。  
仁看到面容紧绷的小王爷，不自觉地抿了抿唇。  
“你们两个怎么回事？好好说事情不行嘛，这般大吵大闹，让周遭的下人见了，成何体统？”  
本来心里就有气，再被哥哥这么一说，莉乃的眼圈一下子就红了。她扑进表哥怀里，抽噎着说：  
“表哥，和也哥哥他说，他不喜欢我……他不肯娶我……”  
“我……”  
真真是百口莫辩。和也气极，反倒笑出了声来。智久心里虽然明白妹妹时常任性，但被心仪甚久的男子这般拒绝，做哥哥的，又岂能不站在妹妹这边？  
“和也！你就不能让她一下吗？！”  
“呵。”  
和也冷笑一声。  
“智久少爷，难道你也糊涂了吗？婚姻不是过家家！再者而言，我若不是一直容忍，早就动手教训她了！”  
“什么？！”  
此言一出，在场的人，包括和也自己，都惊呆了。  
【天啊，我我我说什么了？】  
和也慌乱的眼神扫向一旁的仁，可他唯一能看到的，就只有一张可怖的傩面具。  
莉乃听着这话，更是歇斯底里地哭喊道：  
“小王爷！我不求别的！你若要教训我，把我摆在家里放着便是！”  
说罢，她一把推开搂着自己的哥哥，头也不回地跑走了。  
※  
【天啊，我怎么就……】  
和也心烦意乱地在江边漫步，脑子里反反复复重现着今日自己的不当言辞，还有父王那被气得涨红的脸。  
“和也！你这个逆子！你是想气死我吗？！咳咳……”   
“父，王……”  
一旁的小上急忙给父王递上茶水，顺便帮他抚背顺气——离家十多年，他对父王和母妃，已没有多少印象了。但当他替父王顺气时，摸着他背上那突兀的脊梁，才忽然觉得，老王爷真的老了。  
【所以，他才会对和也的抗婚这般气愤吧？  
唉，如果和也实在不愿意，那么我……】  
小上忽然又想到了丸子，想到那日在同人堂，两人尴尬的见面。  
“对不起，父亲！请再给我点时间考虑！”   
和也的态度很坚决。老王爷“啪”地一拍茶几。  
“你同莉乃青梅竹马，五岁便定下了娃娃亲。现如今你已经二十有多，还准备考虑多长时间？我是真的老了，你得赶快壮大靠山才是！唉，可惜龙也流落在外太长时间，否则，以他的性格，也不至于让我这般替你二人操心。”   
小上站在一旁，默不作声。  
【看来，父王是迟早也要我……】  
被父王这般一说，和也的气焰非但没有降下去，反而更被激怒！他干脆一甩袖子。  
“我不要！我只要我的药铺！”   
“啪！”   
立刻，和也的脸被揍得歪向一边，嘴角溢出了几点腥红。   
“和！”  
小上担心地脱口而出，但马上就被父亲犀利的眼刀给吓得缩到一边……  
※  
不知为什么，仁觉得今夜有点闷，微微有些透不过气，便同智久少爷请示一声，独自往江边常去的那间小酒馆去了。  
“客官，您每次都是心情不好才会来我这儿喝酒的呢！”  
“呵，让您见笑了。”  
仁苦笑一声，将一吊铜钱放在桌上，提着酒壶便走了。  
【心情不好……  
有什么不好的？】  
难得会有思绪乱糟糟的时候，仁忽然发现，自己那胡冲乱撞的思绪，竟在脑子里慢慢凝结成了小王爷那张不服输的俊脸。无奈地甩甩头，他拧开葫芦嘴儿，对着啜了一口。  
江面很平静，皎洁的月光静静地撒在明镜上，偶尔有几只小船在江面划开涟漪。岸上，是苦苦等待着丈夫上岸的商妇──是谁说的，商人重利轻别离？   
远远的，仁发现方才印在脑海中的人，如今却在岸边现出了形。  
和也站在岸上，静静地看着开阔的江景。他红着眼圈，在秋风萧瑟中，被吹乱了的黑发，微微冷战。  
“给你。”  
熟悉的、温柔的、令人安心的声音——和也扭过头，入目可见一方干净的素色手绢。  
“谢谢……”   
接过手绢的那一刻，和也忍不住垂下脑袋，低声哭了出来。  
※  
开阔的江面上，商船来了又走，走了又来。还有一些繁花簇拥的画舫，待那些衣着华丽的贵公子们上得差不多，也往江中开去了。  
和也攥着手绢，努力不让自己失声痛哭。一旁的人没有说话，只是将箫举到唇边，悠悠地吹了起来。  
那声音，如怨如慕，如泣如诉，引得江上的行船放慢了前进的速度，一些文人骚客甚至伫立船头，摇着折扇静静聆听，岸上的路人，也因这悠扬哀伤的音乐，放缓了匆匆前进的脚步……  
一曲终，仁微微将箫离开唇边，斜眼看了看一旁的小王爷。和也抬起一张哭花了的脸，忽然一拳捶在那侍卫胸口上。  
“难听死了！”  
仁赶紧收了声，将箫背到身后。   
“小的罪过，不该在此班门弄斧，污了王爷您的耳。”  
“你这家伙……”  
看到和也破涕为笑，仁的嘴角也牵起了漂亮的弧度。他忽然，很想赞美一下面前的这位清俊小生。   
“你笑起来，很好看。真的……”   
虽然仁的语气只是淡淡的，但和也已经觉得自己的脸快要烧着了！  
他别开脸，眼神飘忽不定。  
“至少我不想某些人，明明生得一张俊脸，却偏要用一张怕人的面具遮起。”  
仁笑着，摸了摸光洁的下巴。  
“小的只有当任务在身时，才会戴着面具。像今夜这种私自行动，没有惊动普通老百姓的必要。”  
“是嘛。”  
和也冷笑，挑起一弯细长的月牙眉。  
“也就是说，同本王在一起，之于总管大人您，是任务咯？”  
仁笑着摇了摇头。  
“粗人粗语，还望王爷海涵。”  
“哼！”  
和也的目光忽然定在了仁腰间的葫芦上。  
“这是什么？”  
说时迟，那时快，和也瞬间出手，夺下仁的葫芦。随即拔开壶嘴儿，咕咚咕咚地就往嘴里灌。   
“哈……好喝！”   
直把葫芦倒了个底朝天，和也满足地打了个饱嗝，十分粗犷地举起袖子抹了抹嘴，才把空葫芦物归原主。  
“都喝……完……嗝……”   
“王爷海量！这酒性子很烈，小的从来都只敢小口小口啜的。”  
仁地把葫芦口儿朝下甩了甩——果然，只能甩出零星的一两滴了。  
“借酒浇愁嘛……嗝……”  
“王爷博览群书，难道没有听过‘举杯销愁愁更愁’吗？”   
仁伸出手，轻轻扶住倒向自己的和也。和也的一张脸蛋通红，白皙的肌肤间漾着酒气。他干脆靠进仁的怀里，呜噜呜噜地说着：  
“哪……有举杯……我举的明明就是……葫……嗝……”   
“好了，和也，你醉了……”  
“和也没醉！没醉！”  
小王爷呵呵笑着，搂住仁的手臂，在他结实的臂膀上蹭来蹭去。  
“我喜欢仁叫我‘和也’，‘和也’这名字好听。”  
和也说着，拽着仁就要往前走。仁却立在原地，一动不动。  
“嗯？走啊！跟着和也走。”  
和也回头，牵起仁的手往前走。  
“可是，王府的方向是……”  
一听说要回王府，和也瞬间瞪大眼睛，捂着耳朵跳来跳去！  
“不回不回不回不回不回不回！和也不要回王府！和也不想当王爷！”  
若让朝堂上的同僚见着堂堂当朝王爷这般在大庭广众之下耍酒疯，不定会招来什么闲言碎语。仁赶紧按住和也的肩膀，顺势将他拽入怀中，以挡住周遭的一些怪异视线。  
他凑到和也耳边，低沉的嗓音缓缓渡入王爷那只通红的耳朵。  
“听你的，我们不回王府。和也想去哪里？仁陪你去。”  
低沉的嗓音，仿佛情咒一般，又似是誓言。和也被这声线撩得一阵心悸，睁大了一双圆圆的大眼睛，对着仁一眨一眨。  
※  
深深深几许的烟花柳巷，客人们进进出出，巷口的姑娘和小倌们，陆续粉墨登场，各个翘首以盼……   
夜晚的“杰”，正是灯红酒绿最亮时。虽然小上离开已有些时日，但他原先住的那间上房，还没有新任的花魁前来接替。那里现在静悄悄的，却并非空着……   
桌上，葫芦依靠在躺平了的箫上；地上，是散乱堆在一起的衣裤；床上，隆起的棉被下是相拥而眠的两人。  
仁其实没有睡着。  
他睡不着。  
【我居然，就这般同王爷行了苟且之事。  
王爷醒来后，怕是定要取我性命了！】  
“嗯……”  
怀里的人儿动了动，发出猫咪一样的慵懒声音。   
“仁……”  
和也微微睁开眼睛——自己枕着的不是冰冷的玉枕，而是一具宽阔温暖的胸膛。这般平日里不敢多想的旖旎，直让小王爷鬼迷心窍。他不由得红着脸，在那胸膛上蹭了又蹭。  
“王爷，玷污您的尊贵之躯……唔……”  
此时的和也，酒早已醒了。他抬起一只光洁的手臂，捏住仁那英挺的鼻梁。  
“本王最后重申一遍：在你面前，我永远都不是什么王爷……”   
仁伸出双臂，将和也搂紧在怀里。和也从棉被中抽出两手，紧紧回抱。   
“仁……你还记得，那天我在花园里说的话吗？”  
“记得，你的每一句话，我都记得。”   
温柔的声线令人迷醉，和也将双手收得更紧。  
“我也记得，仁说过，一定会有那样的一天的……”   
说罢，和也抬起头，认真地看着仁。   
“不如我们逃走吧？我、你、龙也哥哥还有丸子，我们一起逃走！”   
仁温柔地拨开和也披散的青丝，在他光洁的前额落下一个轻轻的吻。   
“王爷和王妃怎么办？表小姐怎么办？和也是王爷，哪能只想着一己私利……”  
“这番话，我已听了快二十年了……”  
和也抬起头，凝视着仁的眼里噙满泪水。望着和也泪光闪烁的星眼，仁情不自禁地托起他的脸，轻轻啄去他脸上的泪珠。   
“仁……吻我……”  
仁的唇滑到和也丰润的唇边，在他的脸上划出一道泪痕。  
※  
“嗯……”   
和也觉得，自己的整个嘴唇都象是被仁温暖湿润的唇瓣紧紧包裹一般。他不由自主地向仁靠近，右腿也主动打开，缠住了仁光裸的腰际。  
“嗯……”  
满意地哼了一声，和也将头发拨到一侧，露出大半个胸膛来。仁细细亲吻他的脖颈，亲吻他的胸膛。  
“仁……”  
幔帐之内的气氛旖旎而温情，仁在和也腰肢处又舔又咬，就是不顾及别处。一双大手也只是托着他的腰，并无更多动作。和也觉得腰肢被弄得又酥又软，旁的地方却空虚得紧，不满地抬起腿来，在仁宽阔的肩上蹬了一脚。  
“快，快些……”  
“得令。”  
仁应了一声，两根指头在和也腰眼处仔细按揉。他是习武之人，此刻指尖带上了丝丝内力，直将小王爷的柳腰摁得一片热烫。  
“啊……”  
和也只觉得自己全身登时热了起来，分身更是直直站起，渗出大量透明汁液。  
“啊……”  
仁拉开和也两条光洁的手臂，压过头顶。因着要制住和也的两只手，仁不得不伏下身子，于是乎，两人贴得更近了，彼此的呼吸萦绕在鼻翼之间，直让人意乱情迷。  
“仁……”  
抬眼便是温柔的目光，和也微微欠起身子，主动吻上仁的唇。因着双手被制于头顶，他的全身线条都跟着拉伸开来，显出优美的身体轮廓——肩宽腰细，双腿白皙修长，十足一个玉样的美人。  
仁嗤笑一声，忽然将另一只手潜下去，在和也翘挺的屁股上“啪”的一拍。  
“啊，你干嘛！”  
和也只觉异常羞耻，红着脸把头偏向一边。仁笑着将他整个人笼在自己身下，舌尖轻舔他的脖颈。  
“只此一夜，当尽兴也。”  
说罢，他抬头看和也。和也神色赧然，眉宇间却很享受，淡淡的两撇剑眉慢慢张开，长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪——仁见他这般，知他已经默许了，手上动作更放肆，掐住和也两颗艳红的乳粒玩弄，用两根手指掐起，舌尖顶住乳晕戳刺。  
“啊……哈啊……”  
和也一颤，感觉仁好像一直舔到了他心口上，烧得浑身软绵绵的，早已没有了挣扎的力气，只得软软地瘫在床榻间，伸长腿勾在仁的腰间。  
仁伸出舌头，从和也的凤眼开始，又舔又吻，到了脖颈处，因和也身上还有先前江边未散尽的酒香扑鼻而来，仁反反复复地舔了，还觉得不够，又用牙齿在他脖颈上啃啮。和也本想痛呼一声，不料出口却变了味，化作一声软绵绵的呻吟。  
“王爷，小的服侍得可还满意？”  
仁笑道，用牙齿狠狠咬住和也两根形状优美的锁骨，带茧的大手将和也的分身握于掌中，食指却将顶端堵住了。和也心痒难耐，却憋得难受，不由得发出几声低哼。  
“不要……啊……”  
仁听了，便故意略过和也主动送到他口中的乳粒，只将他的腰胯抬起，整个人弓成一只熟透的虾仁，献祭一般对着自己。仁慢条斯理地吸吮和也腰肢两侧的凹沟，又往下滑，将他的双腿打开，用牙齿轻咬大腿内侧的软肉。  
“嗯……啊……”  
仁手上并无动作，只全凭口舌在和也身上游移，最终抵达细瘦的脚踝。和也呜咽一声，眼眶发红——他已经忍不住了。  
然而他到底是一朝王爷，无论如何都会苦命坚守着一点尊严。于是，他只是将两条腿紧紧环在仁的腰上，口中发出含混不清的呻吟。  
仁见他全身泛红，双目迷蒙，表情又娇又媚，声音沙哑，整个人软成春水一般，满足地叹息一声，凑上去亲了亲他的脸。  
“小的愚钝，还请王爷明示。”  
心里明白仁这是在利用王爷的尊衔调戏自己，正好他也被这该死的侍卫撩拨得浑身难受，干脆遂了他的意，将屁股主动往仁胯下送。  
“本王命令你，进来，立刻。”  
“遵命，吾王千岁。”  
仁露出一个明亮笑容，将和也双腿打开，一挺身便再次冲进那销魂的甬道。  
“啊……”  
“和也，明天……”   
“放心……啊……啊……嗯……”   
和也搂住仁伏下来的肩膀，主动将唇凑上去，与仁开始了新一轮的缠绵……  
明天，后天，总有一天，我们会和喜欢的人一起，生活在与世无争的世外桃源。


	9. 拐子流星

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蹴鞠九式 之 第八式
> 
> 寻声暗问弹者谁太子侍童乞丐善才  
> 此时无声胜有声花前月下以爱之名

※  
在小上的记忆里，从小一起长大，最亲近的人，除了王弟和也，便是同自己一起长大的侍童，小圣了。  
那个孩子，从小就敢无视皇家的规矩，别人都梳著书童的小辫，他就敢剃一颗光溜溜的脑袋。只要皇上不来视察，王爷不来监督，他便要在王府内穿着一双小草鞋，背着箩筐往树上爬，往土里钻，往水池里蹦。  
“殿下，我给您摘桃子吃。”  
“殿下，我们去打枣子吧？”  
“殿下，我今天抓了水池里的鲤鱼，回头往御膳房借个灶火，给您炖个鲤鱼汤！”  
皇宫里从来都不缺乏明争暗斗，即便是皇兄王弟之间，也都从小就开始争权夺利。小圣虽然皮，却是一个忠心耿耿的好仆人。自始至终，他都一直守在小上身边，陪他习文，陪他学武。当年因为狸猫换太子一案，先皇痛失爱妃。担心太后故技重施残害忠良，作为妃嫔诞下的大皇子，小上一出生就被过继给了皇妃的亲姐妹，也就是仁和府上。这些身世，小圣都是知道的。值得庆幸的是，不论主子命运如何，他都毫无怨言，一直侍奉左右。也多亏有这个不守规矩的小伙伴，小上才得以在压抑郁闷的王宫深院之中，感受到一丝奢侈的童年。  
“龙也哥哥，你的意思是说，那日你在路上遇见的，就是小圣？”  
回想起那日情景，小上既惊叹于十多年来那人未有大变化的容貌，就连发型，都还是儿时那样光溜溜的，同时又对他的落荒而逃万分不解。  
“不会……错……是……他……”  
即便自己沦落风尘这么些年，小上也时常在孤零零的月光下，想起儿时同小圣一起的那些欢声笑语。他也是回来之后才听和也讲起，当年自己被人贩子拐走后，小圣自知罪孽深重，却不愿就此善罢甘休，便从王府不辞而别，开始了漫漫寻主之路。  
“嗯……”  
听王兄这般描述，和也开始细细回想过往同淳一起出现在同人堂时的情景。  
“啊，我说怎么有段时间，总觉得有一个奇怪的身影在包子铺附近游荡。我当时在皇家球队里见他第一眼，就觉着这人面熟。想不到，果真是……”  
一听说皇家球队，小上激动地一把抓住和也的手。  
“你……知道他……在……哪里……我……要去……找……”  
“他是肯定在队里的啦！”  
见小上这般心急，和也不由好笑。他拍拍哥哥的手，示意他莫急。  
“我只是怕你现在这般去到队里，会引起外人闲言碎语。不过，球馆有一处练球的草场，我倒是可以让他去旁边那小山坡上寻你。”  
“嗯，那……拜……托……哦……对，了，不要……那……侍卫……陪？”  
平日里小王爷出行，总会叫上斗山府的那位戴着面具的侍卫。风月场里那么些年，他早已练就看穿人心的本事，弟弟对那侍卫的情愫，自己又怎么会看不出？再加上弟弟昨夜未归，今日直接从朝堂回的府上，小上不必多猜就知。  
“侍卫？什么侍卫？”  
小上戳了戳和也不小心涨红的脸。  
“瞧，你，脸，红的，昨晚，春，宵一，刻，值，千，金吧？”   
※  
若在平时，去斗山府不过就是一句话的事情，可是等小王爷真真到了府外，看着那扇沉重的朱色大门，他忽然想起那早已被他抛诸脑后的，同未婚妻莉乃的争吵。  
【莉乃她，一定还在记恨着我吧？  
毕竟，那天对她说了那么重的话。她一个女儿家，脸皮很薄的……】  
想想还是应该主动同莉乃赔个不是，和也在府外特意正了正头上的白玉冠。  
然而，他万万没想到的是，跨进府内，首先灌入他耳朵，直捣得他耳膜发疼的声响不是表小姐的骄横或是撒娇，却是一声声撕裂人心的鞭响！  
※  
“这……声……音……”  
过去在青楼里受训，小上可没少挨过妈妈们的刑罚，而且那时，妈妈们为了不影响他们接客，总会选一些不易露出的地方狠狠下手。现下这鞭子声一响起，他登时想起那时的残酷训练，不由一缩。  
“那……里……”  
顺着哥哥手指的方向，和也的目光对上了同样朝这边望过来的莉乃——她正坐在西边小院的一张藤椅上嗑着瓜子。  
“莉乃？”  
难得见表小姐不主动上前迎接，和也猜想她心里应该还气着呢，便试探着唤了一声。  
“莉乃？在做什么呢！”  
“和也哥哥，龙也哥哥。”  
难得见到两位王爷同时登场，莉乃却还是一副没大没小的样子，大小姐架子端得高高的，拍拍手上的瓜子屑，起身道：  
“何事大驾光临？”  
不满莉乃这副态度，和也微微皱眉，主动上前。  
“小王自然是来同表小姐赔礼道歉的。”  
“哼！”  
见莉乃扬起下巴，一副不能就此善罢甘休的姿态。和也朝她倾了倾身，将身份又放低了些。果然，女儿家对这套很是受用，莉乃脸上的表情明显有了松动。  
“哼，本小姐大人有大量，不与你一般计较。”  
脸上再次绽出美丽的笑容，表小姐顺从地偎入和也怀中。小王爷心领神会，主动搂住她的肩膀。  
一旁的小上才无暇顾忌二人的含情脉脉——乍一踏入小院，他的双耳就敏锐地捕捉到了先前听到的鞭笞声。因为不方便开口，他便轻轻扯了扯和也的衣角，用眼神示意他留意西厢。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
莉乃循着和也的视线望去，不由嗤笑。  
“我就知道，和也哥哥来寻我是假，探究这声音是真吧？只可惜，我们家仁总管现时，似乎不太得空呢！”  
莉乃说着，主动牵起和也的手，将他领到西厢——房门推开的瞬间，和也几乎惊叫出声！  
小上急忙上前，伸手搀了弟弟一把。和也握了握小上扶在自己前臂上的手，用力眨了眨眼。  
“别怕。”  
这话是对小上说的，还是对自己说的，和也已经分不清了。他满眼只有那个背对着门口，反绑着双手跪在地上的人。  
【仁！  
不是你，对不对？】  
靠在门边的莉乃只是看着屋里的人笑，顺便给端着水盆在门外等候多时的下人让了条路。  
“即便是总管，也还是下人一个。既然是家犬，就该有家犬的样子。彻夜不归成何体统！是吧，和也哥哥？”  
说这番话时，莉乃一直紧紧盯着和也的眼睛。  
【和也哥哥，我不言语，不代表我未察觉。这一次，算是给你一个警告！  
别忘了，你可是仁和府的王爷，仁和府与斗山府是姻亲，我是你未过门的王妃！】  
“哗！”  
一盆冷水兜头浇下，跪在地上的人没有发出一点声音，只能看到赤裸的上身，还有那些纵横交错的鞭痕凸起的猩红。  
和也尽己所能地努力控制自己的面部表情，不要暴露自己几近恸哭的心情。  
“差不多……可以了吧？莫要太过了。我还有些事，要同王兄去一趟球馆。”  
和也眨了眨眼，转身想要离开——再呆多一刻，他可能都要忍不住痛哭出声！  
就在这时，屋里的人慢慢扭过头来——青丝散乱地贴在斑驳了红痕的脸上，嘴角明明挂着血条，却勾起了微微的弧度。  
莉乃鄙夷地瞥了仁一眼，主动挽住和也的手，同他一起离开。  
“都被打成这样了，居然还能笑得出来。下人就是下人！”  
※  
仁已经不记得后来自己又挨了多久的鞭刑，等他恢复一点意识，缓慢地睁开眼睛时，已经躺在了自己房间的榻上。  
因为背上的伤势很重，所以他只能侧着身子挨在床板上。  
“仁？”  
听出是智久少爷的声音，仁咬紧牙关，挣扎着想要爬起来。  
“少爷……”  
沙哑着声音，仁用尽全力撑起身子，这才发现，因为一直侧躺在硬实的床板上，他的右半边身子都已经发麻发疼。  
“肘关节都抖成这样了，就别勉强了。”  
智久走过来，帮着仁躺回到床上。  
“谢谢少爷。”  
虽然背疼得厉害，但是因为主人在此，他还是强忍着仰躺在了床上。  
“是小的有错，不怨他们……”  
仁沙哑着声音，低声回复。智久看了看屋外。  
“你也是的，不是说出去一会儿嘛，怎么折腾得这么晚才回来？行了行了，不说这些了，小王爷在屋外该等得心焦了。”  
“王……爷？”  
想到和也或许是来探望自己的，仁的心中划过一丝丝甜蜜。  
※  
虽然和也的确是来探望仁的，还从自家药房提了一大堆瓶瓶罐罐，但不敢太过明目张胆的他，还是在屋外同智久他们东拉西扯了一番。  
于是，仁重新侧过身子，迷迷糊糊地又睡了一会儿，直到感觉有什么东西滴到了脸上，他才缓缓睁开眼睛。  
“嗯……”  
和也那一双泪光闪烁的肿得像桃子一般的红眼，在他的面前不断放大。  
“仁被打成这样了……都怪我！是我害了仁……”   
仁艰难地抬起手，擦去和也脸上的泪。  
“不怪你……”   
和也急忙握住他的手。  
“和仁在一起，我很开心……”  
仁笑着，轻轻点了点头。  
“谢谢你……特意来看我……”  
和也用袖子沾了沾脸上的泪，起身从茶几上抱过来一个大包裹。  
“我给你带了好多药过来，你一定要自己上药。这瓶是治跌打损伤的，这瓶是外用的药酒，这瓶是消毒的……”  
看着和也如数家珍地从包裹里一个接一个地将那些装满药粉药酒的精致小瓶，仁只觉得内心深处一片柔软。  
“太费心了……我只要睡一觉……”  
不等仁说完，和也就强行把一怀抱的药罐全都推到了仁的怀里。  
“嘶……”  
冰冷冷的陶瓷表面触到伤口上，仁不由得倒抽了一口冷气。小王爷见他这般，顿时慌了手脚。  
“对不起对不起，没事吧仁，有没有很痛？”  
手忙脚乱地将那一大包药罐堆到床角，和也关切地看着仁。  
智久从外面走了进来。  
“和也，怎样了？”   
刚刚还贴在仁的脸颊上的手，仿佛触电一般，倏地就弹回和也背后。小王爷定了定神，恢复平日的大夫模样。  
“伤势不甚严重，给他备了些治伤的药，休息几日便好。”  
“我说和也大夫。”  
智久笑着指了指床角那一大堆瓶瓶罐罐。  
“这‘一些’药，未免也太多了吧？”  
“少爷……”   
仁尴尬地想要欠起身子解释，和也抢先白了智久一眼。   
“智久少爷，试问，若您的贴身侍卫死了，你我二府，谁的损失大些？”  
※  
“今天，我们将要公布第一批皇家蹴鞠队员正选名单。”   
球场的坡地位于高处，正好可以居高临下地俯观场内的训练情况。场内，现时没有激烈的训练赛，所有人都整齐地排成一排，等待着教头发话。  
“小手。”   
“到！”   
“小内。”   
“到！”  
“小圣。小圣？小圣！”  
人群中，淳在教头高声点名三次后，慢慢举起手来，神情古怪。  
“教头，他被王爷叫出去了。”  
“哦。”  
教头点点头，并没有注意到淳的表情。  
“下一个……”  
场外，坡地上，小圣单膝跪在草地上，面前同他持平蹲着的，是他从小跟从服侍的“殿下”。  
“殿下……”  
小上蹲在小圣面前，丝毫不见一点皇子的傲气，只是像一个大哥哥，或者说是一个正在抚摸家犬的主人。  
“你，认……识……我的……时……候……就……不……是……太……子……”  
“殿下，您的声音？！”  
知道会被这么问，小上只是微笑，并不回答。  
“不……是……殿……下……只是……龙……也……”  
“无论殿下走到哪里，皇子的身份都不会变！”  
说到激动处，小圣不由将声音拔高了一些。一旁的和也王爷瞥了他一眼，眼神不悦——小圣自小跟着同朝廷中人打交道，对这样的眼神自然不会陌生。他也一点不害怕，反而跪直了身子，一手拽紧了小上的袍袖。  
“殿下！小圣不会再离您一步的！”  
回过头，他看了看仍然在场内列队的队友们。  
“我把殿下弄丢了这么多年，现下好不容易寻回殿下。我说什么也不会离开您的！殿下，请不要赶我走！求求您，殿下！”  
拽着主人的长袖，几乎是要哭出来的语气，哪里还有半点平时同淳争抢口舌之利时的凶狠，分明就是一个可怜的孩子，红着眼圈乞求大人的原谅。  
小上摸摸小圣的头，想要将他扶起来。小圣却僵直了身子定在那里，不肯听话。  
“殿下！您不答应我就不起！”  
“傻孩子。”  
这回，倒是一旁的和也先开了腔。  
“在这球馆里好好练球，有吃有喝的，哪样不比在王府里好？当然，你若是眷恋庙堂里那些勾心斗角的生活，我倒是不介意在下人房里给你增加一个床位。”  
知道弟弟这是在变相提醒小圣，明哲保身才是正道，小上拍了拍小圣的肩膀。  
“是……的。这里……有……伙……伴……我……们……也常……来……”  
“可是……”  
小圣还想再说什么，但一看到小上难得凌厉的目光，只得悻悻然作罢。  
※  
回到王府，和也还在打趣皇兄刚刚责备小圣的凌厉目光。  
“哈哈，真是想不到，龙也哥哥你也会有那样凌厉的目光！我一直当哥哥是那种温温柔柔的文静人呢！”  
“温……柔……但……是……不柔……弱……”  
小上一板一眼地认真回答。本来一件无关痛痒的玩笑话，被他这副严肃的面容一摆，不由让和也更加忍俊不禁。  
“哥，哈哈，你这话，还是留着跟丸子说去吧，哈哈！”  
听到“丸子”二字，小上的神情再度变得惆怅。和也见他这副模样，觉得自己似乎言有不妥，赶紧过来拉拉他的衣袖：  
“莫要难过。缘分二字，不可强求。”  
小上不可置否地点了点头，眼神落寞。  
“无……缘……我和……他……”  
和也轻拍小上肩头，示意他不要难过。  
“哥，你同我说实话，若要你为他放弃一切荣华富贵，从此同他浪迹天涯，你可愿意？你也知道，这次你我相认重逢，朝廷里也颇有微词。”  
本以为兄长会因为自己的这番“挤兑”言论感到不悦，怎知小上却是不加思索，斩钉截铁地回答：  
“我……愿……意……”  
【自我沦入风尘的那天起，我就不再想皇家的事了。】  
见哥哥如此坚决，和也长长地叹了一口气，眼神里，却是藏也藏不住的艳羡。  
“那么，请哥哥好好把握今宵一刻，千金良缘。”  
“诶？”  
※  
晚饭过后，淳没有和队友们一起去澡堂放松，而是一个人散步到了下午小圣他们谈话的那个草坡上。   
长长地叹了一口气，淳一屁股坐在草地上，烦躁地揪着面前的杂草。  
【怎么搞的，居然落选了！  
连那臭要饭的都被选上了，我居然没能当上正选球员！  
真是的！太气人了！】  
淳正在那儿心烦意乱地拔着草，忽听远处传来悠长的琴声：哀婉，缠绵，如怨如慕，如泣如诉，仿佛在诉说着谁的悲惨身世……  
“谁啊这是，这么讨人嫌！”  
本就心烦的男儿，听到这般哀怨的琴声，且不论琴艺如何，光听这声响，就让淳本就烦躁的心情更添一堵。  
忽然，悠长的琴声变得急促起来，铮铮的响声甚至让人感到有一种紧弦欲断的感觉。淳被这音乐弄得浑身不自在，站起身子，准备过去给那抚琴人一点教训。没想到视线往琴声的方向一瞟──  
“是他？！”  
※  
不远处的草坡上，小圣顾自沉浸于膝上的古琴世界之中——这把古琴，是儿时殿下赠与自己的。每当看到这把琴，小圣便会忆起殿下的知遇之恩，从而回想起当年侍奉殿下读书、习武、起居、学艺的种种场景。  
小圣并没有发现淳的靠近，直到一抹高大的阴影拦住了小圣面前的月光。  
琴声戛然而止。小圣抚平琴弦，侧头看向来人。  
“有事？”  
这种平平淡淡的语气，让淳好生不爽。他虽不知那琴究竟价值多少，但一看做工，看那木料之细密，看那琴线之刚劲，便能猜出它至少师出名家。  
鬼使神差的，淳抬起脚就往那琴上踩——小圣岂能让他如意？不待淳有所动作，小圣早已将琴护在身后，一手擒住淳的脚踝，直接将他撂倒在地。  
“哎哟！”  
没想到小圣的身手竟如此敏捷，人高马大的淳一下子摔倒在地，要不是他反应够快，双手撑在身后，只怕这会儿已是后脑勺磕在硬石头上，眼冒金星了！  
“你竟敢糟蹋我的琴？！”  
小圣一个翻身骑到淳身上，双手用力掐住他的脖子。  
“找死吗你！”  
“咳，咳……放……手……”  
即使是被掐得快喘不过气来，淳也要死死掐住小圣的双臂。两人扭打在一起，在草坡上滚作一团，仿佛两只小兽，互相撕咬。  
“你……咳……凭什么……咳咳……你能入选……咳咳……”  
听到“入选”二字，小圣忽然松开了死死钳制住淳的手。原本处于上位的淳倏地失去了支撑，一个重心不稳，险些整个人扑倒在小圣身上，好不狼狈。  
“呼……呼……你这家伙……咳咳……是要掐死我吗？”  
淳正准备继续骂，忽然发现身下的人没了声音。仔细一看，那人脸上竟然全都湿了！  
“喂，喂，臭要饭的，你怎么了？怎么哭了？”  
“我，我哪有哭啦！”  
“脸都湿透了还说没哭？”  
淳这话不说还好，小圣一听，整个人仿佛从久缚的禁束中忽然脱了出来一般，呜呜呜地哭出了声来。  
“呜呜呜……殿下不要我了……”  
“什么跟什么啊这是？”  
淳万万没想到，平日里看上去凶神恶煞的铁骨男儿居然会哭得像个孩子一般凄惨，原本积在心中的怨气也似乎随着小圣的眼泪一下子不知泄到哪里去了。他“唉”了一声，从小圣身上下来，坐在旁边的草地上。  
“真是的，男子汉大丈夫，哭什么哭。你都当上正选了，还在这里哭。说什么该哭的也该是我这个落选的人吧？”  
“什，什么正选？”  
小圣胡乱用手在脸上抹了一把，坐起身子，略显狼狈地吸了吸鼻子。  
“哼，你那会儿都不知跑哪儿去逍遥了！”  
淳想来想去都没想通，下午教头点名时，自己怎么就鬼使神差地帮着这个臭要饭的喊到了呢？  
“恭喜你，当选皇家正选球员了！”  
听到自己入选的消息，小圣倒是显得很平静。  
“如果入选以后，能够经常同王府往来，那就两说。可是……淳？”  
“啊，啊？”  
平日里两人从来针锋相对，总是“臭卖包子的”“臭要饭的”这么称呼，现下忽然被直呼了名字，淳差点没反应过来。  
“干，干嘛突然……”  
小圣拽住淳的衣袖。  
“你同和也王爷关系甚好，要不我把这正选的名额让给你，你帮我同王爷求求情，让我进府里侍奉龙也殿下？”  
“龙也殿下？谁啊那是。诶，等等……”  
淳瞬间反应过来。  
“你，你说的是那头牌……哎哟！”  
圣狠狠地拧了淳一把。  
“不许你侮辱我们殿下。”  
“痛死了！”  
淳揉了揉被捏疼的那块肉。  
“你干嘛叫他殿下？你是他什么人？”  
“要你管！”  
见小圣又要来揍自己，淳急忙滚到一边。  
“我说你啊，干脆省点心吧！我是不懂和也他们那些达官贵人的事情。不过我听一些人说，金人都已经在边关那儿，随时准备攻进来了。你还指望着什么？再说，你家殿下如今同我哥哥打得火热，依他俩的脾气，说不定会远走高飞呢！”  
小圣冷冷地打断淳的罗嗦。  
“一句话，帮？不帮？”  
“哼，要我帮你？”  
淳愤愤地扯开身上的短襟，露出右肩上的一块伤疤——小圣认得那块伤疤，是那时自己偷上同人堂的包子，为了挣开淳的禁锢，一口咬下去的。如今，那里还留着淡淡的粉红色印记。  
淳瞪大眼睛，两眼死死盯着面前的小子。  
“你已经施舍过我一次了！这个，我会记你一辈子的！再要我帮你？哼……嗯？”  
小圣突然将淳拉向自己，在那个印记上，轻轻地加上了唇的印记。他抬起头，眼神如猫儿一般楚楚可怜。  
“这样，也不帮吗？”   
“你你你……啊……”   
趁淳目瞪口呆反应不过来，小圣飞起一脚，狠狠地踹在他的小腹上，然后从他的身边逃走，抱起地上的琴，飞也似的跑远了。  
※  
球馆这边暂时不表，且说那对“打得火热”的痴男怨侣。  
“杰”家二楼，过去小上曾住过的上等厢房内，重新着上头牌服饰，抹上粉彩的小上坐于茶几前，忐忑不安地交叉着十指。  
【真的要这样子见丸子吗？  
也对，他喜欢的只是头牌小上，那个不会说话的艺妓吧？而不是这个连话都说不清楚，结结巴巴的我……】  
小雅从外面轻轻推门进来，径直走到窗边，踮起脚尖，往远处张望。   
“我看到丸子在收拾东西了。应该是要准备回去了吧！”   
小上只是点点头，不作多语。小雅回过头，笑眯眯地看着他。  
“不打算叫他吗？你今天穿这么漂亮，难道不是特意为他而来的吗？”  
小雅走过来，主动执起小上的手，用力握了握。  
“我相信，丸子他一定是喜欢你的……”   
※  
感觉自己在椅子上坐不住，小上干脆起身，打开了房间里的檀木衣柜。衣柜里还放着以前弹的琴。他把琴搬出来，架好，慢慢抚了起来。  
一门之隔，里面是小上潺潺如流水般的琴声，外面，则是套着一件与身份极不相符的贵公子衣裳，犹豫不决的丸子。  
“你还愣在这里做什么？真要等到大家都发现你这身奇装异服了才肯进去么？”  
看着一直在那里拿不定主意的丸子，小雅真是急得跳脚。她一边留意着周围来往的恩客，一边催促道：  
“我告诉你，今晚是唯一的机会了，成不成就看你。不行就趁早滚，别浪费了本姑娘这一身好衣……咦？”  
屋内的琴声忽然止住了，屋外的人还在思索着怎么回事，门忽然从里面拉开了。  
“小，小……”  
曾经的头牌小上再现眼前，丸子惊异之余，竟觉得有那么一丝不习惯。  
“呵，正好。”  
小上开了门，便不再搭理，而是自顾自地返回茶几，继续刚才的演奏。小雅心领神会，当即一把将丸子推了进去——  
※  
屋内的气氛，优雅中渗透着一丝淡淡的尴尬。小上并没有理会，自顾自地拨弄琴弦。  
丸子定定地站在门口，静静地听他的演奏──悠扬的，仿佛是他被窗外的晚风扬起的柔软的长发，仿佛是初春的风，清清柔柔的；轻柔的，就象是他红色绸缎上的米色花瓣一样，就象是秋末的最后一片花瓣，旋舞着静静落入满地黄叶的怀抱……  
最后的收场，是花瓣散开在空中，缓缓落下。   
“有一点伤感呢……”  
丸子不懂那些宫商角徵羽，只能凭着心里的感觉如是说。  
“喜，欢，吗？”  
小上看向他，脸上浮起淡淡的笑容。丸子急忙把头点得跟小鸡啄米似的。  
“嗯！”  
“呵呵……”  
小上也不掩嘴，贝齿轻咬红唇，发出清脆的笑声。他站起身子，原地转了一圈，三千青丝扬起，发梢恰好扫到丸子的鼻尖。  
“衣，服好，看，吗？”   
“好看，你穿什么都好看！”   
“真，的，吗？”   
“嗯……”  
丸子向前迈出一步，又迟疑地退了回去。小上走过来，主动执起丸子的手。  
“你……穿……这个……不好……看……”  
“啊？”  
丸子被他这么一说，才忽然想起自己身上的这件借来的外衣。他的脸一下子羞得通红。  
“我都跟小雅说了，不要穿这种衣服。我就一普通老百姓，哪比得上那些达官贵，贵，贵……”  
意识到自己好像在尊贵的王爷面前说了什么不对的话，丸子急忙收声。  
“对不起，你看我这张臭嘴。”  
小上笑着摇了摇头。  
“我，也只……喜……欢……普通……人……丸，子……”  
“真，真的吗？”  
丸子的脸，一下子就红了。小上摸了摸他身上那衣服的料子。  
“这，是，礼保，公，子，的……”  
“谁啊那是？”  
“呵呵……”  
看丸子那一脸老醋横秋的滑稽模样，小上忍不住笑出声来。他戳了戳丸子的脸。  
“你……吃，醋……”  
丸子傻乎乎地点了点头。小上笑得更开心了。他凑近丸子，一字一句，低声说道：  
“礼，保公，子，是，小，雅的……所，以，我认得……她，很，喜欢……”  
明明知道青楼里入幕出宾再正常不过，明明小上曾经同自己说过他只卖艺不卖身，但现在能听到小上为了让自己打消醋意，不顾言语困难，一字一句地认真解释，丸子的心里满是感动。他也不知哪里来的勇气，忽然将面前的人一把抱起。  
小上没料到丸子会突然来这么一招，瞬间双脚离地的不安让他不由自主地搂紧了男子的脖颈。  
丸子将小上抱到榻前，温柔地将他放置于丝滑的被褥之间。  
“那么，谁是我们花魁殿下的入幕之宾呢？”  
丸子笑盈盈的眼神，直看得小上羞红了一张脸。他双手攀紧丸子的肩膀，欠起身子，温热的气息抚在男子的耳间。  
“我的……丸，哥……”  
※  
小上想，自己这副模样，若想重回庙堂，只会为仁和府招来各种闲言碎语，说不定还会被安上个逆反的罪名，那样，父王同和也这些年来辛苦打下的基业，可就全都白废了！  
所以，如果丸子愿意，他可以当机立断放下王府的一切，同他一起远走高飞，去一个没人认识的地方，每天陪他一起做包子，磨豆浆。  
“嗯……”   
小上的双手紧紧地圈着丸子的脖子，头跟随着舌的缱绻不断地交替摆动。  
“嗯……”   
丸子的舌头一直深入到小上的喉咙，直到听到爱人发自喉咙深处的满意的呻吟才罢休。   
“丸……哥……”  
据说，女子称呼自己心爱的情郎，会在情郎的名字后面加一个“哥哥”，以示亲昵。  
“我在。”  
热情的吻落了下来，小上的一双红唇被擒住，脆弱得毫无防备的齿关被男人灵活的舌头破开，在嘴里肆无忌惮地四处乱窜。津液交欢，下颔被亲吻得发酸发麻，两手则被男人同样修长的十指紧紧交缠，牢牢地固定在头顶。床纱漫漫，烛光摇曳，气氛旖旎得让人脸红心跳，无措得紧。  
“等，等……”  
虽然两颊的潮红早已泄露心中满满的情欲，但小上还是存着一丝理智，将丸子贴近的身子推了开来。  
“怎么？”  
“你，这，衣，裳，难——看……”  
丸子以为他说的是自己里面那件粗布衣，便坐直了身子，连着外面那件华服一齐扒了下来。  
“扔在地上就好，反正都是粗布烂麻！”  
“诶……”  
小上抓住丸子的手，不许他乱来。  
“外面，这，件……不，好，看……”  
说罢，他坐起身子，轻轻推开丸子，也不顾自己现下一副衣衫不整，面色潮红的撩人模样，抱起丸子刚刚脱下的衣服下了床。  
“这是做什么？”  
丸子不解地看着小上将衣服一件一件地挂起在衣柜旁的挂钩上。小上挂好衣服，回头妩媚一笑，一手搭于腰间。  
“要，我……啊……”  
丸子不知何时已从后面抱了上来，细长的十指挑开华丽的花服，游走于小上胸前。  
“可以吗？”  
“只要，丸哥，不，嫌，弃……”  
“一个卖包子的布衣哪敢嫌弃尊贵的皇子？”  
小上握住丸子的手，一路滑到累赘的腰带上。丸子轻轻一扯，那腰带便松了开来。小上笑盈盈一张俊脸，原地转起圈来。腰带一圈一圈地转下来，丸子一圈一圈地卷起在手上，直到最后一段绸带落下，他将腰带挂在了挂钩上。  
当小上背对着丸子，缓缓褪下衣服，露出小麦色的精致肌肤时，丸子觉得下身已经无可救药地宣告了自己的兴奋。   
“丸，哥……”   
小上不由得握住了丸子的手，带领着它在自己的胸前加重了“侵略”的力度。  
“哈，好，痒……好，舒服……”   
小上扬起头，转过身，圈住丸子的脖颈。两人保持着站立的姿势，倚靠在衣柜前。四条腿交错叠摆，不时在彼此的大腿内侧留下欲望交欢的痕迹。  
“哈啊……快……快进……来……啊……”   
两手撑着衣柜，丸子重重压倒在小上精实的身子上，紧紧贴着他。  
“这样压着你，重不重？”  
小上烫着脸摇摇头，双手像是有意识一般，圈住了男人结实的后背，只知道将自己的身子也迎上去，同心上人的没有任何缝隙地贴在一起。  
过去在青楼里，小上并未同恩客这般亲密接触过，问起小雅，她也只是红着脸，羞答答地望着礼保公子留给他的那件外衣。那时，小上不明白这是一种怎样的情愫。  
【原来，拥抱是这样温暖又让人安心的呀！】  
※  
“嗯，那里……”  
两人不知何时又回到了床上，丸子的双手越来越不安分，仿佛将身下之人当作了每日搓揉的面团一般，极尽玩弄于大掌之间。一双厚唇也不安于事，沿着小上的眼睛、鼻子，一路亲吻下来，又伸出舌尖舔吻他敏感修长的脖颈，最后轻轻含住他的下巴，小啜一口，似是在品尝豆浆里的糖，是否落得恰到好处。  
“殿下，您身子都红了。”  
“不要……叫……殿……下……”  
小上只觉得自己浑身烫得仿佛一只煮熟的虾子，滚滚通红。然而比起这种烫热，更甚的是那紧闭的双腿间，还没被人抚到的私处——此时，那里正一阵又一阵叫嚣着，涨涨的难受，只等一双冰凉的大手，可以好好抚慰一下。  
这样的羞耻之言，无论是作为皇子的他，还是花魁的他，都是断说不出口的。于是他只得闭着眼睛，感受男人在自己身上刻下的每一寸亲吻。  
“嗯……丸，哥……”  
一开始还能隐忍几分，可胸膛上的一颗小乳尖被男人含进嘴里后，那声甜腻至极的呻吟便是再也藏不住了！  
“嗯！……不要……好……好啊……”  
股间仿佛已有水意，小上不好意思让丸子知道，扭动着水蛇一般的身子，企图缓解一下那里的涨痛。谁曾想这般一动，便好似把乳尖主动往丸子嘴里送一般。丸子心领神会，温柔却不失霸道地又吸又舔，害得小上情不自禁地讨饶，胸前的两颗红蕊被吸得又红又肿，又疼又涨，还盈盈地沾着男人的唾液。  
“到底是好，还是不好？还请殿下明示。”  
“叫，我……龙，也……我的，本，名……啊……”  
【这个名字，已经太多年没有听到了，虽然和也常常“龙也哥哥”“龙也哥”这样叫起，但还是更想听到，从你口中发出的，这四个音节……】  
“龙也……”  
轻唤爱人的名字，丸子将分身慢慢送往那幽深的秘境中去。  
“嗯！”  
虽然已经尽量小心，但本不适应异物进入的后穴忽然钻进一根硬挺的肉棒，还是让小上痛得拽紧了身下的被褥。  
他仰起头，大口大口地喘息着，企图缓解后穴那夹杂着胀痛的撕裂感。丸子见他这样，吓得急忙伏下身子，替他抹去额上的汗珠，同时身体慢慢往后撤去。  
“对，对不起……很疼吧……我……啊！”  
万万没想到一个抚琴之人，竟有如此大的力道！小上忽然抓紧丸子的腰，用力往自己体内一撞——  
“啊……”   
“啊……”  
丸子一下子就撞到了最里面，热热的，紧紧的，埋了进去。整根棒子仿佛被无数的小手按摩着，舒服得直让人连连喘息。  
小上一把拽下丸子，搂紧了他的背。  
“就要这……样，丸哥……你的……龙……也……要，你……唔！”   
小上话音未落，忽然一股激荡的感觉贯穿全身，前头的分身一下子胀到了极致，后面也潺潺出水来，身下的褥子已经湿了一片。  
“那，那里……”  
“是这里吗？”  
丸子摸索着寻到了小上体内的一处，每每向那里撞去，身下人便会喘息不止，搂着自己胡乱亲吻。  
【想必这就是那小人书上说的，龙阳之好的妙处了。】  
这般思索，他又向着那处猛地撞了几下！  
“啊，啊，哈啊……我，我……啊……”  
身下的人尝到了妙处，浪叫不停。丸子伏下身子，同小上肌肤相贴，咬着他嫣红的耳朵轻道：  
“龙儿，这般大声，不怕惹来外人么？”  
话虽如此，但丸子身下的力道却是一点没有减小，反而在小上柔软湿润的甬道里，大开大合地耸动了起来。之前在铺子里闲来无事，听那些说书人肆无忌惮地讲着，什么三浅一深，九浅一深的，这会儿倒是真派上用场了。  
“啊，啊……还，不是……啊，丸，哥你……哈啊……”  
只见小上的身子越来越红，挨着捅弄的地方也越来越放松，肉棒于是进出更加自由。虽然小穴还是会紧紧束住肉棒根部，可被柔腻的肠道包围的感觉实在太过美妙——那里又软又热情，每一次深深顶向那敏感点，就见小上眉头紧锁，一双美目荡满春意，鼻尖喉间皆是动情的呻吟。  
“哈啊……那里……还，还要……啊……”  
此刻的小上，哪里只是舒服可以形容？他仿佛被一团烈火包围着，偏偏这烈火还不能瞬间将他焚烧殆尽，只会小火炖肉一般细火慢熬。他只感觉自己就似那被丸子热在蒸笼里的肉包子，燥热难耐却又无处可逃。  
“嗯……丸哥……好，好难……受……求，求，你……呜！太……深……进……去……啊，再，进……”  
每次后穴被肉棒进入到最深处，他好似整个身子被捅穿，那股激流直往心尖子蹿去。等男人将肉棒拔到菊穴口，里面却又空虚得不断抗议。  
“啊，要……不，不要……啊……”  
“你一边说要，一边又不要，我该如何是好？”  
丸子说着，故意将肉棒抽至一片湿滑的菊穴入口，感受着那柔软可人的小嘴迫不及待地微微张开，就是使坏不肯进去。  
“要……”  
小上顾不得这许多，脑子里满满的只有“舒服”二字。他欠起身子，主动抬起翘臀，往丸子的性器迎凑，嘴里叫道：  
“要……进去……要……碰，那，里……哈啊……”  
再次被填满的感觉太让人受不住，丸子还专门往菊心撞击，他每向那儿顶一下，小上的大腿就一阵猛颤，就连前方的分身，也都在摇头摆脑地哆嗦着。他抱紧身上的男子，带着哭腔哀求道：  
“给，给，我……求，你……啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
肉棒一个哆嗦，当真淌出一股浓稠的白液。小上高声尖叫，水蛇一般缠紧了丸子。  
“啊，我，龙儿，我也……啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
丸子只觉自己的肉棒仿佛错进了一个不知疲倦的销魂洞，被一张灵活的小嘴饥渴地嘬弄，很快，他便也受不住，闷哼一声，紧跟着身下的爱人，一同陷入了高潮的甜蜜……


	10. 燕归巢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蹴鞠九式 之 第九式
> 
> 旱地拾鱼佛顶珠拐子流星赌情为注  
> 且将新火试新茶暗恋桃源诗酒年华

※  
隔天夜里，下朝回来的和也来到皇兄的房间。他本想八卦一下小上和丸子的春宵一刻是否有所值，没想到话还未出，就先得了小上的一记重磅炸弹——  
“我，们，走，吧！”  
不是问询，亦非知会，而是告知！和也看小上那笃定的神情，只怕他下一刻便会遣散掉府上的奴仆，收拾细软启程上路。  
“龙也哥哥，你……”  
和也只当他是在开玩笑。  
“走？去哪里？球馆吗？还是‘杰’？”  
小上摇摇头。他取来纸笔，在茶几上龙飞凤舞道：  
“远走他乡，着布衣，行草履。”  
看到小上苍劲有力，如坚定的决心一般的字迹，和也不知怎的，忽然笑出声来。他弯起两道月牙眉，满意地点了点头。  
“想来昨夜，哥哥可是春风一度呐！”  
听小王爷这般一说，小上的脸“砰”的就红了，就连才告别饕餮盛宴不多时的后穴，隐隐又回味起了些甜蜜滋味。  
“你，你……”  
“你”了半天也不知该接句什么话好。小上直盯着和也的脸看——和也的眉间，满满的皆是倦意。未几，他轻轻叹了口气。  
“你，不似，我……”  
“哥，你错了。”  
和也苦笑着摇了摇头。  
“你我兄弟二人，其实是差不多的。”  
正说着，一阵微凉的夜风，倏地捎来了一段幽怨的箫声。和也觉得这箫声耳熟，信步来到廊中，靠着围栏向下张望。  
“府，上，的？”  
仔细听听，又觉得这箫声过于哀怨，当真是如怨如慕，如泣如诉，仿佛江边那些等待商船归来的弃妇，在无声地哭诉着丈夫的薄情。  
他和着音乐，缓缓地接上苏轼的《赤壁赋》：  
“舞幽，壑，之，潜，蛟，泣，孤，舟，之，嫠，妇……”  
伴随着小上的歌声，和也的脑海里突然浮现出，那天和仁在江边的场景：仁吹着幽怨的箫曲，引得江上的行船纷纷停驻，岸上的商妇频频回头……  
他忽然两手撑于栏上，朝着楼下大喊了一声：  
“是你吗？”  
“嘘！”  
小上急忙将和也一把拽回来，掩住他的嘴。刚刚还在回响的箫声戛然而止。院子里，传来了悉悉索索的脚步声。  
“好像是小王爷的声音！”  
“快点快点！”  
小上侧耳听来，是管家王伯在楼下吆喝。还有几个侍卫的脚步声，正向着西厢这边迅速靠近。  
小上射向和也的目光不无责备。和也知道自己一时冲动，又犯下了一件蠢事，干脆调皮地吐吐舌头，双手用力一撑护栏，“呼”地一声飞了出去，稳稳当当地落到了王府的红瓦高墙之外。   
“什么人？！”  
楼下又是一阵喧哗，小上眼尖，看见东阁负责照顾王爷王妃的张婶也过来了，急忙在廊上露了脸。  
底下的奴仆一见美人靠上的小上，纷纷下跪行礼。  
“龙也王爷！”  
上一次被这么多人跪拜，已经不记得是多少年前的事了。小上见这阵势，一时还反应不过来。不过很快，他就定了定神，一字一句道：  
“无，妨……是，我。你，们，都散，了，吧？”  
【和也这小子，在我面前装模作样的，一想到他那情仁，不还是同那怀春少女一般，一刻也等不及想见他？】  
※  
夜深了。孤零零的月亮挂在辽阔的天域上放着白光，孤零零地看着空荡荡的操场上，那形单影只的高大身躯。  
淳从器材室里抱来满满的一筐球，有的吊起在架子上，有的固定在球网两侧，有的搁在脚边。  
【我还就不信了！论身高，论体格，哪样不比那臭要饭的强？凭什么他都进了正选，我只能当个替补？  
我不服！我才不要那个臭要饭的施舍！】  
嘴上骂骂咧咧的一直说着那人的不好，但心里，却并不是真的这般讨厌。右肩上的伤口因着那晚上的一个轻吻，此时竟生出一阵奇特的麻痒。  
大个子正抱着球，心里在那儿胡思乱想，忽听背后传来一把阴恻恻的声音：  
“你一个人偷了这么多球来干什么？！”   
夜深人静，空无一人的操场上忽然响起这种声音，淳被吓得整个人一跳老高，手里的球也应声落地。  
“妈啊你要吓死我！”  
淳夸张地摸了摸胸口。  
“你在这里做甚？”   
“这话该我问你吧？”  
小圣撇了撇嘴，扫了一眼挂得到处都是的皮球。  
“器材室里突然少了一筐球，我不得追踪去向呀！”  
“这你也管？你小子果然是宫里的人么，这球馆里的大小事务，还有哪件是不经你手的么？”  
“嗯，容我想想。”  
小圣故意抬头，一手托腮作沉思状。忽然，他猛地一跃而起，“啪”地赏了淳的脑门儿一个爆栗。  
“喂！你竟然拍我的头！”  
淳按住被小圣弹得直发晕的脑门心儿，感觉掌下的皮肤似乎正迅速地发热发胀。  
“痛死我了嘶……”  
“你个呆子，这点痛都吃不住！”  
小圣从筐里拿起一个球，站在淳的对面，有模有样地掂了掂。   
“喂，不是说不要我的施舍吗？那就来练球吧！”   
※  
之前小王爷光天白日之下直捣青楼，一时间倒还真引得不少达官贵人胆战心惊，收敛不少。然而那夜，竟见小王爷醉意朦胧地直闯杰家二楼，后面还跟着斗山府的侍卫总管，这副场景，怎可能不引人遐思？  
莫不是这和也王爷只不过是口上花花三纲五常，实际自己也是风流之徒？  
但似乎，又不曾见哪位当红名妓出阁相迎……  
总而言之，当人们发现严于律己的王爷不过尔尔，于是更加肆无忌惮。即便现下在厅堂里见着王爷千岁，也只当他是同道中人，作揖便是。  
“小王爷，今日雅致？”  
收到风声的小雅老早就在窗台上张望了，一见楼下那抹需要自己“接待”的身影，旋即风一般的飘下楼来——正好，直直撞进某人怀里。  
“那么急，哪里去？”  
熟悉的声音，低沉中带着一丝张扬，明明身在朝廷，应当沉稳大气举止得体，但他却仍然是一个潇洒的少年，仿佛生来，就不该处于这庙堂之中。  
“礼，礼保公子……”  
小雅低着头，不敢看自己迎面撞上的来人，一双眼倒瞧着眼前的青云华靴出了神。忽然，她“哎呀”一声。  
“不好，小王爷！”  
抬头急急寻去，小王爷早已推开二楼小上的厢房门——倏地感觉什么东西轻探后腰的绸带，小雅心上一紧，反手一摸，却只是一张字条。再看礼保公子，倒是跟着后来的仁总管，两人有说有笑地上楼去了。  
“这，这叫什么事儿啊！”  
抽出字条，拆开一看，小雅的脸“腾”的就红了！  
那上面，分明龙飞凤舞地写着十四个大字——  
醉卧纱敞君莫笑，股来征战几轮回。  
※  
和也透过门缝向外张望了一阵，确定搜寻不到小雅的身影，才转身回到茶几边。  
把玩着手里的白瓷茶杯，体味着流淌在素雅的釉彩之间的淡淡花茶清香，仁盯着那茶杯，竟一时走了神。  
“何事深思？”  
直到王爷磁性的嗓音在耳边回响，侍卫才猛地回过神来。他放下茶杯，替王爷沏上一杯。和也欣然接过，将茶杯凑到唇边，轻轻吹走飘上来的缕缕热气。他透过迷雾，笑眯眯地看着对面的人。  
“见你同礼保公子有说有笑的。你同我说话都不见得有这般愉悦。”  
“我与他情同手足，与你自然不同。”  
“呵。”  
和也笑着摇摇头，轻轻啜一口茶。  
“说什么呢，这般高兴？小王可否略知一二？”  
一只大手，轻轻地覆在了和也握着茶杯的手上。  
“离开这里，去一个无人知晓的地方，不知有汉，无论魏晋。”  
就着仁与自己交握的手，和也缓缓放下茶杯。  
“当真？”  
“当真。如今边关已经岌岌可危，金军向来如狼似虎，以我朝军队的实力，只怕难以抵挡……”  
“啪！”  
刚刚还一脸柔情的小王爷，几乎是在眨眼之间冷下脸来。他反手抬起，照着对面的人就是狠狠一耳光！  
仁的头歪向一边，松散的发髻漏出几缕青丝，粘在挂着红掌印的脸上。  
“之前是谁同我说的，说我是王爷，不能只想着一己私利。况且，不是号称忠心耿耿的么？怎么，智久少爷许你自由了么？”  
和也说着，一挥长袖，将仁放在桌上的面具一把扫到地上——面具“啪”的摔在地上，裂成两瓣。  
说时迟那时快，藏于箫内的剑已出鞘，抵于小王爷颈侧。  
“识时务者为俊杰。此次出京与辽军谈判，你有几成胜算？”  
“无。”  
小王爷不慌不忙地回答，从容地将颈边的利剑轻轻拨开。  
“我不过是觉得，既然坐得‘王爷’这把交椅，很多时候，就不能只顾着自家的儿女情长……”  
听闻此言，仁只是冷哼一声。  
“我记得之前小王爷在属下枕边，可不是这么说的。莫不是忽然想通了，也用这番话来说服自己，接受同我家表小姐的婚事？”  
和也倏地睁大了一双不置信的眼睛。  
【仁，为什么要这么说我？  
你明明知道，我不想……】  
不想和莉乃结为夫妻，想和你举案齐眉……  
静默片刻，和也一句话不说，掉头离开了房间。  
※  
球馆后方的草坡上，结束了两个时辰的练习，小圣一边啃着从厨房里顺来的没发起的炊饼，一边对淳进行技术指导。   
“你看，你踢球的时候，竟顾着花拳绣腿去了，动作光摆出来没用，还要注意击球位置。你看这里……”  
小圣说着，举起手里的炊饼，用手指在正中央画了个圈。  
“击球点，一定要踢到这里……”   
“你怎么吃得那么慢啊？！”  
懒得听小圣“废话”，淳一把抢过小圣手里那个炊饼，照着正中心就是一口！   
“喂！你怎么一点都不虚心学习？！”   
小圣拍了一下淳的头，把炊饼抢回来叼在嘴里。淳一口包子嚼得吧唧吧唧响。   
“那人家没念过书啊，不像你，好歹还在宫里待过。我哪知道什么须心根心的，猪心牛心萝卜心倒是经常见！”  
“你个笨蛋！”  
说起“宫里”，淳注意到小圣的目光稍稍黯淡了些。但他还没来得及细琢磨，脑袋就被狠狠地拍了一下！  
“哎哟喂！你这家伙！”   
意识到自己可能真的拍得有些用力，小圣脚底抹油一般，呼啦啦地扭头就跑——淳眼明手疾，立马长手一捞，一把拽住他的手臂，用力往回一拽──  
“哎呀！”   
重心不稳的两人同时往地上摔去，小圣也顾不得滚到草地上的炊饼，下意识地就将双手护在淳的后脑勺下——他一直记得，小时候有一次唆使小上一起爬树，结果殿下不小心一脚踏空，从树枝上跌落下来，后脑勺当场就鼓起了一个包。幸好那树不算高，小上也没有责备自己，还帮着在王妃面前说话。但自那之后，小圣可再也不敢让他爬树，每次只要殿下做出躺下的动作，他都会小心翼翼地替他护住脑后。   
“小心！”  
果然，要不是有小圣的手垫着，淳的后脑勺肯定得撞出个大包。  
“你没事吧？”  
小圣急忙问道。淳摇了摇头。突然，反身把小圣压在了身下。   
“嗯……”   
小圣顺势搂住淳的脖子──仿佛是自然而然的一种默契，两人的唇就这么胶合在一起，舌就这么纠缠在一起……  
“嗯……”  
一吻难以忘情，待两人依依不舍地分开时，已不知在草坡上滚了多少圈。身处下位的小圣睁着一双轻蒙水雾的大眼睛，抬手摘去粘在身上人眉毛和头发上的草絮。  
“你心里一定在想，如果我是那个叫‘和也’的小王爷就好了，对不对？”  
淳眨巴眨巴眼，不明所以地看着小圣。  
“你是你，他是他，我把你当他做甚？”  
【真是笨死了，这点言外之意都听不出来么？】  
小圣赌气般地鼓起腮帮子，别开脸不看淳。淳见他这副气鼓气胀的模样，忽然得意地笑出声来。  
“我知道了，你在吃醋，对不对？”  
“才怪。”  
小圣涨红了一张脸，一肘子顶开笑得眉眼弯弯的傻大个儿。淳急忙挨着他身边坐下，亲昵地搂住他的肩膀。  
“不怕跟你说，我是真的喜欢和也。”  
小圣反手就要掰开淳摁在自己肩膀上的肉爪。淳使力将那手钉在小圣肩膀上，接着道：  
“正是因为遇着和也，我才有机会从北街的包子铺，一下子飞进这梦寐以求的皇家球馆。我要不是进了这里，还不得什么时候才能遇着你呢！你说是吧？”  
“少来。”  
小圣瘪着一张嘴，在淳怀里挣扎着要起来。  
“明明偷你包子的时候就认识了，好不……嗯……”  
嫌那张嘴太罗嗦，淳干脆将那两瓣红唇当作肉包子，一口叼住，顺势将人按倒在草地上，再度吻住。  
“嗯……”  
“话说我有一事问你。哥哥嫂嫂他们好像有远走他乡的打算。这次，你会追随你家殿下，也跟着离开这里么？”  
“那你呢，你舍得放弃这皇家球馆么？”  
※  
自从在“杰”内狠狠地扇了仁一记耳光，和也一路回来，都觉得掌心火辣辣的，仿佛被一团三味真火灸烧着，烫得难受。  
与之相反，脖颈上却是一片冰凉，似乎那把利剑还一直贴在颈侧，只要自己微微侧头，就会沁出一道猩红。  
“我不过是觉得，既然坐得‘王爷’这把交椅，很多时候，就不能只顾着自家的儿女情长……”  
“我记得之前小王爷在属下枕边，可不是这么说的。莫不是忽然想通了，也用这番话来说服自己，接受同我家表小姐的婚事？”  
刚刚那不甚愉快的对话，一直回响在和也耳边。每每耳畔响起那熟悉的低沉嗓音，吐出的话语却是冷漠的嘲笑，和也就觉得心里一阵委屈。  
【仁，我也想和你一起……  
我也想抛掉这些家国大事，做一个普普通通的老百姓，和喜欢的人在一起……】  
“即便是普通老百姓，命运也是同家国天下一体的。”  
别人夜间出行，都会选择深色的服饰，以将自己隐藏在夜色之中。可这人却偏穿一身素白，只一头青丝飞泻，飘至肩上。待和也反应过来，那人已负手而立，落至王爷跟前。  
纵使心头千思万绪，但因着刚刚才义正词严地呵斥过，和也贵为一朝王爷，自然一时落不下面子来。他定了定神，缓缓开口，道：  
“何事深夜造访？”  
那人也不回头，只是语气轻松地回道：  
“王爷乃千岁之身，我朝之栋梁，夜深恐路有险情，遂一路护送而来，是我等侍卫之本分。”  
“哦？”  
得了个台阶，和也自然不会谦让。他绕过立于面前的仁，延着王府的朱红色外墙慢慢踱步。  
“我只当斗山府的总管大人，本职是讽刺本王呢！”  
知道和也还在为刚才的事情生气，仁也自知当时语气有些过分，便低眉顺眼地道歉：  
“属下该死，还请王爷恕罪。”  
“哼哼！”  
和也冷笑一声，倏地朝通往王府后院的一条暗巷一拐，没了踪影，徒留那把好听的声音，在空中回响：  
“以下犯上，明知故犯，罪加一等。”  
循着王爷的声音，侍卫轻笑一声，驾起轻功追了上去。  
※  
仁和府的后花园里有一座面朝池塘，背靠树丛的假山，府里人向来只当那树丛是王爷们捉迷藏玩耍的好去处，却少有人知那水不太深的池塘底部，有一扇大约可容一人侧身通过的小门。将池水放干后钻入小门，便可从暗道通向府外的一条窄巷。  
此时，每隔十步左右就有一把烛火照明的暗道里，小上正同他那从外面“闯”进来的丸子哥哥吻得难舍难分。  
“嗯……丸……丸，哥……”  
丸子含住小上的丰唇，搂着他靠在冰冷的石壁上。  
“龙，龙也想……你……嗯……”  
“嗯……我也想你……”  
明明分开还不满一日，但一碰到小上的唇，丸子就仿佛发了疯的野兽一般，疯狂地在他的唇上辗转反侧，时而缓缓地在唇瓣上舔一舔，时而用力地吮出“唧唧”的声响；时而挑开他的贝齿和自己的齿列轻轻摩擦，时而缠住他的软舌同自己的用力纠缠……  
“丸，丸哥……嗯……我们……什，么……时……候……走……”  
当小上因为呼吸困难，不得不欲罢不能地推开丸子时，他只发现──搂紧自己的布衣男子，此时眼里正燃着熊熊欲火。  
“听你的。”  
抱紧怀中的人儿，丸子强行克制住自己的冲动，轻轻柔柔地捋他的发。小上靠在他怀里，嘴里吐出浅浅的喘息，似呻吟一般，低沉婉转。  
“那……先，要，我……”  
小上说罢，欠起身子，舌尖在男人的耳廓轻轻一舔——  
“嗯！”  
与二人同时性起的，竟还有另一把声音！丸子急忙将小上按入怀中，凭借昏暗的烛光，警惕地打量周围。  
“嗯……嗯……那里……啊……”  
尽管声音很轻，像是从稍微远一些的地方传来，但谙熟音律的小上一下子便捕捉到——这是和也的声音！  
※  
果不其然，在暗道的另一头，和也王爷正被他的情仁侍卫轻轻压在墙上，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟着。  
“你，你，慢一点。啊……”  
衣衫在耳鬓厮磨中早就松垮开来，和也软着身子，因为情欲而汗湿的后背紧紧贴着男人敞开的胸前。王爷由着侍卫亲吻自己的脖子，纤长的十指插入自己的黑发之中，顺着一路吻到后腰两侧的敏感处。  
“啊……那里……”  
胸前的两颗红蕊忽然被仁捏在掌心细细玩弄，和也仿佛过电一般，周身一阵颤栗。仁见他这样，轻轻将他的身子翻过来。  
“嗯！”  
侍卫埋头王爷胸前，舌尖先是绕着粉色的乳晕打圈圈，又珍爱至极地将一颗乳尖含进嘴里。一吐一吮之间，宛如婴儿吸奶般，将那一对乳尖折磨得又痛又痒。和也伸出手，抱紧仁的脑袋，任由他戏弄自己的身子——想要被他拥抱，即便明日即将大婚，今夜，他也只想成为这男子的胯下之臣。  
很快，和也便觉得身子湿漉漉的，似乎被人舔了个遍。和也在仁怀里哆嗦着，轻声说了句：  
“仁，抱我。”  
※  
“啊！啊……”  
和也的菊穴又软又暖，褶皱轻易地被舌头顶开，羞涩地迎夹着仁的舌尖，任凭那舌尖将褶皱一一抚平，扩张到可以让肉棒入侵的程度。  
“啊……好舒服……那里……啊……”  
【我这副模样，即便同莉乃成了婚，也难得到这样的快乐吧？】  
和也这般作想，微微使力收紧双臀，向仁的方向稍稍迎了一下。  
“啊……好，再深些，啊……”  
仁的剑耍得灵巧，舌头亦如那花剑一般，刚柔并济，奋力将肠壁舔得软绵绵、水盈盈的。忽然，仁将舌头从后穴抽离出来——果然，和也当即倒吸一口气，眼中布满水雾。  
“仁？啊！……”  
还不等和也反应过来，蓄势待发的肉棒已果断对着王爷那羞涩矜持的菊穴刺了进去！  
“啊！啊……啊……那里……啊……”  
仁的分身一路披荆斩棘，破开肠壁，专往那敏感的一点直冲而去。可是每次冲到那地儿前，却又只是轻轻的一触即过。和也如何受得这般煎熬，身前可怜的玉茎在身后肉棒的折磨之下，贴着男人的小腹一下一下地摩擦，热热的仿佛烧火棍一般。  
“仁……救我……啊，我，我要不行了啊……”  
※  
这边厢两人打得火热，那边，被二人的呻吟浪语搅得面红耳赤的丸子和小上也按捺不住，情不自禁地加入到极乐圣殿之中。  
爱人白皙中透着些麦色的肌体正被自己抱坐腿上，生怕自己的粗布衣裳不够细致，磨红了小上白嫩的肌肤，丸子早就将自己的上衣丢到一边地上去了。小上的双臀正好压在丸子的的大腿根上，即便就此不动，都能感觉到男人那勃起的硬物。  
“快，要……”  
“遵命。”  
丸子微微使力，将小上的身子往下一按，股间“噗呲”一声，两人便轻轻松松地结合在了一起。  
“啊……”  
小上搂紧丸子，头向后仰，青丝如瀑飞流直下，嘴里发出一声长长的叹息。  
两人的体位如此亲密，丸子的丰唇随时都能亲到自己的脸和脖子，自己的乳头贴紧他不算壮硕但也结实的胸肌，肉棒被挤压在两人之间——至于丸子那根擀面杖一般的硬物，早已经把他牢牢钉在了身上。  
“好……好……啊……”  
“龙儿，我听说书先生讲，这坐莲，最能入深处。是这样么？”  
丸子说着，双手抓紧小上的腰侧，忽地用力向上一顶——  
“啊——”  
一下子被撞进最深处的敏感点，小上爽得几乎两眼翻白！他大张着嘴，却发不出一点声音，只能圈紧丸子的脖颈，随着他的动作，一上一下地律动颠簸。  
“动……动……”  
又坚硬又粗壮的棒子在水润润的甬道里如打桩一般，一下一下地插进抽出，小上觉得自己的下面都快要坏了——湿透了，也烫极了。  
“嗯……嗯啊……”  
毕竟现在还是在王府里，更何况暗道另一头还有自己的兄弟，小上两只胳膊紧紧抱着丸子，仿佛一只矜持的小母猫，明明发情了却还不敢大声哼叫。  
丸子被他的媚态弄得欲火焚身，再也忍不下去了，一边在他最喜欢的小穴里努力冲撞，一只手硬挤进两人的结合处，握住他勃起的小棒子慢慢揉捏。  
“龙儿，一起，好不好？”  
被抽插得精神恍惚，不知这话里到底问的是一起释放，还是一起做什么，小上胡乱地亲吻丸子的脸颊，同时收紧双臀，希望可以早点得到男人的阳精，以滋润自己那早就酥软得一塌糊涂的深处。  
“一起……啊……快……永……远……啊……一起……”  
于是力道是再也不知道节制了，这一来一去，一进一出的结合中，小上只觉得身体都快要被丸子干化了。丸子伏在小上耳边，温热的气息喷洒在他的耳畔。  
“龙儿，下月我们就动身吧！我听说小雅和礼保公子，也有此意。”  
“嗯……嗯……好……啊……”  
小上浑身被插得软软的，磨蹭在丸子健硕腹部的分身早就高潮过了一次，下体更是酥麻到了极致，只等着丸子那将他一推上天的致命一击！  
“现，在，现，在，就，要……啊啊啊啊啊啊……”


	11. 踢出个未来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 收式
> 
> 曲终收拨当心画大喜之日泪别之时  
> 莫辞更坐弹一曲双肩背月浪迹天涯

※  
一个月后。  
仁和府内张灯结彩，从雕栏到画栋，到处都挂着象征喜庆的大红色，来来往往的人们也都身着喜庆的衣服，互相恭喜道贺。整个王爷府内一片红火，好不热闹。  
“恭喜王爷，贺喜王爷！”   
“恭喜王爷！小王爷和莉乃小姐的联姻简直就是天造地设！”  
“恭喜王爷！先是寻回了失散多年的王子，现又得一绝世佳媳，真可谓是此喜只应天上有，人间难得几回闻啊！”  
房间里，和也静静地坐在梳妆台前，看着镜子里面无表情的自己，以及站在自己身后，耐心地替自己用红绳子束起马尾的小上。  
“和也，真，的，是，天，下，最，漂，亮，的，新郎，呢！”   
和也扯起一点嘴角，淡淡地苦笑一声。小上急忙揉揉他的脸，示意他不要老绷着一副苦大仇深的表情。  
“新，郎可，不，能，愁，眉，苦，脸，的！”   
说话间，智久走了进来。仁跟在后面。今日的他，一身暗红，虽没有新郎身上的喜服鲜艳，但也相当抢眼。  
“和也！恭喜恭喜了！我们称兄道弟这么多年，以后，可真要成亲兄弟了！”  
“是啊，也恭喜你了！”   
和也起身，向智久回礼。他看向仁，眼眶竟在瞬间不听话地蓄满了泪水。  
“瞧你，好好的新郎……哎呀，你哭什么？！”  
和也急忙用衣袖蘸掉眼角的泪。  
“还说我呢，智久你不也眼湿湿的嘛？！”  
“我那是高兴的！”  
智久也赶紧用袖子擦脸。  
门外进来两位手提花篮的侍女。  
“少爷，时辰差不多了！”  
站在智久身后的仁朝小上使了个眼色。小上会意地点了点头。和也注意到他们二人的这番互动，下意识地握紧了哥哥的手。  
※  
这边厢吹拉弹唱喜气洋洋，那边，城外的马车里，小雅坐在车里帮着看东西，丸子和淳则忙着在车尾整理一箱箱贵重的药材。  
“淳，你确定这些东西不会成为我们的累赘？”  
淳一边忙着把箱子垒上马车，一边哼哧哼哧地喘着气：  
“再怎么说，这些都是和也的心头宝贝呀！况且万一路上谁有个小损小伤的，还能派上用场，不是吗？”  
“嗯，有点道理。也不知他们去接应的怎么样了。”  
兄弟俩正说着，一直窝在车里的小雅掀开帘子，跳下车来。  
“你们在外面说什么呢？嘀嘀咕咕的，也不让人听个清楚。”  
离开了青楼，小雅便不再穿那些繁复的华服了。只见她一身简装，再加上绾起的发髻，倒真有些干练女子的风味。  
“在里面干坐着等你们，都快闷死了。我还是来帮帮你们吧！”  
“使不得。”  
丸子急忙摆摆手，示意小雅回车上休息。  
“你一个女孩子，干不了力气活的！”   
“哼，别小看我。我可不比小上差！”   
小雅边说边做，没两下就把散开在药箱上的绷带、药膏这些杂七杂八的物什给归置整齐了。感觉这些东西零散得厉害，她干脆腾出一个首饰盒，把这些东西全都扫了进去。   
“看，我说吧！”  
小雅得意洋洋地抱着塞满零碎的首饰盒，邀功似的扬起下巴。丸子赶紧扯开话题。  
“没得比，没得比，小上是男子，不擅长做这些事情，合情合理。”  
“哼，反正丸子你什么都向着他就对了。”   
※  
且说仁和府的正厅内，王爷和枢密使大人各自端坐于高堂之上的两把交椅，脸上皆是心满意足的喜悦。   
枢密使大人侧脸看向王爷，喜形于色。  
“高攀王爷成亲家了呀！”   
王爷也回以微笑。  
“能和枢密使大人联姻，我等也是幸有此福！”   
高堂之上，两位长辈有说有笑。厅堂之内，一身大红喜袍的和也面朝门口，目光越过人群，望向立于门边的仁。站在门边的人，也微微扬起嘴角，回以注视。  
【其实，你的视线一直都没有离开过我吧？】   
一想到自己马上就要抛弃王爷的一切荣华富贵和家国责任，从此远走高飞，不问世事，和也内心除了兴奋，更多的却是惶恐。  
【父王和母妃……还有我那刚过门就将守活寡的新婚妻子……还有下月同金军的谈判……】  
恍惚间，厅堂内的主婚人一声高喊，猛地将和也震醒——  
“新娘到！”  
在一片欢呼声和掌声中，遮着大红色盖头的新娘，在众人的簇拥下款款而来。  
“我表妹怎么样？”  
智久从后面的人群中凑上来，得意洋洋地向和也炫耀。和也微笑着，低声回道：  
“她的美丽，从来都不会有人怀疑呢！”  
大红色的盖头下，莉乃轻声道出自己的心声——这一刻，她不知等了多少年。  
【和也哥……我终于可以成为你的妻子了……】  
和也将左手背到身后，暗暗捏紧拳头。  
【对不起，莉乃。】  
牵过新娘的手，一对新人缓缓转身，面朝门口，并肩而立。主婚人高声喊道──  
“一拜天地！”   
和也和莉乃双双跪下，深深地鞠了一躬。   
“二拜高堂！”  
两人起立，缓缓转过身，又朝着端坐高堂之上的王爷和枢密使大人跪下，深深地磕了一个响头。  
原本站在门边的仁向前滑了一步，靠到人群外围，紧贴智久身旁。  
“夫妻对拜！”  
主婚人的话音刚落，忽见一个蹴鞠从门外飞来，“咚”的砸在了地上，朝前滚了几下，停在了新郎新娘之间的地板上！  
“这是什……”   
“砰！”   
还不等众人反应，那个蹴鞠突然炸裂开来──伴随着一股刺鼻的气味，厅堂里顿时布满烟雾。   
“咳……咳……”   
智久艰难地睁开眼睛，却见眼前闪过一抹鲜红──   
“不好！新郎被劫走了！”  
一听这话，厅堂里瞬间就慌乱起来。   
“快！快去追小王爷！”  
好好的婚事忽然遭遇这样的变局，老王爷气得一下子跌坐在椅子上，几乎一口气提不上来。  
“快，快……”  
智久这时猛然发现，刚刚明明还咱在自己身边的仁，在这关键时刻却不见了踪影！  
“糟糕！”  
※  
大红的喜袍太过抢眼，很容易引人注目。仁搂着和也，一路驾起轻功，翻过围墙飞出王府之外，前来接应的小圣立刻就扔给他们一人一件素色布衣。   
“快走！他们已经在城外等了！”  
“好。”   
不等和也反应，仁双手用力向上一举，就将他抱上了马蹄嘶嘶待命就绪的马匹，自己随即一个翻身上马，两人共骑，飞驰而去。  
“驾！驾！”   
后面，智久已经带着人赶了上来。   
“追上他们！”   
“驾！驾！”  
听到后面紧紧咬住，眼看就要追上来的马蹄声，仁搂紧怀里的和也，奔驰得愈发迅速。而被他搂在怀里的和也，因为仁的这个动作，不知怎的，原本萦缚心头的惶恐与不安，竟渐渐地消散而去了。  
【大约是觉得，有这个人在，不管怎样，都不用害怕吧！】  
因为奔驰的速度在不断加快，再加上小圣灵活控制着身下的马匹时快时慢，故意分散追兵的注意力，几人同智久他们的距离，渐渐拉了开来。然而就在此时，仁忽然注意到了右前方的墙头上，那一抹鲜红的倩影──  
“小心！”   
一枝利箭“嗖”地朝疾驰的马儿射来，仁一把将和也按倒在马背上，左手控制缰绳，右手回身抽剑来挡！  
“啊！”  
明箭险躲，暗箭难防。虽然疾舞剑花成功打掉了几枝利箭，但仍有两枝从暗器盒里飞出的短箭，正中仁死死护住和也臂膀的右肩上。  
“啊！”   
仁惨叫一声，重心不稳，从马上翻滚下来──   
“我来！”  
眼看本来已经拉开了距离的追兵又要追了上来，说时迟那时快，从穷追不舍的人马当中，忽然杀出一匹黑马，就在仁的双脚跌落地面之时，一把将他提了起来！  
“礼保？！”  
和也一声惊呼，礼保急忙挥起马鞭，朝小王爷的那匹马上狠狠抽了一记——顿时，那马真真成了一匹脱缰的野马，飞也似的往前冲去。  
“小王爷！驾好您的马！”  
说完，礼保又往自己的马上抽了一鞭子。仁顾不上右臂不断渗出的鲜血，艰难地调整好姿势，免得碍了礼保的事。  
低头看一眼难得狼狈的总管大人，礼保的嘴角居然扬起玩世不恭的一抹坏笑。  
“总管大人，这下，你可欠兄弟一条命了！”  
说话间，几人已策马飞奔至城门——就在这时，近在眼前的朱红色大门居然开始缓缓收拢！  
“城门要关了！快冲！”  
跑在最后的礼保他们飞马跃过城门，马蹄前脚掌刚刚落在城外的土地上，身后，东京城的城门就“轰”地一声，死死地合上了！  
马不停蹄地又狂奔出去好几里路，回想起刚刚的一连串惊险场景，和也依然心有余悸。待他再回头时，大约五人高的城门，也只剩下一点朱红色的印记了。  
两个月后，金人攻下宋城东京，靖康之变。  
※  
次年，北宋王朝覆灭。宋朝廷南迁临安，南宋王朝开始。  
高俅将蹴鞠带到南方，组建起世界上第一支足球俱乐部——齐云社。  
与此同时，东洋扶桑。杰尼斯镇的仁和药铺里──  
“啊！啊！好痛！啊！……”   
仁站在柜台里，一边淡定地拨弄算盘，计算今日药铺的收入，一边数着心急如焚的礼保，在厅里踱了多少圈步子。   
里屋，小雅凄厉的叫喊一声高过一声。  
“啊！啊！不生了！啊！……啊！……”   
“怎么办？怎么办？”  
屋外的礼保一边踱步，两手紧张地一会儿握拳，一会儿松开，十指间竟全是紧张的冷汗，一滴滴地往下淌！  
里屋，传来了和也的安慰声：  
“再使点劲儿，小雅，孩子就要出来了。”  
“啊……啊……使，使劲……啊……”   
又转了好几圈，礼保终于忍不住了，径直往屋里冲去。仁眼明手疾把箫一横，果断拦住了他。  
“你这会儿进去只能是添乱。再说，和也你还信不过吗？”  
“可是，小雅是我娘子……”  
“那我们家和也现在手里还握着两条性命呢！”  
正说着，里屋传来了婴儿响亮的啼哭声——   
“呀！呀！呀！……”  
听到这一声声响亮的哭声，一直绷紧神经的礼保终于长长地舒出一口气。这时，他才发现原来背上的衣服，已经全都湿透了！  
“恭喜礼保！喜得贵子！母子平安！”  
和也双手抱着躺在襁褓里哇哇大哭的婴儿，从里屋走了出来。   
“谢天谢地！”  
仁笑眯眯地伸手去逗孩子皱成一团的小脸。  
“好了礼保，之前欠你的一条命，现在还上咯！”  
和也将婴儿交到礼保手里。礼保手忙脚乱地抹了把脸上的汗，动作僵硬却依然小心翼翼地接过这个小生命，仿佛他就是掌心小心捧着的一块宝玉，生怕一个用力就会把他跌在地上摔碎。  
“我能进去看看小雅吗？”  
礼保手里抱着儿子，眼睛一直往妻子所在的里屋瞟。   
“当然，不过她还有点虚弱……”   
※  
礼保刚抱着儿子进屋，仁就迫不及待地将和也搂入怀中，在他的额上落下轻柔的一吻奖励。  
“亲爱的，辛苦了！”   
和也红着一张脸，嘟着嘴看仁。仁正准备往那诱人的两瓣香唇印去，忽听外面传来大煞风景的谈笑声：  
“嘿嘿嘿，光天化日之下……”   
淳和小圣贼笑着，从外面走了进来。   
“是谁来了？”  
听到屋外的动静，礼保又把宝宝给抱了出来。  
“我在里面陪小雅说会儿话。她太不容易了。孩子帮我……”  
“啊！我要抱抱！”   
淳长手一摊就要去抱新生儿。  
“小心点！”   
礼保将婴儿交到淳怀里。谁知那婴儿一沾到淳的衣袖，竟自动自觉地放声大哭起来！   
“呀！呀！呀！……”  
婴儿在淳的怀里哭个不停。   
“不哭，不哭……”   
“呀！呀！呀！……”   
婴儿似乎成心要和淳作对，淳越是哄，他就哭得越大声。见他一副手忙脚乱的模样，小圣撇撇嘴，果断把孩子接了过来。   
“呀呀呀……宝宝乖……”   
说来也怪，那婴儿一到小圣怀里，哭声立刻就收了许多。   
“乖，宝宝乖……”  
小圣一边轻轻颠着怀抱，哄着婴儿，一边轻轻地用手扫着婴儿肉乎乎的肚子玩。新生儿不会笑，只会哭，便一边呀呀低声哭着，一边举起肉肉的小拳头，敲打小圣的手臂。  
“哟，来得早不如来得巧啊！”   
丸子和抱着一大纸袋包子的小上也走了进来。   
“殿……啊不，龙也哥哥……”  
虽然心里还是一直把小上当作自己的主子，但经不住他软磨硬蹭的再三要求，经过一年的时间，他也渐渐习惯了将龙也当作普通兄弟看待。   
“我们来给宝宝送庆生礼咯！”   
小上笑眯眯地看着小圣，丸子则把纸袋交到和也手上。淳踮着脚，循着那纸包怎么也包不住的香味闻了又闻。   
“哪有人把包子当庆生礼物的呀？”   
“我就这么说！”  
小上坚决地站在淳这边。经过一年多的反复练习，小上现在已经可以像从前一样，流利地用语言把自己的想法完整表达出来了。  
“可是我只会做包子嘛！”  
丸子一边回答，一边暗暗朝小上使眼色。  
【哪有人不站在相公这边，胳膊肘尽往小叔那儿拐的？】  
几人说笑间，礼保搀着小雅，从里屋走了出来。虽然已经休息了好一会儿，但小雅的脸色依旧显得有些苍白。  
“大家都来啦！”   
“怎么不在里面休息？！”   
和也急忙给小雅搬来一张椅子。礼保将妻子扶到椅子上，还细心地给他在座椅上垫好软垫。看到初为人母的好友，小上欣喜地迎了上去。  
“恭喜恭喜！不过我们家丸子只做了包子带过来，小雅你只得将就着收下咯！”  
“心意到了就好啊！谢谢！”  
一旁的和也将纸包打开──顿时，一股香喷喷的包子味儿就这么蹿了出来，瞬间溢满整个厅堂。和也伸手就想拿一个来尝。小上急忙凑过来打掉和也的手，挨个儿包子介绍：  
“我们同人堂的包子可都是有来头的。喏，这是肉包，祝宝宝长得结结实实！这是菜包，祝宝宝才华横溢！这是红豆包，祝宝宝鸿运当头，斗志昂扬！”  
※  
时光荏苒，岁月如梭。一转眼，三年过去。仁和药铺已经在镇上开起了好几家分店。每间铺里有伙计看着，和也只要时不时地回去几个分店坐坐诊，仁帮着对对每个月的账目，还有跟着和也一起出去采选药材就好。  
闲来无事的时候，和也喜欢跟仁一起坐在自家的小院里，两人依偎在一起，静静地看着孩子们在屋外奔跑玩耍，看着男人女人在田间耕作劳动。  
“仁……”  
和也常常这样，随口轻唤爱人的名字。每次，仁都会微笑着回应他：  
“怎么了？”   
“没事，就想叫叫你……”   
仁笑着，搂紧了和也。  
“对不起，和也……都是因为我的任性和自私，害你堂堂小王爷，要放弃这么多荣华富贵，跟着我一起受委屈……”   
和也摇了摇头，搂住了仁的脖子。  
“比起王公贵族的富贵奢华，我更希望可以和心爱的人在一起。再艰苦，再困难，两个人都互相支持着。虽然再也没有绫罗绸缎，再也没有金杯玉壶，但是，我们现在的生活，不也过得充实而幸福吗？”  
仁不多言，只是搂紧和也，轻吻他的发顶。  
“我爱你……”   
仁将和也抱在怀里，两人缠绵拥吻，难舍难分。就在这时──   
“哈哈，看看！”   
这如此清脆稚嫩的童声，莫不是……  
“嗯？！”  
二人条件反射地弹开，和也更是不好意思地从仁身上跳下来，一张脸涨得通红，不停地用手背擦嘴。  
“哈哈，看看！”   
小男孩欢快地拍着肉乎乎的小手，像条小蠕虫一样，呼噜噜地挤到仁跟和也中间。  
“小胜运，你怎么来了？！”  
当年呱呱坠地的男婴，现在也已经是可以独立奔跑的小男孩了。虽然会摔跤，会迷路，但每一天，他都能完成一件昨天还做不到的事情。  
若能跨越苦难，就能够成长！  
胜运抱着怀里小圣哥哥给自己做的蹴鞠，鼓着一张肉乎乎的小脸，一脸贼笑地看着仁哥哥还有和也哥哥。   
“小圣哥哥呢？和淳哥哥亲亲么？”  
“他们忙着卖包子去了！”  
仁哭笑不得地回答。于是小胜运又接着问：  
“丸子哥哥和龙也姐姐呢？”  
“是龙也哥哥！哥哥！”  
和也认真纠正道。   
“现在同人堂不止一家了，丸子哥哥还有龙也哥哥每天都很忙哦！要跑来跑去跑来跑去跑来跑去。”   
小胜运歪着头看和也。  
“跑跑？比赛么？爹爹娘亲，帮帮？”  
一想到爹娘他们都不在，男孩失望的小嘴一下子嘟得老高。仁笑着站起身，接过胜运手里的球，在手里有模有样地掂了掂。  
“来，小胜运，我和你踢！”   
“仁哥哥会？”   
见有人愿意陪自己踢球，小胜运马上喜笑颜开。  
“那就来比比咯，看谁比较厉害！”   
“好啊！”  
小胜运兴奋地手舞足蹈起来，在院子里欢快地跑来跑去。   
“和也哥哥也来！”   
“好啊！”   
和也笑着站起来，仁轻轻将球抛向和也。和也一记旱地拾鱼，将球纳至胸前，再一个佛顶珠——  
“看我的，嘿……”  
三人扬起头，同时看向那湛蓝的空中，高速旋转着的蹴鞠──  
生活就像这蹴鞠。不踢一脚，怎么会知道，我们，还能有这样的未来？


	12. 番外：春

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狸猫太子皇家事

※  
龙也自懂事以来，就住在仁和府上。他虽非仁和府王妃所生，但却是府上的大公子。府上的人也一直称他“龙也王爷”。龙也同仁和府上的正牌王爷——和也王爷，两人从小一起长大，虽非亲兄弟，感情却是很好。  
皇宫王府里，最不缺的大约就是权力斗争了。然而龙也却像是一个温室里长大的嫩苗一般，一直同这明争暗斗隔绝开来。王爷王妃基本不会让他学着参政议政，一心只想将他放养成一位闲散王爷。所以他也无法明白，为什么陪伴自己一起长大的侍童小圣，会对深宫内院的事情如此着紧。  
“殿下……”  
小圣是王府内唯一不称龙也为“王爷”，而是“殿下”的人。每当他这么称呼龙也，龙也就会露出一脸困惑的表情。  
“为什么你不叫我‘王爷’？”  
知道这是不该大肆宣扬的话，但小圣总是凑到龙也耳边，低声道：  
“因为殿下您本不该属于这里。”  
“可我觉得这里挺好的呀！”  
每每听着这句话，小圣都觉着，或许自家殿下命中注定，就不是这皇家的人。  
不是皇家人，迟早都是要飞出这红墙黑瓦去的。只是小圣万万没有想到，自家殿下，居然会以这样的方式，同皇家生活脱离干系。  
※  
上元佳节，之于长期庭院深深深几许的闺中少女而言，是弥足珍贵的出游机会。许多对爱情的美好憧憬，也都在这一夜的灯影中，映照为现实。  
虽然王府上下平日里并没有对两位小王爷实行禁足，但出于安全考虑，像平常人家那样肆无忌惮地在外玩耍，是很难的。也就只有上元节、中秋节这样君民同乐的大型节日，龙也同和也兄弟二人才能撇开一堆侍卫，只带一个两个贴身的仆从，在熙熙攘攘的人群中左顾右盼，体会这难得的热闹。  
“龙也哥哥，你看那个花灯！好漂亮的鲤鱼！”  
“我觉得那边那个焰火比较好玩，走，去看去看！”  
平日里学着大人模样，时常板着一张脸的和也，也就只有这种时候，才会露出孩子应有的开怀笑容。  
“和也哥哥，等等我。”  
“快点啊莉乃，哎呀，智久你背她一下好了。”  
虽然龙也平日里在王府就比较闲散，但和也的玩心却是比他更重，一看到得意的东西，就兴奋地直往那儿冲，哪里还顾得上青梅竹马的莉乃妹妹。不过好在，小王爷虽然喜欢乱跑乱蹿，但斗山府的那个总是带着一副傩面具的侍卫，即便身形一直随着主人智久少爷移动，但目光总是留意着和也，这也让龙也他们放心不少。  
看花灯的人很多很多，为了防止走散，侍童小圣一直牢牢牵着殿下的手。两人边走边看，不觉有些口渴。  
“少爷。”  
出门在外，小圣为免引起注意，都这般称呼龙也。  
“少爷，我见前面有一包子铺，像是有豆浆卖，不如我们去喝一碗？”  
“好啊。正好我也饿了，去买个包子吃吧！”  
龙也欣然同意，两人便欢欢喜喜地吃包子去也。  
※  
“卖包子了，卖包子了，两钱一个热包子！”  
小商小贩最喜欢的，就是这走马观灯的喜庆节日。街上人来人往的好不热闹，用不着费劲吆喝，就能招来一大片生意。  
“客官，要点什么包子？”  
丸子正忙着和面，一抬头，忽见一个画里走出来似的娃娃站在自己面前，登时就看呆了。  
“你，你好……”  
一时间连做买卖的招呼也忘了说，丸子呆呆地看着面前的人儿，直到那精致人儿对上自己的目光，轻笑出声，道：  
“你这铺名，倒有点意思。”  
龙也指着那面泛黄的白布招牌，上面歪歪扭扭地写着“同人堂”三个大字。  
“是，是么。”  
“嗯，少爷，你要吃什么包子？”  
小圣一手抱着一个塞满包子的大纸袋，一手抓着一个热气腾腾的肉包，咬得正欢。龙也见他这贪吃的满足样，扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“不是说喝豆浆而已么？”  
“哦，要，要豆浆是么？”  
丸子急忙扭头招呼弟弟帮忙。  
“淳，两碗豆浆。”  
“好咧。诶哥哥你的耳朵怎么红了？”  
“哪，哪有。”  
一阵清风吹来，丸子不好意思地将头扭回龙也这边——可是，哪儿还有龙也的影子？！  
“人，人呢？”  
还没反应过来，就见刚刚还抱着一大袋包子的小圣哗啦一下把手里的包子全扔了，大叫一声：  
“少爷？！”  
※  
等龙也反应过来发生了什么事，他已经被反绑着手脚，身处一间小黑屋里了。  
“这是……哪里……”  
他只记得自己站在那同人堂前，小圣问自己要吃什么包子。还不等自己回答，一阵清风就将他带到了这儿……  
龙也环顾四周，这屋子密闭得很，连个窗口都没有。要想从这儿出去，怕是很难。  
忽然，一丝光线通过紧闭的门缝透了进来，紧接着，一阵强光射了进来——龙也急忙别开脸去。  
“哟，长这么俊，怎么只舍得给张侧脸？”  
一个高大的暗影遮住了照亮房间的光线，龙也还来不及趁机观察屋里的布局，就被一阵浓郁的脂粉味呛了一脸。  
“让我瞧瞧，传说中的大皇子长得究竟是个什么样。”  
大……皇子？  
龙也瞪大眼睛，警惕地盯着面前老鸨模样的妇女。老鸨托着龙也的脸看了又看，点了点头，又摇了摇头。  
龙也渐渐明白他们这是要做什么，一边扭来扭去地挣扎，一边大声喊道：  
“我不是什么大皇子！”  
“哼哼，是不是大皇子，这可不是你说了算的。”  
正说着，忽听外面传来熟悉的叫喊声：  
“少爷！少爷！”  
“小圣？啊！”  
那老鸨手上一使力，狠狠地掐住龙也的下颚。龙也痛呼一声，整个力气都被卸去了大半。与此同时，屋外也传来了小圣的挣扎。  
“放开我！放开我！你们还我少爷！啊！……”  
不一会儿，龙也就听不到小圣的声音了。  
再然后，他发现自己来到了一个充满脂粉香气的大杂院。  
※  
关于自己进入仁和府的事情，龙也其实也是听小圣说的多，王爷和王妃，对这事从来都是绝口不提。即便自己偶尔好奇问起，王妃也会立刻勒令自己噤声。  
※  
难得有时间坐在院子里发一下呆，龙也刚准备叹口气，就见小雅跑进了大杂院。  
“小上，小上，你今天下午不用训练么？”  
入了青楼，哪还能叫以前的名字。龙也不但改头换面穿上了女子的纱衣绸服，更是被老鸨起了个新的名字——入风尘那天起，他连同自己的名字，甚至性别，都同过去挥别了。  
当然，老鸨只是为了让他不要在一众姑娘之中暴露了自己的男儿身份，要求他穿上女儿家的衣服，又给了他几颗哑声丸。  
那几颗哑声丸，龙也一直藏在一个小木盒里，并没有吃下去。他知道老鸨是为了保他，怕他在一众姑娘之中泄露了身份。更何况老鸨每日责令师傅训练他的，也主要是歌舞琴棋之类的才艺，似乎并没有要他以身侍客的打算——就这点而言，龙也还是非常感激老鸨的。所以他在青楼里，也从来都是乖巧听话的孩子。  
和也说，他曾看到夜深时分，母妃一个人坐在后花园的凉亭里，对着一方绣了凤凰花树图案的手帕暗自落泪。而那样的手帕，龙也哥哥也是有一方的。  
小圣说，当年因为狸猫换太子一案，先皇痛失爱妃。担心太后故技重施残害忠良，作为妃嫔诞下的大皇子，小上一出生就被过继给了皇妃的亲姐妹，也就是仁和府上。  
【这事到底是真是假，追究起来又有什么意义呢？  
反正，现在的我，无论是和皇家，还是王府，都没有关系了……】


	13. 番外：夏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宫锁风尘青衫湿

※  
丸子认识小上的时候，小上已经是“杰”的头牌了。第一次见到他，即便是在桌子底下爬地拣球的窘迫情形，丸子也依然情难自禁地被小上精致的容颜深深吸引。  
“你知道吗？我当时一直以为自己见到了下凡的仙女。你那时候真是太，太漂亮了。”  
“你的意思是说，我现在不漂亮咯？”  
小上笑眯眯地挑眉看丸子，丸子见他这样，怕他生气，急忙腆着脸贴上来。  
“谁敢说龙儿不漂亮？我第一个灭了他！”  
自从移居东瀛，小上的一头长发都是丸子负责梳理。即便平日里无事，丸子也会不时用手帮着捋捋。  
“而且我后来仔细回忆，其实我们小时候就在灯会上见过吧？”  
“嗯。”  
小上点点头。  
“那天之后，我就被拐到‘杰’里去了。”  
丸子搂紧怀里的人。  
“过去的事情，就莫要再提了。现在的龙儿除了漂亮，还是一个能帮相公好好打理店铺的英俊小生。”  
小上红着脸，照着丸子的脸就是嗷呜一口。  
“嗯，跟我们新研发的红豆包简直没得比！难吃死了！”  
“是么？”  
丸子笑着，轻抚爱人的背脊。  
“昨夜不知是那只贪吃的小猪，一边咬着我的下巴不肯松口，一边恬不知耻地喊着’还要还要’呢？”  
“哼！”  
一张脸又羞又怒全是红的，小上起身就要往外走。丸子赶紧将他拉了回来，一边顺背一边说好话。  
小上的背上，还留着一些过去在青楼里受训时被师傅抽鞭子留下的疤痕，不过现在都已经淡去，只留下一道道粉红的线条。  
“他们还真下得去手啊！”  
丸子心疼地抚着小上的背，指尖轻轻划过背上的线条，引来怀里的人阵阵战栗。  
“还会痛么？”  
【不痛但是很敏感这样的话，怎么说得出口嘛！】  
小上不说话，红着脸直往丸子怀里钻。  
“你之前不是说，你只卖艺不卖身吗？那为什么那些师傅还要这样对你？”  
“弹错音了，或者下错棋了，当然都是要罚的。”  
“下棋这种事情，还能有下错了的？是指本来可以赢的棋，走错了结果输掉吗？”  
丸子是个粗人，琴棋书画这些在他看来富贵人家才有机会学习的事情，他是一概不懂。不过好在小上在青楼里练得一手好书画，让他在包子的造型创新上，也成功增添了一丝风趣。现在，同人堂里成功推出了物语包子。客人们可以要求将自己想看或想写的故事画在包子上，很是有趣。  
“笨丸子，真正的棋手，是知道什么时候该输棋，什么时候不该输棋的。特别像我们这种要侍奉客人的，要是总下赢客人，还要不要讨赏钱啦！”  
“啊？还这么麻烦的呀？”  
丸子抓抓脑袋。  
“算了我还是安心做我的包子吧！”  
小上掩着嘴，两道眉眼笑成了弯弯的月牙。  
“而且，之前小雅也有说过，妈妈有考虑让我转出来卖身的，大概也是因为又看到了小倌的生意……嗯！”  
不等小上把话说完，丸子就一把将人抓紧在了怀里。  
“你是我的，谁也不准碰！”  
明明在家里一直都是长兄形象的丸子，难得也会露出如此孩子气的一面。小上笑着回抱丸子，轻抚他的背脊。  
“好吧，本王就勉为其难地答应，这般委身于你吧！”  
过去在王府里的小心翼翼，在青楼里的辛酸苦楚……这些泪和汗，以后都只为你一个人流好了。


	14. 番外：秋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幸得明月暗影在

※  
仁时常想，自己从喜堂将和也一路劫到这人生地不熟的东瀛，究竟是对是错。移居东瀛的这一年以来，偶尔，他会在柜台里点账的时候，看到和也一个人坐在门边，痴痴地看着屋外的风景。  
【是想家了吧？  
毕竟，他曾经是那么位高权重的王爷……】  
有的时候，仁自己也会想起斗山府的生活，想起智久少爷，还有那任性的表小姐。  
【像我这种做下人的，都会对故地有这般眷恋，那小王爷他，一定会比我更难过吧？】  
想到这里，仁难免会觉得肩上一阵酸痛，仿佛两担沉重的负罪感，死死地压住了自己。  
小圣说：  
“明明对这种事情最耿耿于怀的应该是我。我记挂殿下这么多年，一直念想着要让他重回皇宫。怎么这会儿逃了出来，反倒你们两个开始矫情了？”  
矫情吗？  
或许是吧。  
身着东吴时期泊来的吴服，脚踏改良汉代的木屐，席地而坐于来自故国的榻榻米，偶尔还和小圣两人琢磨着该怎样将王宫里盛行的点茶术和蹴鞠介绍给邻里，仁觉得自己现在是否真的背井离乡，已经有点说不清了。  
这里的一切自己仿佛都可以熟习，但又好像十分陌生。  
“其实当时，只是想着要跟和也两个人在一起，不顾世俗，不理朝政，做一对逍遥神仙……大约，是这样想的吧？”  
“那你既然都这样想了，就按这想法做就好啦！”  
小圣说着，放下茶筅，端起一杯点好的绿茶，递到仁面前。仁从柜台里出来，双手交握，朝小圣微微作揖，随即双手接过茶杯，凑到鼻间，轻嗅一下。  
“嗯，好茶。”  
两手捧着茶杯，在热气腾腾之间小啜一口。  
“你看我，就连这饮茶的习惯，都还跟以前一样。”  
“又不是不好的东西，没必要说到了一个地方就要换掉。”  
两人正说着，和也从外面跌跌撞撞地进来了。仁注意到，他的腰间别着一封信，赶紧迎上去，伸手搀和也一把。  
“怎么了？”  
“没，没事。”  
和也撑起笑容，摇了摇头，一张脸却是惨白惨白的。  
“可能是外面太阳毒，从药铺走回来路上晒着了。”  
小圣看了看屋外的艳阳天，回头朝仁使了个眼色。仁点点头，扶着和也进了屋。  
※  
仁帮着和也脱去鞋袜，将人放到床上，并没有过问那信的事。他轻轻拨开和也垂在额前的发，柔声说道：  
“你出诊辛苦了。休息一下。我去给你打点水擦擦脸。”  
说罢便要起身，却被和也拽住了衣袖——没想到和也竟然忽然使这么大力，仁一个没提防，整个人被拽着压到了和也身上。  
“压疼了么？”  
仁挣扎着想起来，却被和也紧紧抱住，吻更是毫无章法地胡乱落在脸上。  
“要我，仁。要我。”  
和也一边这般要求，一边用力拉扯仁身上那碍事的吴服。仁急忙大手一把将他按住。  
“和也，你这是做什么？”  
目光停在了别在腰间的那封信上，但仁只是看了它一眼，并没有要去将它抽出来的意思。和也跟着仁的目光，看了那信一眼，两行清泪，就这么滚了下来——他一咬牙，唰地将仁的里衣整个扯开！  
“做什么，看不出么？”  
“和也！”  
仁想要按住和也不让他乱来，却不想和也居然如此大力，直接坐起身子，强行将仁推倒在床——仁的脸，瞬间就被眼泪打湿了。  
“怎么，连你也不要我了么？”  
※  
舌尖与舌尖试探性地触碰，然后瞬间纠缠在一起，摩擦、舔舐、吸吮，两人同样激烈地攻城略地，不给对方丝毫喘息的机会。  
仁知道，和也心里肯定有着许多不痛快，甚至，有可能是悲伤——试想一下，他们在这里人生地不熟的，除了从宋国来此的商船会给小王爷捎带信件，还会有谁？  
【莫不是那金兵入关的消息，真的一语成谶了吧？】  
这般思索，仁搂紧爱人的双手不禁又大力了些。  
“嗯……”  
令人窒息的一吻结束，两人喘息着对视，屋里的气氛暧昧而紧张。  
和也脸上的泪早已被吻干，他跨坐在仁身上，慢慢扯出一个苦涩的笑容。  
“没有我的允许，你不准动──且将这作为你我一时意气用事，私奔逃婚，音讯全无的惩罚。”  
说罢，小王爷伸手探进了仁的里衣，慢慢挑开各种束缚。他的眼神顺着侍卫逐渐扩大的裸露肌肤游走，停在了一道横跨大半个胸膛的鞭痕上。  
“这是，她留下的？”  
知道和也说的是自己第一次彻夜未归之时，表小姐命人惩罚自己留下的藤条抽打的痕迹。仁不以为意地点了点头。  
“与我交好那么多次，才发现么？嗯……”  
柔软而湿润的触感瞬间覆上仁的胸口，只要略一低头，便能看见小王爷那时隐时现的粉红舌尖。  
灵活的舌头描摹着，似乎是在回味男人当时所受的苦楚。沿着鞭痕自胸前一路下滑，起伏不平的触感让和也低垂着的睫毛不自觉颤了颤——他抬起头来，指了指自己的胸口。  
“我的疤在里面，你的舌尖能触到么？”  
仁轻叹一声，伸手将和也抓到胸前，牢牢按住。  
“我愿意试试，只要王爷您愿意给小的时间。”  
听到男人这样说，和也的眼泪再次不争气地滚了下来。  
“再也……没有什么王爷了……连家国……都没了……”  
“你还有我，和也。我还在。”  
屋外，天色虽还没有完全暗下来，但如白玉盘一般的月亮，已经挂上了天边。那月光是如此洁白，纯净，所照之处，总有暗影，在痴迷地追随着它。


	15. 番外：冬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 执子之手日暮迟

※  
寒来暑往，秋收冬藏。一转眼，这已经是第三年在东瀛看雪泡温泉了。  
“呼，外面好冷啊！”  
由远而近的脚步声戛然而止，小圣一拉开门，门帘就被屋外呼呼直响的北风吹得翻上了门框去。  
“快关门，小圣哥哥！冷死了！”  
小男孩一边在门口拼命跺脚，一边催促着小圣不要再让冷风漏进来。  
“终于舍得回来了？”  
里屋的帘子掀了起来，小雅一走出来，小男孩就仿佛看到暖炉一般，立刻照着娘亲身上就扑了过去。  
“诶，胜运你小心点，你娘的肚子……”  
看到娘亲果然一手护着鼓鼓的肚子，一手有些吃力地抱着自己，小男孩“嘿嘿”一笑，吐了吐舌头。  
“娘，妹妹还有多久才能出来啊？要不我帮你挤一挤，她会不会出来得快……哎哟……爹你放我下来！”  
就算是亲儿子，也不能允许他对自家夫人这般动手动脚。礼保扔给小圣一件短袄，顺手就把儿子从妈妈肚子上扒了下来，直接扛回屋里去了。  
“这孩子，真是的。”  
小雅笑着，朝小圣不好意思地吐了吐舌头。小圣唰唰两下把粘在头上、身上的雪花掸掉，胡乱地把短袄套在手肘上。  
“孩子嘛，就是要这样才可爱。可惜这小子不是我亲生的……”  
“小圣。”  
小雅看着小圣，摸了摸自己日益凸起的肚子。  
“你若真是想要个孩子，等这个出来了……”  
“胡说什么呢你！”  
小圣搀着小雅进屋。  
“一个傻大个儿已经够我烦的了，再来一个小屁孩的话……嗯，我觉得还是像现在这样，时不时把你儿子借来耍耍比较好。”  
※  
其实关于子嗣的问题，并不是没有讨论过。  
王公贵族除了享有荣华富贵和无上权利之外，也需尽职尽责完成传宗接代的任务，以使自己的荣誉同辅佐皇室的使命一并代代相传。  
虽说历代社会对男风都没有过多限制，但受薪火相传这一传统观念影响，能真正做到执子之手，与子独老的人并不多。  
“延续香火这种观念，大约这边的人也会秉持这种想法吧？”  
仁帮着和也将温水兑入装有药液的大木桶，终日萦绕和也身畔的草药香味一下子就溢了出来。  
“听你这话，莫不是有了要生儿育女的念头？”  
共处多时，和也已不会忌讳在仁的面前宽衣解带。他背过身，面对着溢满草药香气的大木桶，在一片蒸汽腾笼之中，身上的衣物一件接着一件落到地上。  
一具宽阔的同样裸裎的胸膛自后面搂了上来。  
“在斗山府做下人的时候，如果智久少爷不赐婚，我是万不会动这般念想的。自从决心要与你共患难，我就更没有想过这个问题了。”  
一边说着，他一边慢慢收紧自己的怀抱，直到将和也整个人牢牢嵌进怀里，动弹不得。和也被他这般箍着，耳边听着他沉稳的誓言，非但没有觉得难以呼吸，反倒觉出了丝丝的甜蜜。  
【是啊，这个人，一直都是可信可靠的，不是么？】  
“传宗接代这种事情，应该是小王爷您比较需要顾虑的吧？像我们这些下人……”  
“本王依稀记得，曾说过如果你再自称‘下人’该如何责罚的吧？”  
和也强行敛去面上的甜蜜笑容，佯装冷淡地推开仁搂住自己的双臂。  
“王爷教训的是。”  
仁知道和也这是王爷脾气犯了，连忙恭敬地替他摆好垫脚的小木凳，扶着他跨进木桶。  
“呼……”  
毕竟屋外是寒风吹雪的严冬，即便屋子里生着火蒸着热汽，光着身子站久了也还是会感到阵阵凉意。和也坐在桶中，将大半个身子都沉进热水里，发出一声长长的叹息。  
“这都三年光景了，还是难以消受这里的寒冬。比起东京，可真是冷太多了。”  
“是的，这里毕竟是更北的地方。”  
站在桶外的仁取过桶边的木瓢，缓缓地往和也身上浇热水。和也伸出两只光洁的胳膊，环住仁的脖颈。  
仁腾出一只手，摸了摸和也的手臂。  
“你的手总是暖得慢。改天到镇上再给你做件袄子。”  
和也笑了，一如夜间依偎在这侍卫怀里睡熟时，那一副幸福的模样。  
“你说你对我这般好，这要是家里再添一丁，我如何舍得将你让与他呢！”  
所以啊，还是就我们俩好了。我只执子之手，子只同我偕老。


End file.
